Rising and Falling 2
by AnakinCaffrey
Summary: This is the sequel for Rising and Falling. Life goes on after Order 66. Two years later, life begins to get interesting again...
1. Ambush

**This all takes place two years after the events of **_**Rising and Falling**_**.**

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

I groaned as I woke up. I turned over on the bed and saw my two-year old daughter, Kaimi, lying beside me instead of my husband. Where had he gone this time? "Mommy, you're awake," Kaimi yelled, sitting up and smiling. I laughed and pulled her close to me. She was adorable this early in the morning. The sun was shining through the window of the lake house, too brightly for my liking today.

"Hey, sweetie. Where's daddy?"

She shrugged and jumped off of the bed to grab some of the toys that Anakin and I had bought for her. She was such an energetic child. She never played with one toy more than twice. Anakin and I had to stay on our toes to keep her happy. "Daddy is with Uncle Obi."

What were those two up to? They always disappeared. I laughed to myself. Well, I certainly missed that. They had been so secretive about the wedding that I almost thought Anakin was leaving me for Padme. I had been so surprised to find out that Anakin got everything I'd ever dreamed of and put them together for the biggest event in our lives.

Satine and Obi-Wan offered to watch over Kaimi, allowing us to go on a honeymoon. That had definitely been a sweet experience. He cooked for me and we made love several times in all of the rooms we had. Anakin had booked a large hotel for just the two of us. We spent an entire week there. Of course, we cut it short when we both started worrying about Kaimi. We contacted Satine almost every ten minutes during the last two days of our stay. She kept telling us that Kaimi was all right and that we had nothing to worry about. "Hey, sweetheart," Anakin said, smiling, as he walked into our room. He crawled onto the bed and laid on his back next to me, staring up into my eyes.

"Where have you been, mister?"

He smirked. "I was out with Obi-Wan. You'd better be careful. It may appear that you have some competition."

"Oh? Perhaps you and I need to do something about that."

"Hey, we have a youngster in the room," he laughed, resulting in my joining in. Kaimi was too busy playing with her toys to listen to our conversation. "How long have you been up?" he asked.

"I actually just woke up not too long ago. Kaimi, too, for that matter."

"Ah," he replied. He propped himself up on his elbows. I crawled over toward him and got on top of him. My legs were at his waist and I had my arms around his neck. We kissed slowly and passionately.

"Ew!" Kaimi yelled.

We both pulled apart to burst into laughter. Kaimi ran out of the room. Within a few minutes, I heard the squeaking of Kaimi and Airi. The two had become so playful. "Where were we?" I asked, turning my attention back to Anakin.

He used the Force to close and lock the door. I smiled against his lips as I began to kiss him again. He leaned backwards onto the bed and began rubbing my back. "Anakin, Ahsoka, come out here!"

We both sighed. I looked at Anakin's face, his expression full of frustration. "No one will let me have a moment alone with my beautiful wife."

"Don't worry. We have the rest of our lives to spend together."

He smiled and I backed off of him. He sat up and kissed me one last time before we got off of the bed and walked out into the living room. The other three adults living here were crowded around something in the middle of the room, staring at it intensely. I turned to Anakin, giving him my best questioning look. He shrugged and looked very confused. "What's going on?" Obi-Wan moved out of the way, unblocking the blue hologram on the table. "Jaele," Anakin said, growling. I grabbed his arm to hold him back. Knowing how much he resented Jaele right now, he might break something. He'd smash the table and probably end up hurting himself. He broke his knuckles punching a wall once...

"_Hello, Master. How have you been?_"

Anakin turned away, looking at me. I could see the anger and feel it flaring up. I rested my hand on his chest. "It's okay," I whispered.

"Jaele," Obi-Wan began. "Where have you been?"

He laughed. "_What would the point of hiding successfully be if I told you where I was right now? The better question is where are _you?"

Anakin's eyes widened. "Shut it off! Now!"

Obi-Wan immediately turned off the hologram. He turned to Anakin. "What's wrong?"

"He's tracking us."

"How do you know that?"

"He didn't ask us where we've been. He knows we're here."

Satine and Padme gasped. "What are we going to do?"

"Get the kids," Anakin ordered. "We're leaving now. We can't stay here. No one is to take any holoprojectors or comlinks."

My heart was racing as I ran back to our room to get Kaimi. She wasn't there. I screamed. "Anakin!"

He ran into the room and looked at me. He saw my distressed expression and saw a broken window. "Stay here!" He immediately jumped out. I could hear Kaimi screaming in the distance. I ran back out of the room to see Satine in the same position. Obi-Wan wasn't inside.

"Airi... she's... gone..." Satine managed to get out, crying. Padme and Shmi came out into the room.

Padme looked at me. "What's wrong? Where are Kaimi and Airi?"

"They're gone. Ani and Obi-Wan are outside. He told me to stay here. We all need to stay together." I heard thrusters outside and several gunshots. Shmi screamed and began crying. "Everyone into the bedroom!"

We all ran into Padme's room and locked the door. I pulled my lightsaber from my belt and held it, ready to fight whatever came at us.

Padme and Satine rummaged through some of the drawers in the room until they both carried blasters. Shmi stood behind Padme and Satine. I was at the head of the group. I heard several footsteps running around the lake house.

There was a bang on the door, causing each of us to jump slightly. I ignited my lightsaber and the other two women held their blasters with shots ready. "Ladies, it's me!" Obi-Wan whispered into the door. "Come outside. Anakin's down. We can't help him, but we need to get out of here." I felt my heart beginning to break. _Anakin's down._ The door unlocked and Obi-Wan charged in. "Come on, let's get out of here. There's a hidden ship in the back."

We all ran out of the room and headed to the back of the lake house. Obi-Wan pulled out a control of some sort and hit a button. A cruiser appeared directly ahead of us.

Obi-Wan lowered the ramp and we all boarded the ship. I helped Satine get buckled in as Padme helped Shmi. Padme and I were the last two to buckle in as the ship began to takeoff. Obi-Wan wasted no time in leaving.

I looked out of a window as we were flying over the spot Anakin and Obi-Wan had been fighting in. I could see them taking his unconscious body onto the ship. I saw Kaimi and Airi crying and screaming, begging to be released.

I only saw three men, but then several more came off of the ship. There were too many. I couldn't even count them. I began to silently cry, looking down. Both of the people I loved were taken away from me. My heart was beginning to break. Padme unbuckled herself and knelt in front of me. "I'm sorry, but know this, Ahsoka. We will get them back. None of us are going to stop trying until they're safe again."

I heard Satine crying, also. Both of us got up and walked over to her. We both pulled her into a hug.

We all relaxed and went into one of the small rooms to relax while Obi-Wan flew us somewhere. Hours went by and the ship made its last shaking motion before it stopped. Obi-Wan knocked on the door. "We're on Kashyyyk."

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Master Yoda informed me about a year ago that he had left Naboo to remain here with the Wookiees. He's very close in alliances with them. They offered to have him stay and he passed that along to us."

Padme picked Shmi up and we all exited the ship. The planet wasn't as beautiful as Naboo, but it still looked pretty good. It was like a jungle and a swamp mixed together. "Good to see you all, it is," Yoda greeted. We all said hello to him and he looked very confused. "Two children and Skywalker, missing they are?"

"Airi and Kaimi were taken from us. Ani... tried to save them..." I whispered, holding back tears that wanted to be free.

"Gone with the Force, he is?"

"No," Obi-Wan responded quickly. "He was captured after falling unconscious. He was..." Obi-Wan turned to look at me sadly, "shot... in the chest. He is _not_ dead. I can still feel that he's alive. The blast didn't hit his heart."

I hadn't known this before we got here. I began to sob uncontrollably. The tears flowed like a river. I felt Satine and Padme hugging me and trying to calm me down. Obi-Wan's emotions were in a mass amount of turmoil. He hated to see us this way. Two children and my husband were all missing. They needed to be brought back.

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. All I saw were stone walls and darkness. I tried to get up off of the ground, failing miserably and falling back down. I sighed in frustration. I was chained to a wall with my arms above me. "Daddy!"

My head turned too quickly to the right. My daughter was sitting there in a corner, face tear-stained. "Kaimi," I gasped. "Come here." I felt Kaimi grab onto my leg and then another being grab my other one. _Airi. _I didn't know she had been taken. "Girls, are you all right? Did anyone hurt you?"

"A mean man said that he was going to kill us. Daddy, what does that mean?"

I growled in fury. No one, and I mean _no one, _was going to take my daughter away from me. I was responsible for both of these little girls. "They aren't going to hurt you, Kaimi, don't worry. I'm sure mommy and Uncle Obi-Wan are planning something by now..." I looked down at both girls who were clinging to my legs for dear life. _My lightsaber. _I looked at my belt. It was still there. "Kaimi, can you reach a little higher and grab my..." She wouldn't know what a lightsaber was. "The stick that glows." Kaimi reached up, not being able to grab it. I sighed and closed my eyes, slamming my head on the wall behind me. I looked back down at her to see her climbing onto my boot. She grabbed the lightsaber. "Wow," I sighed in amazement. "Smart girl. Kaimi, throw it up here, please."

She groaned as she threw the saber into the air. I closed my eyes and grabbed it with my mind. Just a little bit further... "What do we have here?"

I lost my concentration and dropped the lightsaber. Kaimi and Airi screamed in unison. I stared at the figure before me, glaring. "Jaele."


	2. Anguish

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

"Master Yoda, we need to figure something out quickly if we are to save them. Jaele could be planning to kill all three of them." I can't lose my daughter or my husband...

"Ahsoka, feel your pain, I do. Understand, I do. Save them, we cannot. Know where they are, we do not."

"There has to be something!" I screamed, hitting the table that we were all sitting around. "We can't sit here and do nothing! They could already be injured!"

Obi-Wan stared at me in disbelief. "Ahsoka, I think you need to go cool off a bit."

"Oh? Why do you think that, Obi-Wan?"

"You're acting a bit –"

"Upset? My husband and daughter have been taken away from me. Your daughter was, too. How are you not upset?"

"I am upset. Yours is more intense than mine."

I sighed in frustration and stood from the table. I walked out of the room, Padme trailing behind me. "What is it, Padme?"

"Ahsoka, I think you should listen to me for a moment."

I turned around to face her, giving her my questioning look. "What's on your mind, Padme?"

"I think we should go see a medic."

"Why?"

"You're acting very emotional."

I gasped. "Do you think I'm...?"

She nodded and took my hand, leading me toward a medical bay. "The signs are there, or at least some of them are. Have you been feeling sick?"

"No. I wonder how far along I am. The sickness will probably kick in soon."

She escorted me to the medical bay and had a droid help me. The droid ran scans over me and processed the results. The droid turned to us, announcing that the results were in. Padme asked for them nicely, not trusting me to be so kind. "You are three weeks pregnant."

Padme turned around to face me while I stared in shock at the floor. How had I gotten pregnant again? Anakin and I hadn't planned this. Well, we hadn't planned Kaimi either, but that was beside the point. We knew we wanted more children, just not this soon.

Well, at least I would have a reason to stay out of fighting... I would definitely be feeling sick soon. Padme rested a hand on my shoulder. "You should get some rest. We'll figure out a plan, all right? We're going to get the kids and Anakin back."

I closed my eyes. What was I going to tell Anakin? When would I be able to? I nodded to Padme, opening my eyes and getting off of the bed. I walked slowly back to the room I would be staying in for a while.

Once I was there alone, I began to cry. I didn't know if Anakin wanted another child after all that's been going on. I hoped that he was all right... I couldn't raise two children without him. "Anakin, I need you..."

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

"Were you trying to escape? Perhaps I should raise you higher from the ground." He snapped his fingers and the chains were raised. I cried out in pain as my boots left the ground slightly. Kaimi and Airi were crying in a corner, shivering in fear. I bit down on my lip, hard, to stop my voice. Jaele was laughing beneath me. "Not so mighty now, are you?"

"If I get out of here –" His fingers snapped again and the chains pulled me higher. I clenched my teeth together. "Let the kids go, Jaele. They're innocent. Take it out on me, I don't care. Just…let them go."

"What fun would it be if I let them go? I'm going to end up killing them sooner or later, don't worry. They won't see you suffer for very long."

He laughed as he left the room. The pain was starting to run through my body. I closed my eyes, trying to push the pain out. "_Anakin, I need you..._"

I gasped. "Ahsoka?"

"Mommy?" Kaimi cried out.

"_Anakin? Can you hear me?_"

"Yes," I sent back to her.

"_Oh, my Force! Anakin! Are you all right?_"

"I'll survive a little longer. The kids are fine, too."

"_Are they with you?_"

"Yes."

"_You sound like you're in pain... agh!_"

"Ahsoka, what happened? Are you okay?"

"_I can feel your pain, my love... What are they doing to you?_"

"I'm chained to a wall. It's Jaele's doing."

"_Do you know where you are?_"

"No clue." I looked down, seeing my lightsaber on the ground. Stupid kid... He was a damn fool to leave it there. "Kaimi!"

She looked up. "Daddy?"

"Grab the stick and throw it again, please."

She picked it up and threw it into the air with all of her might. I closed my eyes and stretched my fingers out toward it. Got it. I pulled it up to me and ignited it, cutting right through the chains. How was this kid in charge of holding me here? He didn't even know to take my lightsaber.

I fell to the ground, landing softly until my knees gave out. I collapsed onto the floor. Kaimi and Airi grabbed my hands.

"Daddy, get up," Kaimi whispered, crying.

"Uncle Ani! Come on!"

My vision blurred for a moment until I pushed myself to get up. I would not let them hurt these children. I slowly got to my feet, pulling my lightsaber to me. "Okay..." I sighed, out of breath from hitting the ground. "You two stay right with me, okay? I'm not leaving without either of you." They looked scared beyond comprehension and my heart hurt. "Ahsoka," I thought. "Are you still there?"

"_Yes._"

"I'm about to find out where I am. Can you get onto a ship?"

"_I'll tell Obi-Wan to be ready. Be safe, Anakin. I need you to come home to me..._"

"I will, my love. I will."

I ran my lightsaber through the door and cut it open. I ran out and the two children followed behind me. This place was freezing. I continued to run with my lightsaber out. I looked every direction to make sure no one chased us. I ran past a window. I stopped dead in my tracks, having the two kids run into my boots. "Ow, Daddy."

"Sorry, kiddo." I backed up to look out the window. This wasn't Orto Plutonia, this was Hoth.

"Ahsoka, we're on Hoth."

"_We're on Kashyyyk... do you know how long it will take us to get from here to there? You're going to have to hide for a while and then we'll rescue you. I just told Obi-Wan, we're locking in coordinates for its orbit now._"

I sighed. "Kids, we need to – run!" I heard droids coming in our direction. I deactivated my lightsaber, clipping it to my belt. I picked both of the two year-olds up and ran with them. Neither of them complained about the pace I was running at. They must know that we were in a bunch of trouble and that we needed to escape as quickly as possible. I could sense Jaele coming closer. I saw an opening in the wall. "Kids, I need you to go through there. You're both small enough to fit through it. Find somewhere safe to hide. I'll come for you soon, okay?"

I put them on the floor and they crawled through the opening. I made sure they were okay before standing back up and activating my lightsaber. I stood ready, waiting for Jaele. "Going somewhere, Master?"

"Not before I take you down, kid."

"Oh? You're going to take me down? I'm shaking in fear, can't you tell?"

My anger was flaring. I was sick and tired of this kid. I was even coming close to wanting to kill him. At most, I would arrest him, but I wanted to kill him... I heard droids coming up behind me. I'm pretty sure that I could still take them and Jaele out without a problem. Jaele smiled at me. That was a very bad sign...

I turned around to see what was coming at me, but it was too late. I was being electrocuted by a MagnaGuard's electrostaff. I cried out in pain. The staff was pulled away, allowing me to fall to the floor. I saw Kaimi staring at me in horror through the wall. I made a motion that looked as if I were trying to get up, but I was telling Kaimi to get out of here. I didn't want her to see me in pain or risk her being captured again.

I was the distraction for them. I just hope that they can find somewhere safe without being eaten by a wampa... Kaimi nodded before running off. She was a smart kid. Just like her mother. "_Anakin, what's happening to you?_"

"Close the bond, right now!" I yelled into the bond we shared.

"_What? Why?_" The electrostaff hit me again, harder. The pain lasted longer. I could feel it going through the bond and into Ahsoka's mind.

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

I cried out in pain. It wasn't my own pain though, it was Anakin's. Obi-Wan was at my side in an instant. He held me before I hit the floor of the bridge. "Ahsoka! What's going on?"

"It's Anakin," I said through clenched teeth. "He's..." I cried out again.

"Close the bond!"

I was trying to. Obi-Wan didn't know how hard it was to close it right now. All of his pain was flowing through it and into me. I could hardly focus on the bond itself. "_Ahsoka..._" Anakin gasped into the bond.

I gasped at the same time. "It's over." I whispered back into the bond, "We're coming for you; I promise that we'll get you out soon. Stay strong, please..."

Obi-Wan was staring at me, worry consuming his expression. I felt the bond close. Anakin and I couldn't hold on to each other through that. I couldn't especially because of the baby. I wanted to tell Anakin in person, to see his face when I told him. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine, Obi-Wan. Thank you. He told me to close the bond before it happened... I didn't listen..."

"It's all right. I'm sure he'll only open the bond once he's all right. We're going to get them out of there soon."

"I wonder if the kids are all right..."

I left the bridge to go into my room. I laid on the bed, wishing Anakin was lying beside me. I closed my eyes and pictured him pulling me closer to him so that he could stroke my lekku and kiss my montrals.

I began to cry. I really missed him. He's only been gone for a short amount of time, but each hour feels like days. I thought about our wedding day. It always brought a smile to my face. The way he looked at me that day had brought tears to my eyes. I knew that I loved Anakin with more than just my heart and he loved me the same. I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

Anakin means the world to me. He gave me everything I've ever dreamed of having. I have a beautiful daughter and another little one on the way. I was still afraid of how he'd react, but I wanted him to know. I hoped that this would be a boy. I wanted Anakin to have a little boy to spoil. Maybe I would let him show him how to fly a starfighter. I sighed and smiled. Anakin would love that.

Nothing was going to stop me from saving him. I truly need him right now. I know he needs me.


	3. Arrival

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

"Have you had enough yet?"

I laughed, feeling pain running through my entire body. "Is that the best you've got, Jaele? I thought you'd be trained better than that. I mean, you can't even take a prisoner's lightsaber."

Jaele bent down and picked up my lightsaber. "Hit him again." The MagnaGuard did as it was told, promptly shocking me with its staff. I cried out again, but not as I had before. I was pushing the pain out of me, albeit very difficult. The MagnaGuard stopped and I collapsed onto the floor again. "Again." My eyes met with Jaele's. He was pushing me until I gave out. As the electrostaff was about to hit me, I rolled backwards. It hurt to do so, but I needed to do it. I grabbed the staff, pulling it right out of the MagnaGuard's hands, and shocked it. The MagnaGuard dropped to the ground and I turned to Jaele. I was going to kill him, but several droids pulled out their blasters. "Drop it now, Skywalker."

"_Anakin._"

I was distracted for a moment by Ahsoka entering my mind again. "What are you doing?"

"_We're almost to you. Are you all right?_"

"I'm fine. Just... you know, using the aggressive negotiations method."

"_Go figure. Stay alive a little bit longer, please. I love you._"

"I love you, too, Ahsoka. I'll be here when you arrive."

Jaele interrupted my thoughts. "Listen to me, Skywalker. Drop the staff and we won't hurt you."

I chuckled. "You won't hurt me? Oh, I bet you're telling the truth."

I lurched forward in his direction, but something wrapped around my neck. I was pulled backwards, releasing the staff and falling directly on my back. I gasped when I felt another set of chains. Jaele grabbed the staff and picked it up. He twirled it around for a moment before hitting me with it.

After a minute, he pulled back to laugh at me. There were bits of electricity still running through me because of my hand. I clutched it and brought it to my chest. At least this part of me didn't feel pain. "Take him into a different cell. Make sure the chains do their job and check him for weapons and comlinks."

The MagnaGuard dragged me across the floor. A few of the battle droids were escorting us to my new cell. "_Ani..._"

The bond. It went through again... "Ahsoka, I'm so sorry..."

I closed my eyes, beginning to lose myself. I couldn't feel anything but pain and guilt. I was hurting Ahsoka, too. My daughter was out in the freezing cold by herself and I was failing here. I was responsible for Obi-Wan's daughter, too... I was beginning to see darkness. "_Anakin, stay with me! I can't lose you, please! Don't let go!_"

"I... love you... Ahsoka..."

The darkness consumed me and I was lost.

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

"Anakin! No!" I cried out. I knew the bond was still open, but he wasn't giving me any indication that he could hear me. I closed my eyes, trying to reach out further to see into his mind. I'd never attempted this from a long distance before. I saw myself. "Anakin?" I thought into the bond.

He appeared out of nowhere, right beside me. He didn't seem to see me where I stood. He began walking over to the other me. His arms wrapped around that version of me. This must be his thoughts. So I had entered the realm of dreams. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

He smiled and closed his eyes. "I can feel myself dying."

My eyes widened. I ran over to him and his dream version of me. I reached out for his arm and successfully grabbed it. "Anakin!"

"Ahsoka?" he looked so confused. He turned around and the dream of me was gone. It was just the two of us in his mind.

"Ani, I'm here. I'm really here. I'm inside your mind."

This time his arms were wrapped around me. He leaned into me for support, which I willingly gave him. "Do you know how good it is to see you?"

I smiled and kissed his shoulder. "Yes. I can feel your happiness. Anakin, you said that you know you're dying. You can't die..."

He pulled back to look at me, sadness in his eyes. "I'm not going to make it out of here alive, Ahsoka. I want you to go on without me. Kaimi and Airi aren't inside this cell with me. They're out on their own. I helped them escape... I distracted Jaele for them..."

"No. I can't and I won't go on without you. I need you. Kaimi needs you. You need to hold on a little longer..."

"I'll try as long as I can, Snips. I can't guarantee that I'll be here when you arrive now..." He turned away from me, looking at the ground.

I grabbed his arms and forced him to look directly into my eyes. "You are going to make it out of here alive. _I need you._"

"How close are you to Hoth?"

"Stay right here. I'm going to go ask Obi-Wan. Do not leave."

"Where am I going to go?" he asked, smirking. "This is my mind after all."

I laughed and faded out of his mind. I was back in reality now. I ran out of the room and made my way to the bridge.

"Ahsoka, are you all right?" Obi-Wan asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. Anakin wants to know how close we are to Hoth. Kaimi and Airi are alone. He doesn't think he's going to make it."

Obi-Wan had a look of horror on his face. "He has to make it."

"That's what I told him. How far from him are we?"

"About an hour..."

I sighed and nodded. "I'll tell Anakin." I sat on the floor and closed my eyes, roaming through the bond again. I appeared in his mind again. It looked different this time. We were back on Naboo in the lake house. I walked into the room he and I had shared. He was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. I walked in silently and laid down beside him. "Anakin? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. As long as I'm in here, I can't feel anything in reality. I don't know if Jaele's hurting my body anymore. I locked myself in here, for the most part. I can leave when I choose to."

"Obi-Wan says we're about an hour away from reaching you. You need to stay in here until we find you."

"What if you don't find me?"

"We will," I said, glaring at him. "I promise that you'll make it out alive." He smiled weakly at me. I could tell that he didn't believe me. "Anakin, Obi-Wan told me that you were shot before being taken away... your chest."

"It wasn't a normal blast. It knocked me out for a bit, but it didn't injure me."

"Oh."

"Ahsoka," he began, looking at me with this funny face. "If you can connect with me. Do you think you can connect with Kaimi? She's our daughter... She has to have some Force-sensitivity in her."

"Do you want me to try? We've been linked by this bond for a while. She's never had anyone inside her mind."

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Both of our heads turned toward the door. Kaimi was standing right there. "Kaimi?" we asked simultaneously.

She jumped onto the bed and laid between us. Anakin ran his hand through her hair and looked at me. My two year-old daughter was inside Anakin's head. How was this possible? Anakin and I shared a look of confusion before he finally spoke again. "Kaimi, how are you in here?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay, Daddy."

"Are you and – agh!" he yelled in pain, lurching forward on the bed and clutching his chest. I could feel his pain, so could Kaimi. Kaimi began to scream. I pulled her close to me and tried to calm her down. I was to the point where I could have screamed, too, but I didn't want Anakin to hurt emotionally because of us.

I pulled Kaimi's head close to my chest and laid my hand on Anakin's muscular arm. He began to breathe quickly. "I thought you couldn't feel anything in here."

"I didn't think I could..." he gasped. "I'm sorry, but you both need to leave. I can't hurt you two."

"No! I am not leaving you!"

Anakin cried out again, Kaimi screamed, and I flinched. "I'll... agh!" Kaimi faded from my arms. She must have left. I reached out for Anakin, pulling him close to me. I didn't want to leave him alone in this. I didn't care about the pain. "Ahsoka... please..."

"No, Anakin." I held him against me and closed my eyes. "I can't let you go."

"I need to go into my body... I want to kill him..."

"You can't. You're too weak right now, Anakin." He looked up at me. The pain and sadness that was spread across his face made me want to cry. "Anakin, listen to me. I don't want to lose you. You need to stay here with me until we reach Hoth."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, but do you understand what I –" I saw him smile slightly before the scenery around us faded into white. He disappeared and I did soon after him. "No!" I cried out in reality. The bridge appeared before me, Obi-Wan at my side. "Obi-Wan! How close are we?" I screamed.

"We're pulling into the atmosphere now. Ahsoka, what happened?"

"He pushed me out of his mind. He's going to die. We need to get there immediately!"

The ship began to shake uncontrollably. "Well, I take it we accidentally entered the atmosphere..."

I got up to help him at the controls. We were coming in hot and fast. "This is definitely a crash landing."

I got my comlink and linked into Satine and Padme. "Brace for impact! We're about to crash!"

I turned off the com and began to use Anakin's maneuvers for a _safe _landing. He always managed to crash a ship and make it out alive. I hoped to follow in his footsteps. "Ahsoka! Grab something!" I looked out of the viewing screen, seeing the snow getting closer. I grabbed the pilot's seat as Obi-Wan clutched for life onto the passenger's seat. We crashed. The ship had finally stopped flying and was now skidding across the frozen wasteland. We passed by a cave that I felt lifeforms in. That could be Kaimi and Airi! Obi-Wan felt it, too. "We'll go back for them. You said Anakin might die. He needs us first. The kids are fine. I felt that they were safe and full of life."

I could now feel Anakin's life. He was fading slowly. I tried to bond with him again, but he kept shutting me out. We finally hit a large glacier, stopping the ship. Obi-Wan and I sighed. The rocking and shaking was over. Satine and Padme ran onto the bridge, Shmi trailing behind them. "We're on Hoth." I hit a button to lower a ramp, running off of the bridge. I ran off of the ramp without thinking twice about it. I didn't care how cold it was here, I needed to get to Anakin. I raced across the snow with my lightsaber ignited. Anakin finally allowed me to connect with him. "We're coming, Anakin."

He didn't answer me, but I knew he heard me. I found the spot where he was being held and I felt the pain he was going through right now. His pain fueled me to run faster, even putting the Force into my steps. I had no idea how to navigate this place, but I knew I would find Anakin.


	4. The First Rescue

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

How many times had I seen the light before this moment? The answer to that was very, very easy: several. Each time I got into a situation, Ahsoka had to pull me out of it. I always managed to survive somehow. Maybe someone was out to get me. I wasn't supposed to die just yet because they were supposed to kill me themselves. I mentally sighed since my body didn't want to cooperate with me right now. "Your friends are here. How did you contact them and where are the children?"

I smiled weakly at Jaele. He was trying to interrogate me quickly before I was rescued. He would never get the answers out of me. A battle droid walked in. "Sir, we've located the lifeforms. We must leave now."

Jaele sighed in frustration. "Which lifeforms?"

"Two in a cave not far from here."

_The kids. _I growled in fury, trying to break the chains that sent several surges of electricity through my body. The determination to save those children was what kept me thrashing around. "It must be the children. Let's get out of here. Set the detonation."

"Roger, roger."

Jaele and the droid left, leaving me alone. They were going to kill my daughter... I saw my lightsaber on the ground. Jaele must have dropped it. This kid was not good at playing evil... There was no way I could grab it this time. I was definitely going to die. I closed my eyes, focusing on the lightsaber. Maybe I could lift it. Kaimi wasn't here to throw it into the air, but maybe if I focused enough, I could pull it to me.

After a few seconds, I opened my eyes and grasped my lightsaber in my mechanical hand. I slashed the chain, proceeding to the other while being electrocuted intensely, and then fell to the floor. I must have fallen quite a distance because my arm cracked. I looked up slightly to see that it had been a bit of a distance.

I lifted myself with my mechanical hand and stood, pulling my lightsaber to me. I wasn't much good with one hand. I'd always been a two-handed fighter. I dashed out of the room, looking for the bomb that would probably go off soon. I saw droids evacuating the area. I decided that now was not the best time to engage them. I crept around the hallways, avoiding anything that moved while my other arm hung limply by my side.

I heard footsteps coming closer to me. I stopped and hid around a corner, finally feeling pain come into my arm. It was probably broken... I closed my eyes, hoping that I wasn't about to be caught. The footsteps were about to come up on me. I ignited my lightsaber and swung out. I heard another lightsaber clash with it. I opened my eyes to see Ahsoka. "Anakin!" she yelled at the same time I said her name.

She grabbed my lightsaber and clipped it to her belt after deactivating it. She pulled me into a tight hug, crushing everything that ached. "Ow..."

She pulled back quickly and looked apologetic. "I'm so sorry. We need to get out of here. Come on."

"Soka," I said for the first time in my life. I've been having the urge to just call her that and I figured now was the best time to start. She turned around, immediately responding. "There's... a droid set a detonation..."

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. "We have to leave now. Who knows when –?"

A series of explosions began to take place. We shared a quick look and began to run in the opposite direction of the explosions. My legs were burning, but I needed to get her out of here. She came this far to save me, the least I could do is get us out of here alive.

We kept running nonstop, unsure of where we were heading. We ran into a dead end. She gasped and I could tell she was panicking. "Relax," I breathed uneasily. I grabbed my lightsaber from her belt and ignited it, pushing it into the wall. She stared at me for a moment before beginning to mimic my actions in the opposite direction. We eventually created a full circle. I kicked the wall in with her help and we jumped through the hole we had created.

"Why aren't you using your other arm?"

"I'm pretty sure it's broken." She stopped dead in her tracks as I passed her. I turned around quickly. "Ahsoka! Come on! We'll worry about it later. There's another wall ahead. It's getting colder, so I think we're close to the outside."

I could hear the explosions getting closer. She ran to catch up to me and we both ran to the wall, doing the same thing we had at the previous one. The explosion was coming down the hallway when we kicked the wall out. I clipped my saber to my belt and grabbed her with my good arm. I focused on the Force and ran out. My run seemed faster, thanks to the Force.

She clutched onto me, afraid I would let her go. I'd never run this fast before. It felt amazing. The explosion set off and a larger one occurred seconds after it, taking the whole place up with it. I could hear debris flying into the air. I saw shadows in front of us. I continued to run until I saw no more shadows. Once they were gone, I stopped and fell into the snow, pulling her on top of me. I kissed her with a tremendous amount of force. We pulled apart for breath, gasping. "Anakin... You have no idea how much I've missed you. How much I've needed you..."

"You seem stressed, Soka. Are you all right?"

"I've been trying to reassure myself that I could save you and I did it. I'm relieved that you're alive and safe. I love you so much..."

"I love you, too." She laid there on my chest for a few moments before I broke the silence. "Kaimi! Jaele is going after her and Airi."

Her eyes widened as she stood up. She grabbed my mechanical hand and pulled me up. We began to run across the snow, which was kind of hard for me to do. She had run all the way here in the snow, but I hadn't. I felt a presence leave the planet. I clutched my chest at the same time Ahsoka did. She turned around to face me with tears in her eyes.

_Kaimi was gone. _

I ran up to her and wrapped her in my arms. She leaned into my chest and began to sob. "We will get her back." I felt another presence closer to us. That must be Airi. "I think Airi is close, Soka. Come on. She must be freezing."

I took her hand within my mechanical one and we began to run. I wasn't going to cry because I had to be strong for her. She needed someone to tell her that Kaimi would be fine and that we would get her back. That someone was going to be me and only me. "Un...uncle... An...Ani..."

I looked down to see a little girl covered in snow. "Airi," I whispered sadly. I leaned down and picked her up with my good arm. I leaned her body against my chest. She wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Where's the ship, Soka?"

"Crashed..." I smirked and she led me back to the ship. We ran up the ramp and I took her further into the ship until I found a blanket to wrap her in. "Obi-Wan!" Ahsoka called out. Satine and Obi-Wan ran back to where we were. They both gasped and smiled when they saw Airi.

They both swarmed around me and took her. Satine held Airi, keeping her close to her chest, wrapping her tighter in the blanket. She carried her off into a room. Obi-Wan walked over to me and rested a hand on my shoulder. "I'm glad you're all right. Ahsoka told me..." I nodded and he stared at the floor. "Kaimi?"

"Jaele took her." We both looked at Ahsoka, who stared at me sadly. She looked like she was going to cry again. I smiled weakly at her, even though my heart was sinking. I hated to see her this way. Ahsoka touched my arm for a moment before walking off into another room. Obi-Wan and I watched her until she disappeared from view. "She's taking this really hard..." I whispered.

"I know you are, too, Anakin. You only brought one child back. I know how heartbreaking it is to bring one back, but not the other."

I looked down, holding back my own tears. I had failed my daughter. She was probably scared. I just hoped she was treated better than I was. She was too young to put up with what I went through. Obi-Wan pulled me closer to him, embracing me for a few moments. "I'll do everything I can to help you get your daughter back, Anakin."

"Thanks," I said, my voice breaking. I returned the embrace, tears breaking through their barrier.

Padme walked into the room. "Anakin, it's so good to know that you're all right."

Obi-Wan let go of me and I stared at Padme. She looked at me, confusion spread across her face. "Anakin, what's wrong?"

"Jaele has Kaimi." I felt more tears trailing down my cheeks. I hated to show the weakness, but I couldn't help it. I had failed Kaimi, Ahsoka, and myself.

Kaimi expected her Daddy to come save her from the freezing cold. I hadn't because I was chained up in Jaele's hideout. Padme began to cry now. She moved closer to me and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so sorry," she managed to say.

I rubbed her back for a moment. "Mommy? Can you read me a story?"

Padme pulled back from me and wiped her eyes. "Yes, honey. Give me a second. I'm talking to Daddy."

"Why are you crying, Mommy?"

Padme smiled at our daughter and laughed lightly. "Something just made me sad. It's okay."

Shmi looked at me, sort of asking me if Padme was telling her the truth. "Mommy's all right now."

She nodded and came over to me, hugging my legs. "Are you crying for the same reason as Mommy?"

"Yeah. All right, time for bed, Shmi. Listen to Mommy."

Again, she nodded and turned around to face Padme. She took her mother's hand and they walked out. Obi-Wan had witnessed the whole thing. "You don't still..."

"Nothing."

"All right."

"I'm going to go see if Ahsoka's all right. She probably needs me right now..."

"When she's okay, I need you to help me repair the ship."

I nodded and turned around to head into the room Ahsoka was in. I wiped my eyes, making sure nothing would give her the indication that I had been crying. I walked in and saw her on the bed, holding her stomach. "Soka, are you okay?"

"Come here, Ani."

I made my way to the bed and laid beside her, resting on my good elbow. I would have to get some bacta cloth on my broken arm eventually, but that didn't matter right now. "I'm here," I whispered, kissing her cheek.

She cuddled up closer to me. "Don't leave me ever again."

I smiled and leaned my head down on the lower part of her montrals. "I won't." She draped her arm over my waist and slowly drifted off into sleep. She looked so sad... We were going to get Kaimi back soon. She made it possible to get me out of that disaster alive; I owed it to both her and Kaimi to form a rescue plan.

Actually, I was beginning to form one right now...


	5. The Second Rescue

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

I woke up early the next morning feeling sick. I opened my eyes to see Anakin's face, distorted in pain. He wasn't sleeping peacefully. Not even close...

I carefully removed his arm from my waist so I could get off of the bed. I ran into the refresher and promptly dumped everything I had eaten yesterday into the toilet. I flushed and cleaned it before I left. I couldn't tell Anakin yet. We just saved him from death and we still had Kaimi to rescue. I walked back into the room to see Anakin tossing and turning. He kept mumbling, "No... No..." over and over.

I laid on the bed and ran my hand through his hair. He was sweating and his eyes were closed tightly. His jaw was clenched, his teeth locked and grinding together. "Anakin," I whispered, lightly shaking him. He woke up and gasped, lurching into a sitting position. "What did you dream about?"

"Kaimi," he replied sadly, looking away from me. He leaned backwards until his head rested on the pillows.

"Is she okay?"

"She's scared... alone... cold..."

Anakin shivered and his eyes began to water slightly. I knew that he was going through as much pain as I was. Kaimi meant everything to us. She was our daughter. I leaned into his chest. I felt him breathe in slowly, taking in the air and trying to stop himself from crying. What a man... "You said yourself that we're going to get her back."

He looked down at me and sighed. "You're right. I did say that and I mean it."

He slowly began to sit up again, crying out in pain. "Ani, what's wrong?"

"Just this arm..."

"Come on; let's get it checked out, okay?" I said, helping him get off of the bed. I wrapped my arm around his waist and led him out of the room.

We found a medical droid, "Ah, Mrs. Skywalker, how good it is to see you again. Is everything going well?"

Anakin looked at me funny. I wish I had deprogrammed the droid... It would probably tell Anakin that I was pregnant before I had the chance to. "Yep."

Anakin laid down on the medical bed and the droid ran some scans. They were disrupted by his mechanical hand at first, but after enough aggravation from Anakin, the droid continued. "Your arm is fractured at the elbow. You should have full use of your hand in the next few hours. The arm will take several weeks before it fully heals. The extreme pain will go away in a few days. Mrs. Skywalker, are you here for a checkup, also?"

Anakin grunted in pain as he sat up and got off of the bed. I shook my head at the droid. "No, thank you. I'm just fine."

We left the medical bay. Anakin stared at me the entire time we were walking toward the bridge. Just before we entered the bridge, Anakin put a hand on my shoulder. "Is something going on that I should be aware of?"

"Nope. Everything is just fine."

"Are you sure?"

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "I'm sure."

He kept staring at me. I laughed and he relaxed. "All right. If you say everything's fine, then I guess it is." We walked onto the bridge to see Obi-Wan asleep in a chair. I laughed quietly, covering my mouth. "Old man probably didn't go to bed last night."

I looked up at Anakin to see a devious smile on his face. "Anakin, no!" I whispered.

Too late. Anakin was silently stepping toward Obi-Wan. I covered my mouth again to stifle the laughter. Anakin was definitely in a better mood now. With his mechanical hand, he poked Obi-Wan in the ribs a few times and then moved to his face. Obi-Wan shuffled in the chair. "Satine..."

"Yes, it's me," Anakin replied, smiling.

I rolled my eyes. Anakin continued to poke Obi-Wan until his eyes began to open. "Satine, what time is it?"

"It's..." Anakin looked at me and winked. "Morning!" he yelled. Obi-Wan jumped in his chair, almost falling out of it. Anakin burst into laughter, causing me to do the same.

"Anakin!"

"Good morning, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan glared at him. I walked over to them and hugged Anakin. "I see you two are looking a bit better this morning. Everything all right?"

Anakin sighed. "Yeah."

Obi-Wan looked at me, expecting me to say that I'd told Anakin about the baby. I shook my head briefly without Anakin noticing. Obi-Wan sighed. "Well, I thought of a few things we could do last night, but knowing you, Anakin, you would have also."

"I did. Oh, how well you know me..." Anakin smirked.

"What's the plan then?"

"All right," Anakin began, taking a seat next to Obi-Wan. I climbed onto his lap and leaned against his chest. "We know that Jaele used the same ship to ambush us on Naboo that he used to leave the planet. If we find the ship, we find them. I felt Kaimi in my mind this morning. She doesn't know where she is, but it's cold. It could be anywhere since she was locked up. I'll see if I can get her to figure anything out by listening to Jaele."

"Wait, so your daughter can get into your mind?"

"Yeah. We figured that out on Hoth. Anyway, as I was saying –" Anakin cried out in pain, clutching his head. I stood up and turned around to look at him, Obi-Wan jumped out of his seat.

"What's going on?" Obi-Wan asked me.

I was panicking. I really didn't know, but maybe it was Kaimi trying to contact him again. Anakin's body began to shake and he began thrashing about. Obi-Wan and I tried to restrain him. Anakin's strength made it very difficult.

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

"Kaimi, you can't do this. I know you're hurting. I'm sorry."

"_Daddy... I need you... to save me..._"

"I'm trying, baby, I'm really trying. We don't know where you are or... anything..."

"_The mean man said Coruscant. Daddy, I'm on a big ship. Robot things are watching me..._"

"Okay, honey. I need you to go to sleep for a little while. We'll come for you, I promise. You'll be okay soon..."

"_I love you, Daddy..._"

"I love you, Kaimi. I promise we'll get you out of there. Get some sleep."

I felt her fade from my mind, taking all of her sadness and pain with her. I hadn't expected it to crash down on me so hard. She's only two, but she's gone through so much...

I opened my eyes and began to sob slightly. Ahsoka pulled me close to her. I looked passed her shoulder at Obi-Wan, who was staring at me in horror. He and I shared a look. He knew that Kaimi wasn't doing too well. "Anakin, was it Kaimi?" I nodded against her shoulder. I didn't trust my voice right now. I knew that if I spoke, I would break down in front of them. "Is she okay?"

Obi-Wan rested a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "I'm sure she's all right, Ahsoka. I think you should go rest for a bit, okay?"

Ahsoka turned around to look at him. "I hope you're right. I'll... go lie down for a bit. I love you, Ani," she whispered, kissing me.

I kissed her, not replying. She left the bridge, leaving me alone with Obi-Wan. "Where is she?"

"Heading towards Coruscant. She said she's on a large ship, so it's not the same one that Jaele used to capture us on Naboo."

"We'll wait on Coruscant. If you get any more information from her, you'll let me know. I'll lock in coordinates." I nodded. He stood to work the controls. I stood, wiping my face with my mechanical hand before joining him. We worked in silence for a few minutes. We were the only ones piloting the ship since we had no real crew. "How is she able to enter your mind?"

"I have no idea. It's really weird. Ahsoka was just able to learn that she could dive into my mind. Kaimi did it without a problem as far as I know. She comes and goes as she pleases. She entered my dream last night to talk to me. I didn't tell Ahsoka, so keep your mouth shut."

He nodded, focusing on the controls. "Jumping into hyperspace now." We jumped and the blue swirls were all around us. I sat back on a seat and leaned my head back, closing my eyes. "Anakin, we're above Coruscant."

I opened my eyes. "That was fast. How long was I out?"

"Two hours. Ahsoka came in and put a blanket on you. She went back to your room to sleep."

I sighed and pulled the blanket tighter around myself. "Why is she sleeping so much? She's stressed and I hardly get to spend time with her. She kept me around her after Hoth, but I can tell that she's hiding something from me. Has she told you anything?"

"I don't know, Anakin. You're her husband. She'd probably tell you anything before saying anything to me. If something's bothering her, I'm sure she'll tell you soon. Maybe it's just nerves and stress worrying about Kaimi."

"I hope you're right," I sighed. "I'm worried about her."

"Don't worry," he said soothingly. "She's fine. Like I said, it's probably just her worrying too much. She was worried about you from the moment I told her you were down."

I smiled. "Typical Ahsoka."

"She loves you. I'm glad that you two are together. It's pretty – incoming."

"It's pretty incoming? What is that supposed to... _oh._"

I jumped out of the chair and ran to the viewing screen. There was a large Separatist ship incoming. It was entering Coruscant's atmosphere. "It's going in. What exactly is left of Coruscant? I thought it was pretty much a dead planet."

"Pull in after it," I growled. I could sense Jaele and Kaimi on that ship.

"Are you crazy? This ship can't –"

"_Pull in_."

"All right, going in."

Jaele's ship stopped when ours began to burn. Obi-Wan was preparing to stop the ship. I took off running, leaving the bridge, looking for the nearest opening that I could go through. I reached a lower part of a ship. There were some extra supplies lying around. I rummaged through a box, finding some bacta cloth. I quickly wrapped my left arm in it. I grabbed my lightsaber and cut a hole in the hollow part of the floor.

I saw Jaele's ship directly below us. I breathed in slowly before jumping out, free falling. I held my breath for a few moments as I fell. I landed on the top of the ship without injuring myself. I pulled my saber out again and found a spot to cut through. I jumped in and slashed droids that were in my way after I fell.

I began to run through the ship, sensing my daughter close by. I cut down several droids along the way. Alarms began to sound, sending more droids my way. I was getting closer to Kaimi after each droid I destroyed. I pulled a commando droid to me, running my saber through its torso, and pushed it into a group of battle droids. They all crashed backwards.

I ran forward, looking down two different hallways for more droids. Nothing was coming at me, so I continued. I focused on Kaimi's presence. It was right next to me, inside of a room. I ran up to the door and it wouldn't open. Without another thought, I pulled my lightsaber out and pushed it through the door. I made a large rectangular shape, big enough for myself. I pulled it out into the hallway and heard Kaimi screaming. "Don't hurt me!"

"Baby, it's me," I whispered, pulling her to me. I held her with my good arm, lightsaber in the other that was currently healing with the bacta cloth.

"Daddy!"

"I told you that I'd get you out of here."

"Anakin Skywalker, what do you think you're doing?" Ahsoka yelled, running to catch up to me. She glared at me when she reached us, Obi-Wan was following her. I turned around as Ahsoka stopped in front of me. She grabbed Kaimi and hugged her tightly. "Kaimi."


	6. The Right Time

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

"Anakin, that was a crazy stunt you pulled! You could have gotten killed!" Ahsoka yelled at me. I sighed and smiled at her.

"I'm still alive."

"Yeah, for now. Next time could result in something different."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Get Kaimi out of here. I'm going after Jaele."

"No you are not, mister," she threatened. I ran in the opposite direction in which I came. I pulled out my lightsaber, swinging wildly, but accurately at droids that tried to stop me.

After a few minutes, I ran down a hallway that would lead to the bridge. As I was heading toward the door, a loud ringing noise began to sound. I covered my ears to try to block it. I turned around to see Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Kaimi doing the same.

All of a sudden, our lightsabers flew off of our belts and up toward the ceiling. I was being dragged up toward the ceiling, too. My mechanical hand hit and stuck along with the lightsabers. I looked around for something to get me off of here.

There was nothing but a power source not too far from me. I moved to grab my lightsaber, but an extreme amount of electricity ran through my body. I cried out, throwing my head back, as my body began to shake with the shocks. I heard Ahsoka scream my name, but there was nothing she or I could do.

The shocks stopped and my body hung limply from the ceiling. I looked up at my lightsaber, seeing that I could have a chance if the electricity didn't come back. I reached out for it and the shocks returned. I clenched my teeth together, grunting in pain. I balled my hand into a fist and began to reach forward slowly, dealing with the pain at the same time.

The shocks were getting more and more intense until I grabbed the hilt of my lightsaber. I pulled it quickly from the ceiling down to my chest and activated it. I gasped as the pain intensified. I swung around and slashed at the power source with all of my might.

I immediately began to drop to the floor. I let go of my lightsaber, giving up for a moment. I hit the ground, slamming down on my already injured arm. I heard the lightsabers rattle a few times before finally settling, or being taken. I wasn't sure. I laid on the ground for a few moments, catching my breath, allowing a dark steam to flow off of my body. Kaimi ran over to me, leaning on my arm. "Daddy, get up, please!"

I turned over onto my back, closing my eyes and clenching my teeth together. I felt Ahsoka's hands on my chest and forehead. "Anakin, stay with me, please."

"Do... do me a favor..."

"Anything, Ani. Anything."

"Don't let me... get electrocuted... ever again..." I opened my eyes slightly to see her smile at me and nod.

"I'll try to keep you from that again. Come on, we need to leave."

"I didn't... get to finish... what I need to do..."

"You're too hurt to do anything right now."

I sat up slowly, balancing on my mechanical hand. Once I could sit, I attempted to stand. Ahsoka helped me up, trying not to hurt me anymore. "I'm... going to kill... him..."

"Anakin, I think you should listen to Ahsoka."

"Not... Not this time... next time... I will... I promise..." We entered the bridge, seeing a vast emptiness. "I know he's here," I whispered, regaining my voice. I pulled my lightsaber out. I closed my eyes, sensing his fear. All of his droids were gone. He was defenseless. I found him and opened my eyes, breathing in heavily. I began to stalk toward a control panel. I ignited my lightsaber. Ahsoka was too afraid of me to follow me, instead keeping Kaimi turned away from me. Obi-Wan followed after me, igniting his own lightsaber. I kicked a chair out of the way and pulled Jaele out from under the panel. His head tails were a very pale shade. "Hello, Jaele."

He didn't speak, but he showed me the fear in his eyes. I could almost taste the fear coming off of him. It was extremely pleasing to feel all of the fear I caused him. He knew that I was going to kill him. "Anakin, do you know what I'm feeling from you?" I didn't turn to look at him, keeping my gaze locked onto Jaele's face. "Your emotions. They're those of a Sith."

I closed my eyes, letting what he said sink in. After several moments of empty thoughts, I opened my eyes. I was going to give him a very slow, painful death. The same kind he had been planning on giving me. I picked him up with the Force, throwing him at the door that led onto the bridge. I heard him slam against it, but he was still alive. I walked over to him, picking him up by his shirt. "I'm going to make you suffer the way I did. You took my daughter from me, used her as a hostage, and now you're going to _pay._"

His eyes widened as the door opened. I Force-pushed him down the hallway, allowing him to crash into the far wall. I ran up to him and began to choke him. He gasped, grabbing at his neck desperately. I threw him down another hallway, leading toward where he had held Kaimi captive.

I could sense electricity in a room nearby. That was where I would put him. I pushed him into the wall, opposite of the door. I stood in front of the door, allowing it to open in my presence. I walked in, turning around, and pulled him inside next to me. I saw chains on the wall. They were the same kind he had used on me on Hoth. I grabbed him and threw him against the wall. I forced his hands into the chains, locking him to the wall. "This isn't how I'm going to die, Skywalker," he announced, glaring at me.

"Yes, it is. I'm going to make you die just as you wanted me to."

I walked toward another wall with a button on it. I pressed it and turned to look at Jaele as his body lurched in pain from the electricity flowing through the chains into him. I watched as he thrashed about, crying out in pain. Somehow, I _enjoyed_ watching it. The door opened behind me and I was pulled from the room. "What are you doing? This isn't like you."

"_This _is what he did to me on Hoth, Ahsoka!" I screamed angrily. "This is me getting my _revenge_. He took our daughter and starved her in that cell!" I shouted, pointing down the hallway.

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

I stared at Anakin in disbelief. He was never the type to watch someone die without feeling some sort of guilt or remorse. I didn't like this side of him. It was scaring me and, because of the pregnancy, I was completely emotional. I began to break down, tears trailing down my face. I heard him gasp. "Soka, I'm sorry..."

He wrapped his good arm around me, pulling me into his chest. Obi-Wan and Kaimi came over toward us. I felt the presence inside the room behind us drifting slowly. That was what Anakin wanted... "Don't be. I'm sorry..."

He kissed my montrals lightly and hugged me tighter. "Let's... get out of here. I'm done."

He pulled back from me, looking into my eyes. He wiped my tears away and kissed my cheek. He smiled weakly at me, taking my hand in his mechanical one.

Kaimi ran over to me. I picked her up with my free arm, carrying her. Anakin led us to a landing bay where we would take a small shuttle to board our ship that was above us. I sensed a lot of turmoil in Anakin and plenty of satisfaction on top of it. Obi-Wan was in a state of shock, like me. He and I never thought we'd see the day where Anakin would completely lose it like that, taking pleasure in killing someone.

We entered a small shuttle. Anakin began to pilot it out of the bay and toward our ship. He docked beneath it. We all exited the ship. Satine and Padme met us at the entrance point. "Oh, Kaimi!" they both exclaimed, wrapping Kaimi and me in a tight hug.

Anakin walked past me, going down the hallway into our room. I watched as his head hung and he somewhat limped on his right leg. I put Kaimi down for a moment, allowing Satine and Padme to hug her. They took her into the area where we kept all of our food. That left Obi-Wan and I alone. "Have you told him yet?"

"No. I haven't felt that the right time came up. I'm more afraid of him than I was before. What do you think I should do?" I asked, turning to face him, desperate.

"Tell him that you love him, no matter how he acts. Eventually during the conversation, you'll have to tell him that you're having his child."

I sighed and nodded. "Thanks, Obi-Wan." I slowly walked toward the room Anakin and I had been staying in. I breathed in deeply before entering. When I walked in, he was lying on the bed on his chest, head buried beneath the pillows. He still had his boots and everything on. I crawled over toward him and laid beside him. "Ani, are you okay?"

"No. I'm sorry. I didn't want to act like that and I'm sorry that you had to see it."

"You have been just as stressed as I have. I know you've held something against Jaele for a while. You found out that he betrayed you, and then he captured you and the girls... torturing you in the process. I understand and I love you. I hated to see you that way, but I love you. The good thing is, he's gone and we have Kaimi back. She's safe."

"Kaimi's safe, yes, but do you know how much fear I felt from you both?"

"Stop that right now, Anakin. I do not want you to put yourself down for feeling that you had to end him. I understand how you felt. I would have done the same if I had been put in your position. I don't care how afraid I was, I'm never going to stop loving you. I love you for _you_." I moved the pillows away from his head, kissing his hair. He turned over and smiled weakly at me. I pecked his lips and smiled back. "I'll always love you."

"And I will always love you, Soka."

I kissed him more passionately this time. He returned it, releasing all of his guilt and feeling more in control of himself. "Ani," I whispered around his lips. "Anakin."

He pulled back slowly to look at me. "Yes, love?"

"There's... something that I need to tell you."

I could feel him growing nervous as I stared at the floor, biting my lip. He moved off of the bed to stand at the foot of it, staring at me. "What is it?"

I looked up at him, feeling afraid again. This was Anakin. I had nothing to be afraid of. I looked back up at him, staring sadly. His eyes held an intense amount of worry. "I'm... pregnant..." I whispered, keeping my eyes locked with his.

"Are... Are you sure? When did you find out?"

"A few days ago. I'm almost four weeks pregnant."

He turned away from me, rubbing the back of his neck and placing his other hand on his hip. His head tilted towards the floor. I felt like I was on the verge of crying again. He didn't want to have another child right now, I knew it. I turned away, lying on my side on the bed. I silently began to cry. I looked back at him after a few moments. He finally turned around, staring at me with the saddest face ever. "Ahsoka," he whispered, moving over to me. I sat up slowly as he grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I understand..."

"No," he whispered. "You don't. I gave you the wrong impression. I want to have another baby. I'm just worried about you. You've been under a tremendous amount of stress. It could affect the baby, affecting you in the end. I don't want either of you to get hurt. I'm going to love you both no matter what. I always wanted to have a big family. I just didn't expect it to happen so... soon." He took my face and brought it closer to his, kissing me slowly. "Don't stress over anything for a while, okay? I'm glad you told me and I'm really excited," he said, smiling. "Now we can argue over what it's going to be for the next few months."

I laughed, crying again. I wasn't crying in sadness, I was crying in happiness. I had finally told Anakin that I was going to have another baby. He really did feel excited.


	7. Repairing and Remembering

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

"Daddy?" a little voice whispered. I slowly opened my eyes, trying to see in the darkness. I felt a little hand take mine. "Daddy?"

"I'm up," I whispered, shuffling to get off of the bed. I picked her up and walked out of the room.

"Can't sleep, Kaimi?"

She shook her head and leaned against my chest. "Bad dream."

"Oh. What was it about?"

"You."

"Me?" I asked, confused.

She nodded, but didn't say anything after that. I decided that maybe talking about it would make things worse, so I left it alone. If she wanted to tell me what happened, then I would listen to her. I carried her into the area where all the food was being held. Obi-Wan was on the lower end of the ship repairing the hole I had cut through... I walked down a few ramps to get into the supply area. Obi-Wan was working in the corner silently. "Are you hungry, kiddo?"

"Yeah."

I put her down and began to sift through the boxes. She poked her head over the side to look in. "Find anything you like?"

"That," she said, pointing to some food I'd never seen before. It must be something from Naboo since the ship was from there. I picked it up and handed it to her. I sat down and watched her eat it. She smiled at me after taking a bite. "Good."

I laughed. "All right, we'll have to ask Padme what that is."

"Hey, Anakin, since you're awake," Obi-Wan began, walking over unannounced. "Would you mind helping me patch the large hole that you so skillfully cut into the ship? It's almost done, but I'm exhausted."

"Sure. Can you take Kaimi back to her room? The last thing I want is for her to fall off... there's nothing for me to jump onto this time."

He rolled his eyes. "I'll take her. Don't bother me afterward. I'm going to get some sleep. I bet Satine has been missing me for the last few hours."

"She, Padme, and Ahsoka were all celebrating earlier."

"Over what?"

"The fact that you weren't around. I had to watch the kids while they drank."

He stared at me like I had really meant it. He was so gullible. "I'm kidding, Obi-Wan. Ahsoka's pregnant again. They were celebrating, so I let them have their fun. I did watch the kids though. Airi is a handful..."

He sighed and glared at me. "Airi is going to be just like her uncle. I'm hoping that your children aren't going to turn out like you."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," he chuckled. "Get the ship fixed."

He picked Kaimi up and carried her out of the room. I sighed and stood up. I went over to where Obi-Wan had been working on the ship. It was very close to being finished. He left all the supplies here for me to patch it up. I began to work on it, taking my time to make sure it would actually hold together. This ship was pretty light, so fixing the floor wasn't a problem. We didn't need droids for this.

I had finished a few hours later, sighing afterward. I felt exhausted and sore, so I laid back for a moment, closing my eyes. "Ani, wake up." I opened my eyes to see Ahsoka's beautiful ones staring down at me. She laughed as I sat up. "What were you doing? You're a mess."

"Fixing the ship. Kaimi woke up in the middle of the night, so I brought her down here for something to eat. Obi-Wan had me patch this up... he took her into her room for me. I kind of just fell asleep for a bit after that."

"You look like you're going to fall over dead, Anakin."

I smirked. "Thanks. I'll go take a shower if it makes you feel better."

She laughed. "It will make _you _feel better. Get going or I'll drag you there."

I leaned back, stretching my legs out toward her. "I dare you to drag me all the way into the refresher without stopping." She grabbed my legs and began to pull me. She managed to get me across the room and attempted to get me back up a ramp. She fell into a sitting position, laughing. I laughed, too, sitting up slightly to look at her. "I'm not that heavy."

"It's your armor. Why do you keep wearing all of that?"

"You never know when I'm going to get shot at or something, Ahsoka. Do you want me to switch my outfit?"

"Yes, please. I would prefer it to be something light so I can easily drag you."

I rolled backwards into a standing position. I leaned toward her and outstretched my hand to help her up. She gratefully took it and stood. "Next time we get to a shop, I'll buy something. I promise."

She smiled and leaned in to hug me. "All right, mister. Shower time. Get going."

I laughed as we separated. I walked passed her and she smacked me playfully. I turned around to see her smiling uncontrollably. "Just you wait, Snips."

"I'll be waiting for you." I laughed and continued up the ramp. I heard her footsteps coming up behind me. I headed toward the refresher and she began to walk in the opposite direction. She was probably going to check on Kaimi.

I jumped into the shower, letting the water run down my body. It was very soothing and felt so comforting. I sighed in relief as my hair matted down against my head. The steam floated into the air, calming me. All the dirt and grime washed away from me, running across the shower's floor and out of sight. After a few minutes, I washed myself.

I finished shortly after that, feeling all of my muscles relax. I stepped out, wrapping myself in a towel. I looked across the room to see a pair of fresh clothes waiting to be worn. It was like Obi-Wan's outfit, but brown. I smirked at it, seeing a note on the side.

It said: _I bought this for you a long time ago. It can't wait until your birthday. You need a different look. I love you. Enjoy until you meet me in our room..._

I laughed and dressed myself. I looked at myself in the mirror. "Look at you," I laughed to myself. I could get used to wearing this. I shook my head, smiling before walking out and heading back to the room. I heard Kaimi talking to Ahsoka inside. "Mommy, I had a bad dream last night about Daddy."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Mhm. Mommy, he hurt you. You were crying and Daddy's eyes changed colors. He looked mean like the mean man who hurt him."

My jaw dropped. She had a dream about me hurting Ahsoka. She was comparing me to Jaele. The only part I didn't understand was the eye color thing. "Oh, it's okay, Kaimi. He's not going to hurt me. It was just a nightmare. Daddy loves me and I love him."

I walked in front of the door, allowing it to slide open for me. "Hey, you two," I said, putting a smile back on my face. I didn't want them to know that I had just overheard their conversation. Maybe it was something I wasn't supposed to here.

"Ani," Ahsoka breathed, returning the smile.

"Hi, Daddy!"

Kaimi jumped off of the bed, running into my arms. I picked her up and twirled her around for a minute. Once I stopped, she leaned back to stare at me. "What are you doing?"

"Your eyes are blue."

I laughed. "They always have been."

"They are pretty. Blue not yellow."

"Why would they be yellow?"

I heard loud footsteps in the hallway. "Kaimi!" a small voice yelled, banging on the door until it slid open. Airi ran in and attacked my legs. "Uncle Ani! Can I play with Kaimi?"

"Hey. Sure thing," I said, placing Kaimi on the floor. The two girls ran off, talking about finding Shmi. They all wanted to play hide-and-seek.

Ahsoka laughed from the bed. "They're adorable."

I turned around and smiled weakly at her. "Yeah."

I sat at the end of the bed, staring at the door. A bit of realization dawned on me at that moment. Kaimi was referring to Sith eyes. She probably saw me go down a darker path because of Jaele's death. I felt the same, so I didn't understand.

I was slightly upset by that, but I didn't feel any anger or rage. Ahsoka wrapped her arms over my shoulders, resting her hands on my chest. "Is everything all right?"

"Just thinking about what Kaimi said."

"Don't dwell on it. She told me that she had a nightmare. It's probably nothing," she replied kissing my neck and rubbing my chest.

"What if it turns into something? I felt different when I was killing Jaele. I wanted to kill him. I felt like... a _monster._"

"You and I both know that you're not a monster. You're wonderful and I love you for that. If I felt that something was happening to you, I would let you know that I didn't like it."

I turned my head a bit to kiss her. "Thanks, Soka."

"I love you, Anakin."

"I love you, too."

She leaned her head back on my shoulder and began to rub my chest again. "Relax. I can feel all of your tension. There's nothing to worry about. You're still the same Ani that I fell in love with."

I smiled and closed my eyes, leaning against her. She pulled me backwards up to the pillows before she laid beside me. I opened my eyes to smile at her. She leaned in and kissed me.

I rolled over her and placed my hands on either side of her body. I kissed her passionately and slowly. She began to remove my new vest. The poor thing wouldn't be worn for more than twenty minutes at most. Without warning, Ahsoka pushed me off of her, knocking me off of the bed and onto the floor. She jumped over me and ran into the refresher. I quickly got up and ran in after her, rubbing her back and telling her that everything was okay. "I'm here," I whispered.

This was almost like when she was pregnant the first time. We didn't know it just then, but I'd said those exact same words. I was here and I always would be. She emptied all of her food into the toilet before leaning backwards. I sat behind her, pulling her into my lap. She rested her head on my chest and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I whispered, kissing her cheek. "Like I said the first time, your health is more important."

"We haven't had enough time together for a while. I feel bad for pushing you away like that. Did I hurt you when you rolled off the bed?"

I shrugged. "Stop feeling bad. I don't even know," I laughed. "I didn't feel any pain. I was too concerned with getting in here for you."

She turned her head to look at me slightly. "I'm –"

"Don't say _sorry _anymore," I wrapped my arms around her waist, rubbing her stomach. "This little one needs you to be healthy. That's all I care about. I'm not the kind of guy who needs to have sex all the time, Soka. You of all people know that."

"Thank you so much," she whispered.

"I mean it. I love you."

I kissed her cheek and she closed her eyes while leaning against my chest again. We just sat in comfortable silence in the refresher for a while. We needed to be alone like this. I missed sitting with her, holding her this close to me. I smiled before closing my own eyes to drift off into my memories of us.


	8. Watching the Children

**POV: Obi-Wan Kenobi**

I knocked on Anakin's door. The two of them should have been awake by now. Kaimi and Airi were beginning to drive Satine insane. Shmi was being quiet while the two wrecked everything in their path. I leaned against the door, trying to listen. Nothing was going on. Well, that was a good sign. I used the Force to open the door. They weren't on the bed. I walked into the refresher to see the two of them on the floor.

He was leaning against the base of the shower, holding her against his chest. They both looked so peaceful, but he looked very uncomfortable. I carefully slid his hands away from her stomach and picked her up. I carried her into the bedroom area and laid her on their bed. I walked back into the refresher. There was no way I could carry him. I sighed and knelt down next to him. "Anakin, wake up."

I pushed his arm a little bit. "Anakin," I whispered. "Hey, come on, little brother."

He lifted his head slightly and slowly began to open his eyes. He turned his head toward me and his hands moved up from the floor. He lurched into a sitting position and stared at me wide-eyed. "Where is she?"

"Anakin, relax!" I whispered. "I put her on the bed. Are you okay?"

"Oh. I'm... okay. Neck hurts," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, considering the position I saw you in when I walked in, I'm not surprised that it's sore. What were you two doing on the floor anyway?"

"She got morning sickness."

"Ah, okay. I understand. Thank you for fixing the ship this morning, Anakin. I'm sorry that you fell asleep down there. Satine's been taking care of the kids. They're driving her mad."

He chuckled and stood up slowly. "No problem for the ship. As for the kids, I'll take Kaimi and Airi for a bit. You and Satine go rest. I'm sure you deserve it. I'll see if Padme is awake."

I nodded and we both left the room. We entered my room to see Satine walk out of the refresher carrying a very wet Kaimi. "Kaimi..." Anakin sighed. "Have you been bad for Aunt Satine?"

The little girl stared at her father in horror. "No, Daddy. I was very good."

"Then why are you soaked?"

"Um..."

"Uh huh," Anakin said, raising his eyebrows. "Well, you and Airi are going to come with me. These two need a break from you both. Let's go play with Padme."

"Padme is taking a nap," Satine said.

"Well, I guess she'll have to wake up now," Anakin laughed. "Come on, kids."

Both Kaimi and Airi took his hands and they walked out of the room. I chuckled when Kaimi looked over her shoulder in horror. The door slid to a close and I laid on the bed beside Satine. "Did you tell him to take them?"

"No. I told him that you've been taking care of them. He offered to take them."

She smiled and rested her head on the pillows. "Remind me... to thank him..." she sighed as she drifted off into sleep. I smiled and laid beside her, watching her sleep.

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

"Okay, now, Mommy is sleeping. We have to be very quiet. I'm going to go in there and grab you some clothes. You're going to wait in the refresher so I can change you, okay?"

Kaimi nodded. I looked at Airi who was staring off into space. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Two year olds... I walked into the room, tiptoeing to a dresser that held Kaimi's clothing. I picked out something that looked like it matched. I couldn't tell for sure because I'm not into the whole fashion thing... Ahsoka would probably scold me later for dressing our daughter like some homeless child. She did that once...

I saw Kaimi run into the refresher, Airi trailing behind her. I smirked. Quiet kid. She takes after me in that aspect. Every time I look at her, I see more of Ahsoka in her though. I went into the refresher to see Kaimi completely undressed. She wasted no time at all. "Daddy!" she whined when I started out slow. I ended up quickly dressing her. She squirmed around so much that I almost had to yell at her to stop moving. Airi chuckled beside me, resting her head on my shoulder.

I sat back after I dressed Kaimi. "There ya go, kiddo."

I looked her up and down realizing that I had completely failed at dressing my own daughter. That was pretty depressing in itself. I sighed deeply, bowing my head slightly. "Daddy, this isn't on right."

"I know. I'm sorry." I removed her shirt, flipping it so it wasn't inside-out. I placed her head inside the hole, pulling it down as she placed her arms through the side holes.

"Good job, Daddy," a new voice whispered. I turned around to see Ahsoka standing in the doorway. She was smiling at me while chuckling lightly.

"Yeah..."

She leaned down to kiss my cheek before running her hand through my hair. "I need to teach you how to dress her properly. Perhaps we should, you know, test it on me."

I laughed loudly, scaring Kaimi. "Oh, _definitely. _I'm looking forward to that, Soka."

She smirked, pulling me up from the floor. She kissed me slowly, causing the girls to make disgusted noises. They both shouted "Ew!" a few times.

Ahsoka laughed into the kiss and pulled away, continuing to laugh. I smiled at her before looking down to see the kids covering their eyes. "What were you up to, Ani?"

"Well, Kaimi here put a bit of stress on Satine. She must have been messing with the toilet when I walked in because she was drenched. So I took both of them from Satine to allow her to relax a bit. I wanted to quietly bring them here so I could change Kaimi's clothes. Of course, you saw my failed attempt and here we are now..."

"You did just fine," she said, pulling my face closer to her.

"I didn't want to wake you up though."

"I was already awake. You just didn't know it."

"Really?"

"Yes. I watched your face of determination as you rummaged through the dresser. You had no clue what to dress her in, so you got a bit nervous. I could feel it."

I nodded. "Well, you're the mother of all things fashionable. I'm the father of... failure," I said, sighing.

"You are _not _a failure, Anakin. You're the best husband and father anyone could ever have. Everything about you is wonderful."

"You forgot best uncle!" Airi chimed in. We both glanced at her and smiled.

"Thanks," I whispered, reaching my mechanical hand out toward her. I balled it into a fist at the exact same time she did the same. We bumped them together and pulled back, causing our fingers to explode.

"That's cute," Ahsoka laughed. "When did you two make a secret little thing like that?"

"A while ago. We've never showed it to anyone but Kaimi. You're lucky, Mrs. Skywalker. This is top secret, so you can't tell anyone. If you do, you'll have to suffer the consequences..."

"Yeah!" Airi yelled, causing Ahsoka and I to burst into laughter.

Ahsoka wrapped her arms around my waist, leaning onto my chest. "I love you, Anakin."

"I love you, too."

"Daddy, can we go play with Padme?" Kaimi asked, tugging at the cloth covering my knee.

I looked at Ahsoka, waiting to see how she would react. She smiled at them before looking at me. She saw my worried look and hers became concerned. "Daddy will be right with you girls. You go wake Padme up." Airi and Kaimi ran out of the room, screaming and yelling like the children that they are. "What's wrong, Ani?"

"I thought you might get upset by me taking them to Padme instead of you."

"Don't worry, Ani. You were taking them to her because you wanted me to rest. Would you mind if I joined you? Oh, and you of all people know that I have nothing against her."

I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she whispered, kissing me.

"They're waiting for us," I whispered, returning her kisses slowly. She took my hand and intertwined our fingers. She smiled at me and we left the room, heading toward Padme's.

I leaned my ear against the door, resulting in Ahsoka chuckling. I heard Padme trying to calm the kids down. "Kaimi, no! Don't –"

There was a loud crash against the floor. I ran inside to see pieces of glass on the floor. Kaimi wasn't injured, but she was definitely in trouble. Padme sighed when she saw us. Her eyes met mine and looked apologetic. "Kaimi," I whispered, sounding menacing. Kaimi's eyes focused on me and a great amount of horror spread across her face. She ran to Padme and hid behind her. "Kaimi, come here _right now_." Padme moved out of the way, moving to clean the glass on the floor. Ahsoka went over to help her while I took Kaimi's hand and pulled her out of the room. I sat down on the floor, coming close to her height. "Kaimi, do you understand what you did in there?"

"I made Padme mad."

"You broke her favorite vase, Kaimi. That was from her mother. You haven't been listening very well lately. You upset Aunt Satine and Padme. What do you think you should say to her?"

"I didn't mean to break it."

"No," I whispered. "You need to go in there and tell her you're sorry."

Her head hung low as she turned away from me and entered the room. "Padme?" her voice said, barely audible.

"Yes, Kaimi?"

"I'm sorry for breaking the vase. I didn't mean to. Daddy said I had to say sorry."

"It's all right, honey."

I entered the room, seeing Padme holding a cloth to her hand. "Are you all right?"

"It's just a scratch."

Ahsoka walked out of the refresher. "That was not just a scratch, Padme. You must have hit something because that was a lot of blood."

I looked at the floor, seeing bloodstains across it. I sighed and looked at Padme. This time, I was the one displaying an apologetic expression. The kids sat on Padme's bed, watching Shmi sleep. Ahsoka, Padme, and I walked over toward the refresher. Padme removed the cloth and there was a large gash across her palm. "Padme..."

"Anakin, I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. I should have known to move it. They're young and they don't understand just yet. It's okay," she replied, smiling weakly.

"If there's anything we can do to make it up to you, you just let us know, all right?"

"There's nothing I want from you two," she laughed. "You're both amazing friends. Ahsoka, you're like my little sister, so these are like my nieces."

I sighed deeply. Ahsoka left the room to check on the kids, making sure they didn't destroy anything else. "Padme," I whispered, looking at her. I handed her a few credits, wrapping them in her hand. "It's the least I can do for you."

"Anakin, I can't..."

"Yes. You can and you will. I'm really sorry about it and I know that I can't fix it. Take these and I'll be a little happier, okay?"

She looked at me sadly and smiled. "You have a good heart, Anakin. I see how she fell in love with you. Then again, I can see how I did, too."

She hugged me and leaned into my chest. This felt like more than just a friendly hug...


	9. And So It Begins

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

After having the kids play for a bit with Padme, they calmed down. I carried both Kaimi and Airi back to their respective rooms and laid them on their beds. Ahsoka was waiting for me in our room. I was slightly uneasy about Padme's hug earlier. I wondered if there was some deep meaning laced into it, but I was probably thinking too hard into it. If I told Ahsoka, she would probably confront Padme...

I entered my room, seeing Ahsoka's eyes closed. I tiptoed over to the bed and carefully laid down on it. "I'm not sleeping, Ani," she laughed.

"Oh. I thought you were..."

"Of course not. I've been waiting for you. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You felt really uneasy when we were with Padme. You're not acting the same now. You seem nervous and off. That's why I'm asking."

I sighed, realizing that I had a hard time keeping secrets from her. "Padme hugged me earlier. It felt kind of... weird. That's what I'm uneasy about. I'm probably just over-thinking something that's really nothing."

She propped up on her elbow to look me in the eyes. "If it made you feel this way, then obviously there was something wrong with it. Did she do or say anything prior to or after it?"

"She told me that I had a good heart. She said that she could see how you fell in love with me and then how she did, too. There was nothing afterward though."

A look of hurt crossed her features. "You don't think that she's falling in love with you again, do you? I mean, I know that you two have a child, but... Ani..."

I shushed her and pulled her close to me. "Even if she is falling in love with me, I'm not falling for her. I married you because I wanted to, not because I felt that I had to. I love you with _all _of my heart, not a portion of it. Well, actually it's divided between you and Kaimi..."

She laughed and punched my chest. "You have to love me and Kaimi equally. What if she tries to lure you into loving her again?"

"I won't fall into that trap."

"Ani..."

"No. Soka, I'm not going to fall for her ever again. Yes, I had a child with her, but do you understand how long she hid that fact from me? Five _years._ You only kept it from me for, what, an hour at most?"

"Two hours actually," she sighed.

I smirked. "That's beside the point. That was hours, not years." She cuddled up closer to me and kissed me. "We may have had a small argument about it when we found out, but you told me upfront that you were pregnant. I learned about my five year old daughter by walking in and hearing her call out for Padme while I was Force-choking her." Ahsoka didn't look like she believed me very much, which kind of upset me. Did she really think that I would leave her? I sat up, pulling away from her, and turned to look at her. "Ahsoka Skywalker, are you accusing me of not loving you? If I didn't love you, I would have left you before I married you."

"I never said that you didn't love me. You just... never said that you don't love her..."

"I don't love her, Ahsoka. Don't worry, I will not leave you for her," I whispered, leaning down to kiss her slowly and passionately. "I love _you _and only you, Soka." She pulled me on top of her and I knew what she wanted. I smiled, kissing her lovingly.

**POV: Obi-Wan Kenobi**

I sighed after a few hours of lying beside Satine. Watching her sleep had been great, but I needed to do something with the ship. We've been floating in Coruscant's orbit since we rescued Kaimi. I got off of the bed as carefully as I could so as not to wake Satine and left the room. I passed by Airi's room, hearing her snoring lightly.

I walked past, heading toward Anakin and Ahsoka's room. As I got closer, I realized that I had once again been disturbed. I slammed my palm against my face and sighed. "By the Force..." Things quieted down afterward. I could hear them both laughing inside, so I decided that I could now interrupt them. I knocked on the door.

There was a bit of shuffling going on inside and after a few moments, the door slid open. I looked at Anakin, raising my eyebrow. He looked like... _never mind_. All he had on was pants... "If you're done enjoying yourself..."

He laughed and turned to face Ahsoka. I glanced at her, seeing a blush creep into her lekku. She laid back on the bed, throwing the blankets over her entire form. "Don't embarrass my wife, Obi-Wan," he laughed. "Anyway, you came here for a reason. What's up?"

"I apologize, Mrs. Skywalker," I replied, causing laughter to erupt from both of them. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I came to ask if you had any preferences on a planet we should fly to. We've been above Coruscant for a while and I figured that you would both like to get off the ship. I guess I was wrong, considering the fact that you can still have fun on a ship..."

Anakin burst into laughter again. "Ahsoka and I can have fun anywhere. I take it Satine is still shutting you out."

"She is not – Anakin..."

He turned around, facing Ahsoka. "Well, where would you like to live? Naboo, Mandalore, and Coruscant are out of the question. We may have to choose from a container or something if we can't decide."

"Rishi or Ryloth," she answered.

Anakin turned back to me with his trademark smile. I rolled my eyes. "Rishi sounds fine. I'll talk to Padme and Satine about it."

"Maybe she'll let you back in..." Anakin muttered under his breath, disguising it with a cough.

"You'd better sleep with one eye open for a while, Anakin," I threw back, leaving before he could reply with some smart comment.

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

"What was that about?"

I laughed, turning around to head back to our bed. I plopped down beside Ahsoka and put my arms around her. "Satine isn't letting him... you know."

"Really? Why?"

"She's having some issues trusting him apparently. I don't know exact details."

"How do _you_ know about this?"

"They're hardly ever separated. Obi-Wan spent the entire day repairing the ship, which he hates to do, leaving her with Airi. Normally, he would ask me to go repair the ship because I can do it in less time, but he didn't ask me until he was wiped out." She looked nervous for a few moments. "Don't worry, Ahsoka. Those two are too tight to let something like that go. They'll work it out in the end." She sighed and frowned, leaning closer to me. "What's wrong?"

"I'm the cause of their problem."

I was taken aback for a second. "How could you be the cause of something like that? You haven't done anything wrong as far as I know."

"Obi-Wan is worried about me because I'm stressed, much like how worried you are. I overheard Satine arguing with Obi-Wan. This was when you were asleep below deck. She asked him how he could fall for another married woman who was having another man's child..." Tears began to roll down her face, almost breaking me. "I never wanted to hurt their relationship. I really didn't. Obi-Wan was trying to be nice to me because you were stressed, too."

"I understand, Soka," I said, wiping away her tears and trying to sound calm. "I'll... see if I can talk to Satine. I know Obi-Wan wouldn't leave her. There's a reason for –" I stopped what I was about to say. I was just about to tell her that marriage was a big deal and that dishonesty wasn't allowed in it. I would be hurting myself by remembering what Padme did to me in our marriage. I pushed that thought away and smiled at her, kissing her cheek. "I'll talk to Satine."

She nodded and closed her eyes. I stroked her lekku until I heard her soft snores, indicating that she had drifted off into sleep. I carefully slid off of the bed, throwing a loose shirt onto my bare chest. I quietly exited the room, heading toward Satine and Obi-Wan's room. I knocked on the door and heard a bit of shuffling as footsteps neared the door. It slid open to reveal a very tired looking Satine. "Anakin," she greeted. "Is everything all right?"

"Can I talk to you, please?"

"Of course," she replied, motioning for me to enter the room. Obi-Wan wasn't in, so I could freely speak my mind without offending him. Satine sat on the edge of her bed while I stood looking down at her.

"Ahsoka just brought it to my attention that you believe Obi-Wan is cheating on you."

"How would she know that?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "She believes that she is the cause of your arguments. She overheard one and felt guilty. She told me that Obi-Wan was trying to help her because I'm stressed just as much as she is. I –"

"She's taking my husband away and leaving you. Aren't you her husband? Why don't you care about what she's doing? She's playing games with him!"

"Ahsoka is doing no such thing!" I yelled, growing increasingly angry.

"The way she looks at him gives it all away! I know that she's in love with him, too. He must feel something for her because he constantly checks on her. I wouldn't be surprised if _your _child turned out to be his."

If my jaw had been as flexible, I assumed it would have hit the floor and crashed through into the lower parts of the ship. "_Excuse me?_"

"I'm saying that Ahsoka could be carrying Obi-Wan's child. Why do you think he's diving into this pregnancy? He didn't do much for her when she was pregnant with Kaimi."

"Satine, I am absolutely positive that that child she's carrying right now is mine. Why would you pin this on Obi-Wan? I thought you trusted him! I trust Ahsoka and I know that she wouldn't do something like you're implying. Don't you think you're just a little bit insecure?"

"_Insecure? _My, Anakin, you have grown up, but only a little. You're living in some fantasy world. You had a child with Padme. Maybe Ahsoka thinks she can show you her pain by having one with Obi-Wan."

"I can't believe that I'm actually listening to this," I sighed in frustration, glaring at her.

"You had better check who you're trusting, Anakin. Ahsoka –"

"I'm done!" I screamed, throwing my arms down to my sides, balling my hands into fists. "I'm not going to listen to anymore of this. I trust her because I love her. Obviously you've lost your love for Obi-Wan if this is how you trust him."

I turned on my heel and exited the room. I bet I woke Ahsoka up...

I really didn't want to go in there and face her at the moment. She would probably be upset with me for the way I had gone about things. Arguing had never really been her biggest negotiator... I entered the bridge to see Obi-Wan looking slightly depressed. I sat beside him, displaying the same expression. He glanced over at me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. Hey, can you set the coordinates in for Rishi? I kind of want to go there."

"Sure," he replied, moving to do as I had ordered.

I waited for him to take his seat before I spoke again. "I had an argument with your wife."

"You did what?" he exclaimed.


	10. Torn Apart

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

I was now sitting on my bed, holding my knees to my chest. Anakin and Satine were fighting because of me. That was just perfect. Satine was arguing with everyone and I had been the reason for it. Now I really didn't have anyone to talk to. Satine hates me because she thinks I'm having Obi-Wan's baby. I'm uneasy about being around Padme because I believe Anakin is cheating on me for her. I can't even bear being with Anakin like I used to because I thought he was cheating. Obi-Wan was the only person I could really talk to now.

"Mommy?" a little voice whispered. I looked at the door as it slid to a close. Kaimi came in, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she walked closer to me.

I helped her up onto the bed and smiled at her. "Hey. How did you sleep?"

"Good. Mommy, why are you sad?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about, baby," I whispered.

"I heard Daddy yelling at Aunt Satine."

I could hear arguing in the hallway, coming closer to the room. "Stay here," I whispered to Kaimi, moving to get off of the bed. I grabbed Anakin's large robe and wrapped myself in it.

I leaned against the door to listen to the voices outside. "Anakin, will you listen to me, please?"

"Obi-Wan, I'm sick of the lectures. Your wife is shutting you out and blaming mine for it. I'm not about to sit there with some snacks and allow Satine to tear Ahsoka's self esteem down. She's pregnant, for Force sake! Do you know how much more stress Satine put on her just by arguing with you?"

I opened the door and walked out into the hallway. Obi-Wan rested a hand on Anakin's shoulder. Obi-Wan's back was to me and Anakin's front faced me, but his eyes were closed tightly. "Anakin, listen to me. We're all under a bit of stress lately."

Anakin smacked the hand away from him. "It's not right." He continued to walk past him, glaring as he came to me. Anakin walked into the room right past me without saying a word. I watched as Obi-Wan turned around and sighed, looking at me with an apologetic expression. I half smiled at him before walking into the room after Anakin. "Ani, I'm sorry."

He was lying face down on the bed beside Kaimi. She looked upset seeing her father like this. I was, too. I walked over to the bedside and rubbed his back slowly. "Stop saying you're sorry. It's not your fault," he mumbled into the pillow.

"If I hadn't said anything about Satine –"

"If you hadn't said anything about her, I would be even more upset than I am right now. Obi-Wan is trying to side with Satine, saying that he understands how she's thinking. I think she's insecure and immature. He's blaming himself for their failed relationship at least," he replied, sitting up.

"It's failed?"

"Apparently. The two can't even sleep in the same room now. I found him on the bridge not too long ago. I don't want this to happen to us, Soka." I still believed that he was going to leave me for Padme, but maybe he was putting an effort into keeping our relationship intact. "Soka?"

"Hm?"

"Are you listening to what I'm saying?"

"What did you say?"

"I said that I love you with all of my heart. I'd never accuse you of leaving me because of a suspicion. I know how you're feeling right now and I want to help you. The stress is going to do horrible things to you and our child." I nodded. "What's wrong?" I wouldn't answer him because I was internally accusing him of cheating on me. I guess I could understand if he did. She had his daughter, too. They had a previous marriage also... He pulled me into his lap. I curled up against him, letting my feet dangle off the side of the bed. "Talk to me." I shook my head, not wanting to speak. I wondered what he would think of me for my thoughts. He would probably be upset with me for accusing him, even if it were true... Kaimi was staring at us, concerned. She kept looking back and forth between Anakin and me. He wrapped his arms around me tighter and kissed my montrals. "Ahsoka, I'm your husband. You can tell me anything. What's on your mind?"

"Are you cheating on me for Padme?"

"Didn't we already have this conversation?"

"Answer the question, Anakin."

He pushed me off of him and onto the bed. He stood up and grabbed Kaimi. Before I knew it, he had left the room. I stared at the door, not believing that he had just done that. The door slid open a few moments later and he came back in without Kaimi. "I am _not _cheating on you, Ahsoka. I really wish that you wouldn't accuse me of that," he whispered.

"I wish you would just tell me the truth! I know she still loves you. If you love her, I just want to know."

"I don't love her, Ahsoka! I did years ago and that's in the past. Why can't you let that part of my past die? I'm tired of having it resurface."

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because you have a child with her, too. What if she forbids you from seeing Shmi ever again unless you marry her?"

"I don't think she's going to do that, Ahsoka. Listen to yourself. You're beginning to sound like Satine. She accused you of carrying Obi-Wan's child instead of mine."

"What if I am?" I blurted without thinking of the pain that would cause him. His mouth gaped and he looked hurt. "Ani, I –"

"I can't believe you. I can't believe any of you," he whispered, sounding angrier. He turned around and stormed out of the room.

A few minutes after he left, Padme came in. "Ahsoka, I... overheard what happened."

"Is he cheating on me for you?"

"Yes."

I stared at the floor, feeling like my heart had just been ripped out. Padme had just confirmed what Anakin had been lying about for so long. I threw myself on the pillows and started crying. I heard the door open and close, Padme's footsteps retreating from the room. I can't believe this...

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I slammed my fist against the metallic wall, hearing and feeling the snap of my knuckle. It wasn't the biggest and most important pain I felt right now though. Ahsoka had just branded me as a cheating husband. That was a little hurtful, considering the fact that I told her numerous times that I loved her.

What hurt the most was what she said when I brought up Satine's insecure comment. "_She accused you of carrying Obi-Wan's child instead of mine._"

I replayed her face that had transformed into anger. "_What if I am?_"

My trust in her was spiraling downward. I didn't know who to really believe anymore. Satine was insecurely accusing everyone, Obi-Wan was siding with Satine over something that I hoped wasn't true, and Ahsoka thinks I'm leaving her.

I tried to walk down another hallway, but I collapsed against the wall. I slid down and hit the floor, breaking down. This felt worse than Padme's admittance to cheating on me. I truly loved Ahsoka and we've been through so much. I'd never leave her for anyone. There was no one in the entire galaxy that I could love more than her and now she didn't trust me. I wondered what indication I had given her to make her jump to that conclusion.

I moved into a sitting position and slammed my head against the wall, torturing myself. Luckily, no one could see me. That would only make things worse right now.

I was supposed to be strong and support everyone around me, but here I was, breaking down. Tears were falling freely down my face and onto the floor. I didn't care, I just let them go. My chest heaved from the uncontrollable sobs that erupted.

I've felt useless before, but this had to be one of the worst times ever.

**POV: Obi-Wan Kenobi**

I could feel all of the emotions inside the ship. It was really painful...

Kaimi was in a deep confusion, Ahsoka felt depressed and betrayed, Satine upset, and Padme felt satisfaction. Those were smaller amounts of emotions that I could feel. The worst emotion was coming from Anakin. His emotions felt like a hurricane, ripping through everything that it touched.

I left the bridge again to go find Ahsoka. I wondered how much trouble I had caused between them this time. The door slid open and Ahsoka was crying into the pillows. "Ahsoka!" I exclaimed, running toward her. "What happened?"

"I... I hurt... him..."

"How?"

"He... told me what Satine said..."

"What did Satine say?"

She sat up slightly, wiping her tears away. "Satine said that... I might be having your child instead of his..."

"You know Anakin wouldn't believe that. He knows that it's his. Doesn't he?" she looked away from me. "Ahsoka, what did you say to him?"

"Without thinking, I blurted 'what if I am?' You should have seen his face..."

"Can you feel his emotions right now?"

"No," she whispered. "I'm too caught up in my own. Is he okay?"

"He's... not doing so well. All right, he's broken. He's completely broken. His emotions are completely unstable. They exploded and now they're tearing him apart."

"I need to talk to him..." she muttered, pushing past me.

I grabbed her shoulder lightly. "I don't think that's the best thing for him right now. All of his anger could really hurt you if he let it control him. He might not be aware of what he's saying or doing. It's best to leave him be for now."

"I know that's how you plan to handle this situation, but he's my husband. I need to talk to him before his emotions throw him down a path that he can't return from. Aren't you supposed to be flying the ship?"

"It's on autopilot to Rishi. Ahsoka, do yourself a favor and leave him be."

She sighed in frustration, leaving the room and tracking Anakin down. He'd only made it a few hallways away.

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

I ran out into the hallway, now feeling bits and pieces of Anakin's emotions. They crashed against my heart, paining me deeply. I could feel him tearing himself apart from the inside. I ran down a few other hallways, glancing down each one until I saw his figure collapsed against the wall, shaking. I heard his sobs from the end of the hallway. I heard words coming out of his mouth, but they didn't sound perfect. I ran to him, kneeling beside him and pulling his face to my chest. "Anakin..." I whispered. "Ani." He continued to fall to pieces in front of me. I've never seen him fall this far before. I've seen him break, but not this badly. The pieces of him that he had carefully crafted to hide behind were spread across the floor. This was Anakin. He wasn't as strong as he made himself out to be. As much as I hated to see him like this, I loved that he was displaying his emotions. "I'm so sorry for accusing you and telling you those horrible things. Padme told me that you... got together with her again, but I can't believe that. I mean, look at you. You wouldn't fall to pieces if what she said were true."

He closed his eyes, continuing his internal torture. I ran my hand through his hair and rubbed his back. "_Kill me_..." he muttered.


	11. Apologies Go a Long Way

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

"Kill me..."

"What?" she gasped, staring down at me in horror. I could hardly see her because of the tears clouding my vision. "Why?"

"I can't do this."

"Yes, you can! I'm here. I'll help you if you talk to me."

"I can't do this anymore, Ahsoka," I said, shaking my head. More tears ran down and away from their pool of origination.

If she wouldn't help me, I would do it myself. I took my lightsaber off of my belt, holding it tightly in my hand. I closed my eyes. "Anakin, no!" she screamed.

There was another scream and my lightsaber was ripped out of my grip. I felt a forceful presence pressing me against the floor. I opened my eyes, seeing a blurry vision of Obi-Wan and Satine. My body was destroying itself from the inside, beginning with my mind. Obi-Wan was holding me down by my arms. I cried out, begging him to end my life.

Satine was standing near Ahsoka, holding her. Obi-Wan had nothing to say that would change my mind right now. I didn't want to see another day where I hurt someone or was hurt. "Kill me!" I screamed. No one would listen to me.

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

I was crying as Satine held me. She rubbed my back, trying to comfort me as tears poured down both of our faces. I couldn't pry my eyes away from my husband. He was losing it... "Anakin, stop this right now!" Obi-Wan cried out. Anakin kept screaming for Obi-Wan to kill him. Obi-Wan turned his head to look at us. "Satine, get her out of here, please. I'll try my best to calm him down."

Satine pried me away from the hallway, having a difficult time. I couldn't leave him like this, but I couldn't watch him fall down so far. "Ahsoka, please," she pleaded.

I gave in and we left. As we left the hallway, I could still hear him screaming and sobbing. Kaimi and Airi were outside of their rooms, waiting for us. I took Kaimi's hand. She looked so afraid because she could hear her father. Satine, the children, and I crowded into the room. I began to hyperventilate as I stumbled onto my bed. Kaimi and Airi jumped up near the pillows and Satine sat beside me. "I'm killing him," I whispered, closing my eyes.

"No, Ahsoka, you aren't. It's my fault. If I hadn't fought with Obi-Wan about you, you never would have told Anakin, and none of this would have happened. It all started out with me, thus making it my fault. Please, don't stress yourself. It's not healthy for either of you," she whispered, hugging me.

Padme walked into the room, looking scared. "What is going on?"

I looked at her, sadness and anger in my eyes. "Anakin wants us to kill him."

"What?" she gasped. "Why? What did you say to him?"

"He's losing his mind!" I cried out. "He's upset with me for accusing him of cheating and now he's tormenting himself. This is all _your_ fault!"

"How is this _my_ fault?"

"If you hadn't made him so uneasy when you hugged him, I wouldn't have asked him if he loved you! I'm too stupid to believe you and wrongfully accuse him. I know that he loves me and he constantly tells me this..."

"Where's Obi-Wan?"

"Trying to stop Anakin from hurting himself," Satine replied.

I stared in disbelief at Padme. She didn't care about what happened to Anakin. She kept playing it off like it didn't matter. The truth is, it _did_ matter. Anakin meant a lot to all of us and without him, who knows what would happen. He would have three children that would grow up without their father around...

The screaming had finally stopped and I sighed, fearing the worst had just happened. Obi-Wan entered the room, looking depressed. "Is Anakin...?" I began, choking on my words that wouldn't come out.

"He's fine. I tranquilized him for a while..." Obi-Wan rested a hand on my shoulder. "Ahsoka, I am so sorry. I'm going to try to help him as best as I can without further damaging him. If you hadn't gotten to him when you did, he may have succeeded."

Satine rubbed my back as Obi-Wan tried his best to put on a comforting smile. Padme left the room, taking the girls with her. "I'm so afraid..." I whispered. "I don't want to lose him..."

"I understand. He's like my little brother. I'm as close to him as you are, sort of. Imagine how difficult it was to sedate him. I saw the wild look in his eye. He really wanted me to finish him..."

"I shouldn't have told him anything..." I said, shaking my head.

"He could have been in a far worse state, Ahsoka. You saved him." After several minutes of crying on my behalf, Obi-Wan and I walked out into the hallway where Anakin was located. He was resting on the floor. Obi-Wan took his upper body and I grabbed his legs. Together, we carried him into the bedroom. Satine moved the covers and we placed him on the mattress. I sighed and looked down at him. I can't believe that I had brought him to the edge. "Get some rest, Ahsoka," Obi-Wan whispered. "If he wakes up and acts like he did, use this."

He handed me a sedative that I would inject into Anakin. I nodded, waiting for him and Satine to leave. Once they were gone, I threw the sedative onto the floor, not spilling any of the contents. I grabbed Anakin's hand, clutching it tightly and leaned my head on his chest. I cried deeply against him, wishing that I could take back every word that I had said to him that led him down this path.

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling pressure on my chest. I flexed my fingers, feeling someone else's placed against mine. I moved my head up slightly to see Ahsoka's sleeping form. Half of her body was on me, the other half hanging over the side of the bed.

I sat up slowly and pulled her onto the bed carefully. Her face was dried with tears. Why had she been crying? I saw something on the floor not too far away from the bed. I pulled it to me with the Force and looked at the inscription. It was a sedative. Everything crashed down on me. I hurriedly looked at Ahsoka and started to shake her lightly. "Ahsoka, wake up, please."

She groaned and propped herself up on her elbow. "Mm?"

"Soka," I whispered, pulling her against me.

"Ani!" she cried out, waking up a bit more. She pulled back to kiss me roughly. "I'm so glad you're all right. Do you remember anything?"

"I remember everything. I'm…so sorry... I wish that you hadn't seen all of that..."

"Ani, I almost caused you to kill yourself. I don't care how you look in certain situations. I just want you alive and well. I don't want you to consider ending your life ever again, do you understand me?"

I could remember myself screaming at them because they weren't listening to what I had to say. Then again, what I had to say wasn't very rational. I was insane and lost in a mixture of emotions. I had reached the limit and wanted to break down. I was getting to that point again and I barely spoke above a whisper, giving her my short reply of, "Yes." I felt the torment I had placed upon my own mind. I had truly driven myself mad. I couldn't handle anymore of the stress that was put on my shoulders. I realized how stupid that sounded.

Why would I jump to such an act as extreme as this? I knew that it would hurt Ahsoka in the end. I couldn't put up with the stress, but Ahsoka would have endured so much more if I had succeeded. She ran her hand through my hair and kissed me again. "Don't scare me like that, Anakin. I couldn't function properly with you like that. It's like you falling to pieces brought me down, too. I can't do this without you..."

I put both of my hands on either side of her face and pulled her close to me so I could kiss her. "I won't leave you because I'm stupid enough to sink that low. I love you too much to want to hurt you. I never meant to drown like that and I never intended to drag you down with me."

"I shouldn't have accused you for something like that. I know you love me. You're always repeating it, Ani. I'm sorry for doubting us, for doubting you. Padme told me that you were with her –"

"She told you that?"

"Yes," she replied, looking away from me for a moment.

I was going to chew her out like there was no tomorrow. Padme had lied to Ahsoka, causing her more grief. "I am not –"

She placed a finger against my lips, telling me to quiet down. "I know and I believe you now. I love _you _and you love _me._"

She removed her finger and smiled at me. "I do love you, Soka. I always have and I always will. I've loved you from the moment I met you."

"I know. At first, I found your stares completely creepy and awkward."

"Oh?" I laughed. "Why is that? I thought you enjoyed my face."

"I do now, but I was younger. I was much younger than you and it was almost... weird. I loved you from the start, but I didn't realize it then. You're old."

"I'm old?" I chuckled, kissing her. "I'm only –"

"About nine years older."

"Yeah, well, you love me anyway."

"You seem a bit worried now, Ani. Oh, what's that? Is that a gray hair?" My eyes widened as I jumped off of the bed and ran into the refresher. I stared at myself in the mirror, grabbing pieces of my hair and holding it up. I heard her chuckling on the bed and then the springs moaned. She walked into the refresher and wrapped her arms around my waist. She moved up and began to rub my chest. "Oh, Anakin Skywalker can't have a gray hair, can he?"

"No," I muttered, continuing to stare at my hair. "Soka, there is nothing here."

"I know. I was kidding. I wanted to see your reaction. You're so ridiculous looking at yourself like that. I can't believe how worried you are about your hair graying!"

"This image is what lured you in, Mrs. Skywalker," I replied, turning around and smiling deviously at her. "Now, you tricked me into thinking my _old _age is showing. You'll have to suffer the... _dark consequences._"

She laughed and acted like she feared me. "Oh, what will I do? How are you planning on torturing me, my darling? How will I survive the madness?"

"I know exactly what you'll do. You will strip yourself down to nothing and I'll... _torture _you as you say." I smirked. She giggled as I swept her up into my arms and slowly carried her out of the refresher and into the area with the bed.

Her arms wrapped around my neck and she kissed my chest. I plopped her onto the bed and waited for her to do as I had told her. She did just that and I followed suit afterward. She thoroughly enjoyed the torture that I put her through. She ran her hands through my hair and across my back, screaming my name.

I felt like I was back to normal now. I felt like _we _were back to normal...


	12. Introduction

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

"How are you feeling?" I whispered, rubbing her back. She leaned back against my chest, sighing in frustration. I could tell that she was getting extremely tired of the morning sickness.

"Exhausted, more so than I already was. This is what I hate most." I laughed and ran my hand down her rear lek, causing her back to arch a bit. "Ani, I'm not feeling that great. Could we do this later?"

"Not a problem," I replied, removing my hand from her lek. "Do you want me to carry you back to the bed or do you think you're going to be sick again?"

She answered my question by emptying herself into the toilet again. I took her hand in my one hand and rubbed her back with the other. After a few moments, she pulled back again. "Why is it getting so bad this time?"

"I'm not sure. Do you feel any different than when you were pregnant with Kaimi?"

"No, I feel the same. I'm hungry though. Can we go get something to eat?" she whispered, rubbing her stomach.

"Of course." I pulled her up slowly and led her out of the refresher. She kept her hand on her stomach, glancing down at it every now and then. She grabbed my robe and wrapped it around herself again.

I jumped onto the bed and leaned across it, reaching down on the other end to grab my shirt that I had lazily tossed off earlier. I threw it on quickly and met Ahsoka at the door. She took my mechanical hand and intertwined our fingers. I smiled down at her before kissing her quickly. She laughed and returned my smile. "I love you, Ani."

"I love you, Soka." We walked past Kaimi's room, hearing a bit of shuffling inside. I looked at Ahsoka for a moment before we both went inside. Kaimi was tossing and turning on her bed, looking anything but peaceful and relaxed. I let go of Ahsoka's hand and sat on Kaimi's small bed. I touched her arm and whispered, "Kaimi, honey, are you okay?" She bolted into an upright position and let out a blood curdling scream that almost broke my ear drum. Ahsoka and I both clasped our hands over our ears, trying to block out the noise. I put my hands on her small shoulders. "Kaimi, it's Daddy!"

"Daddy!" she sighed, jumping into my lap. I rubbed her back and looked up at Ahsoka with a worried expression. Ahsoka joined us on the bed, resting a hand on my leg.

"Did you have a bad dream?" I whispered.

She nodded. "A mean man had Mommy."

I glanced at Ahsoka, more concerned than I had been before. Was she having premonitions at such a young age? "What did he do to her?"

"He... locked her up, Daddy. He had her as a prisoner. You were there. You looked sad and mad."

"Okay, sweetheart," I whispered, laying her back down and covering her up. "Mommy is right here, safe and sound. Try to go back to sleep, okay?" She nodded, closing her eyes. I bit my lip and looked at Ahsoka. She and I both knew that we had put this on her little shoulders. Both of us could see premonitions on occasion and now Kaimi had the curse. She was so young and it was so unfair...

I kissed her cheek as she cuddled up closer to the pillow. I looked across the room, seeing a stuffed animal of some sort that Ahsoka had bought for her a year ago. I smiled and pulled it over, wrapping it under Kaimi's arm. Ahsoka patted my leg and stood up, motioning silently for me to follow her. I stood and we silently left the two year old to sleep. The door slid open and closed within a matter of moments. Ahsoka turned around, concern deep in her expression. "Do you think these are premonitions?"

"I'm not going to allow someone to lock you up," I growled.

She grabbed my hand and touched my cheek with the other. "I know. You'd do anything you could to rescue me, Ani. Is she too young to be having these dreams?"

"I'm not sure. You got them a few years ago. I've had my ability since I was nineteen."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I hope that her dreams don't become real. Each time she tells me about one, I grow even more afraid of the future."

"Don't worry. We'll face the future when it arrives. Now, come on. Let's get you something to eat." She nodded and we walked silently, hand in hand, down into the lower deck to find something to eat. I wasn't surprised to see Obi-Wan lying down here on the cold floor.

I kicked his leg as we passed him. Ahsoka went straight for the food while I chose to wake him up. He groaned and sat up. "What time is it?"

"Early in the morning. The ship stopped."

His eyes opened wider as he looked up at me. "Anakin?"

"Uh, yeah," I replied, confused.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Definitely better. I'm sorry about... you know."

He stood up, dusting himself off for a moment before embracing me. He pulled back and smiled. "It's just great to see you back up on your feet, little brother."

"It's good to be on my feet."

"Is everything all right between you two now?" he asked, sounding concerned. "It was... a mess earlier. I'm not sure how much you actually remember. Ahsoka... was just as torn apart as you were."

"I remember that. We're just fine now. She apologized for her accusation and I forgave her. I forgave her before she had the chance to apologize though. That's how much I love her. I was just ripped apart because she didn't trust me."

"It hurt to see you that way, Anakin. I hope it never happens again. I had a hard time holding you down to keep you alive."

I cringed slightly, remembering the hurt placed on his face as I continued to scream and beg mercilessly for my death. "You did the best that you could. I'm still alive," I whispered, giving a half smile.

Ahsoka grabbed a crate full of foods and we all went upstairs and onto the bridge. "We'll find a temporary home here. Anakin, you and I will go on a scouting mission, looking over the landscape and such."

"I want to go, too," Ahsoka chimed in. We both turned to look at her. She looked determined to join us and, knowing her, she wouldn't stop until she got just that.

"All right," Obi-Wan and I both sighed, giving in.

She smiled and sat back in her chair, eating the foods that she had randomly selected. "We'll need to buy a ship of some sort though. How many credits do we have?" I said.

"We have this ship."

"It's too big, Obi-Wan. We need something that can maneuver the terrain."

"Good point. I have a few credits. It's probably enough to buy a ship, depending on how much they cost."

"We'll see when we get into a town," Ahsoka threw in, rolling her eyes. "No sense in worrying about the price until you know what they are."

We all laughed before refocusing on the controls. We landed safely near a small town. It looked like a smuggler haven. For the next few hours, we sat around just talking. We wanted to wait until the others woke up before we left.

I went to grab Kaimi while Obi-Wan went to wake Satine and Padme. I was still upset with Padme and I was going to let her know about it. I walked down the ramp to see Ahsoka sitting on a patch of grass, eating something. I laughed as I passed by. "You look amazing, Soka."

"You're not looking too bad yourself." I smirked and winked at her. She giggled and stood, coming closer to me. Kaimi was sucking her thumb while resting against my chest.

Obi-Wan came out carrying Airi, Padme and Shmi not far behind him. Satine was the last to come out, staring off into the distance in awe. We entered the town and began searching for a hotel or something that all of us could fit into. All we really needed were three rooms, possibly four.

Luckily, Ahsoka and I found a salesman who offered us a large house for a small amount of credits. He also told us where we could find a ship dealer. We entered the house to gasp at its beauty. It was a two floor building with as many as two dozen rooms. "All right," Obi-Wan interrupted, clearing his throat. "Satine, Padme, you two will take the kids on a shopping trip. Anakin, Ahsoka, and I have some business to attend to."

The two women nodded and took the children with them out into the town where the shops were located. The kids were about to be extremely spoiled by Aunt Satine.

The three of us left and found the ship dealer. He was a very tall, pale man who would look intimidating to someone who hadn't been around the galaxy. He turned around, displaying a pair of glowing red eyes. I jumped back slightly upon seeing his face. He smiled at us and spread his arms. "Welcome, travelers. I take it you are new to the planet?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered. "We're looking for a small ship that can navigate through the mountains and such."

"I may have just that," he answered. His attention focused on Ahsoka, arousing my jealousy. "What a fine specimen you are. What is your race, my dear?"

"I'm a Togruta of Shili."

"Ah, what a beauty you are..." he whispered, practically drooling over her.

"If you're done admiring _my wife_," I said through my teeth. "Where is this ship?"

"In a moment, dear man. I must speak with this lovely lady. I am Kaydus."

I growled slightly. Ahsoka grabbed my arm, holding me back from attacking this man. "I'm Ahsoka _Skywalker_. This is my husband, Anakin. This is Obi-Wan."

He looked disappointed when Ahsoka had mentioned me as her husband. "How old are you, my dear?"

"What does this have to do with anything?" I yelled.

He turned to me, glaring. "I am striking up a conversation. Do you have something against that? I was merely asking about her age."

"You were asking several things of her. Where is this ship that we can use? We're willing to pay in full now."

"Right this way," he announced, leading us into a cluster of ships. He kept glancing back at Ahsoka and smiling. What was with this hairless albino?

For a moment, I thought I had seen an older man with a long beard. He appeared out of thin air, watching me cautiously. I was about to say something, but he had disappeared. I figured that maybe it was just my imagination getting the best of me...

We eventually found a ship that had capabilities and a body that was similar to the _Twilight_. I had paid for it with my remaining credits. I flew the ship back to our large home and landed it nearby.

Obi-Wan took off, looking for the best room in the house since we were the only ones here I assumed. That left Ahsoka and I alone on the ship. She got off of her seat and climbed onto my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I sensed a bit of jealousy from you, my dear man," she whispered, giggling.

"That _Kaydus _character seemed a bit off if you ask me. I personally didn't like that he kept asking you questions... personal questions for that matter."

"Don't worry. He was just a ship salesman. We got our ship, so let's go relax."

_He was just a ship salesman._ Why did I have my doubts?


	13. Wake Up

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

"Soka," I whispered, nudging her. "Hey, Soka, wake up. The kids and ladies are here. I bet Kaimi wants to see you." I could feel their presences downstairs and I assumed Ahsoka could, too, but I wasn't sure when she was sleeping. I kept pushing her shoulder, hoping it would wake her up. "Come on, Snips." She laughed, scaring me half to death. I launched myself off of the bed, hitting the wooden floor. I heard the springs move and then her laughter grow as her face poked over the side. "Thanks, Soka," I whispered, looking up at her.

"Get up."

The back of my head and my back itself felt really sore now. "Nah. I think I'll just lay here for a while. That way you won't kill me the next time you decide to scare me."

"I won't scare you again," she giggled, reaching down to touch my bare chest. "Let's go downstairs to greet the others. I promise I will not allow you to fall down the stairs."

"Why do I think you're going to push or trip me?"

"I won't," she said, laughing. I still didn't believe that. Anything was possible when it came to her. I sighed and stood up, moving to grab my shirt from a nearby chair, pulling it over my head. She came up behind me, wrapping her arms around my front, rubbing my chest. "I love you, Anakin. I'll never stop loving you."

I closed my eyes and smiled, holding her hands where my heart was. "I love you, too. I've always loved you and I've never felt any different. I never will feel different."

Her faced leaned into my back and I felt her kisses trailing across it. I slowly removed her hands from my chest and turned around to look at her. I smiled down at her as she stood on her toes to reach my lips, pecking them lightly. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and lifted her up from the floor, spinning her around. Her hands stayed firm on my shoulders as she closed her eyes and laughed. I put her back onto the floor gently and kissed her. "I love you."

"I know you do. I love you, too."

I took her hand in mine and we exited the room, heading downstairs to greet our daughter who would probably be overjoyed to show us what Satine had bought for her. I wasn't let down. As soon as we reached the last step, Kaimi ran to Ahsoka with her shopping bag. "Look, Mommy! Look what Aunt Satine got me!"

I smiled, releasing Ahsoka's hand and kissing her cheek as I walked past. Obi-Wan made a motion with his head, beckoning me over to him. I grew curious, walking over to him. "Anakin," he whispered. "You're going to be a bit upset when you hear this."

"Great, Obi-Wan. I'm actually in a pretty good mood right now." I sighed. "What's up? I can tell that it's troubling you greatly."

"That ship dealer is outside, wanting to see Ahsoka," he whispered, glancing toward the girls every now and then. My vision turned red for a moment, but I relaxed when Obi-Wan rested his hand on my shoulder. "I'll tell him to leave."

"No," I almost growled. "I'll... take care of him, Obi-Wan. Thank you for telling me this. Do not, by any means, bring it up to Ahsoka. Tell her I stepped out for a moment if she asks for me."

He nodded and I walked behind him to the door. I stepped out, closing the door as quietly as I could. Kaydus' head snapped up and a smile spread across his face. I was slightly disgusted and uneasy about that. Why was he so interested in seeing my wife? "Where is Ahsoka?" he asked, his smile faltering.

"What do you want with her?"

"I only wish to speak with her. May I?"

"No, you may not. How did you find us? Did you follow us here?"

"You are her husband, yes? You are not her father. You do not control who she does or does not talk to. Let me pass, sir."

He attempted to walk past me, but I stretched my arm across the doorway and held it firmly in his path. I was not about to allow this stranger to enter my new home and see my wife. "I will call the authorities on you if you don't leave right now. Ahsoka is my wife and does not wish to see you right now. She's busy doing other things."

"What is she doing?"

"That is no concern of –"

"Daddy?" a little voice whispered, opening the door behind me. I closed my eyes and sighed. I opened my eyes up and looked under my arm at her. "Daddy, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, baby. Go back to Mommy. I'll be inside in a moment, okay?" She nodded and I pulled the door closed again, focusing on Kaydus. "Did you not take my threat seriously, Kaydus? I want you to leave _now_ and not come back. I never want to see you here again. Leave my wife and family alone. Do you understand me?"

"Do you love that child?"

"She's my daughter," I replied, angrily. "Stop changing the subject every time I tell you to leave. Get out of here right now." He didn't move at all, so I grabbed at my lightsaber on my belt. "_Leave._"

"I will see Ahsoka one way or another."

He turned around and walked away slowly. I felt nervous about turning my back on him to go back into the house. I watched as he walked all the way down the street until he was out of sight. I sighed and went back inside. I closed the door and turned around to see many eyes on me all at once. "What?"

Obi-Wan was standing off in the distance, holding his head in his hand. "Anakin, what did you say to him?"

Ahsoka moved closer to me and held my hand, wanting me to tell her everything. I chose not to, instead pulling my hand away and heading into the area where the food was being held. "I'm sorry," Obi-Wan whispered, coming up behind me. "I tried to keep Kaimi inside. She..."

"It's not your fault. That guy is a creep. He followed us here and wanted to see Ahsoka. I kept threatening him, but he didn't take a hint." I sighed, taking in the silence for a few moments. "Am I being too overprotective of her? She's not a child and I don't intend on treating her as such. She's my wife and my best friend. I love her too much to let someone take her away from me. What if he –"

Obi-Wan stopped me. "You're being as protective of her as you need to be. That displays how much you love her, Anakin. I'm sure that she appreciates it. She knows that you think highly of her and not as a child like when you first received her as a Padawan. No harm will come to her if you remain as you are now."

I smiled weakly at him. "Thanks, Obi-Wan. That's really helpful. I just feel like the way I'm acting is wrong. I believe that I'm taking things away from her by protecting her. I want to keep her inside a bubble only I can protect her in. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Relax, Anakin. You're doing a wonderful job at being her husband. Trust me, I know. I've been outside of your door a few times."

"What the Force, Obi-Wan?" I said, bursting into laughter. "How long do you stand outside of the door when you listen to us?"

"I don't mean to listen! I always walk by when you're... you know..."

"When we're what? Making love?" I laughed at the expression on his face. "Oh, come on, Obi-Wan. We're adults. I thought you were a little more grown up."

"I don't like hearing you two or what you just said. I get quite disturbed..."

"You get turned on when she screams my name. Just admit it."

He sighed and placed his head into his palm again. "Anakin, please. I do not want this conversation to advance any further. I'm going to stay as far from your room as I can, like I did earlier when we came home. You two ran right for the stairs. I stepped outside and sat on the plaza."

I chuckled and smacked his chest, not meaning to hurt him. "I'll tell her that we need to be quieter so we can hear you from the outside."

He rolled his eyes as Ahsoka joined us. She glared at me fiercely, not taking her gaze away from me. "Keep it down. I'm going to go put Airi down for a nap..."

"Soka –"

"Anakin Skywalker."

My eyes widened at how angry she sounded. I decided not to speak until she told me I could. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him to leave you alone."

"Why?"

"Ahsoka, he's obviously got something for you. He followed us here!" I took her hand in mine. "I think he's a creep. You're married and we both let him know, yet he stilled followed us home. Don't you think that's just a bit odd?"

"He followed us?"

"Yes," I replied, looking down at her hands. I glanced back up at her to see shock overwriting the anger. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"I understand that you're upset with me for telling him to leave, but –"

"Keep being overprotective, Ani."

"Huh?"

She launched herself against my chest and wrapped her arms around me. "I said keep being overprotective. I understand why you do it and I really appreciate it. I love this side of you. It brings out the best parts."

I smiled and closed my eyes. "I'm glad you see it that way, Soka. I didn't want you to be mad at me again. I'm too in love with you to let some creep tear us apart. I don't want him around."

"Relax. I can feel your heart pounding, Ani. I'm not mad at you."

I chuckled and kissed her montrals. "Did Kaimi like everything Satine got her?"

"Definitely. She was so excited. She pulled everything out all at once to show me. The clothes are adorable."

Ahsoka pulled back to smile up at me. She grabbed my hand and immediately I was sent into a different scene. I saw Ahsoka lying on the ground, unconscious. There was a dark laughter in the background until the figure stood, shadowed, looking down at her. "_You will make a beautiful addition to my collection._"

She groaned on the floor, twitching every now and then. I tried to focus on the shadowed figure, but I couldn't see the face at all. "_Anakin, you must save your wife._" An elderly man came into view, staring at me. He had a long, gray beard and wore clothes that looked very old fashioned. "_I am Eldis. You must save your wife._"

Ahsoka started screaming, rolling around like she was in pain. She cried out one last time. "_Anakin!_" I gasped as I came back to reality. I clutched at my heart that was threatening to fail at any given moment. I fell to my knees, continuing to gasp and stare at the floor. "Anakin, what happened?" Ahsoka asked, concern all that was inside of her voice. I stared up at her worried face, wishing that I had seen the monster that was hurting her.

"I think I just had a premonition."


	14. The Chosen Birthday

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

"I don't know," I sighed, becoming frustrated. "I couldn't see his face, but he hurt her. There was an elderly man who told me I needed to save her. I don't even know who or what I'm supposed to protect her from."

"Just relax. Your premonitions usually reveal more of themselves as time goes on, Anakin. Ahsoka is safe with you, so don't worry."

"I _am_ worried, Obi-Wan. What if someone takes her from me and I never see her again? Would _you _be able to live with yourself if something like that happened to Satine?"

"Of course not. I understand what you're saying. I really do, but I just think you're thinking too much into it and stressing yourself. Nothing has happened to her yet."

I put my head in both of my hands, sighing deeply and holding back the frustration that wanted to explode into the air. Ahsoka had gone to bed a few hours ago and I couldn't sleep, so I came down to talk to Obi-Wan. He couldn't sleep either. "I can't lose her. You saw what an argument with her does to me. Imagine how much worse it would be if I actually lost her forever."

"I know you won't lose her forever, Anakin. You care too much about her to stop searching. I can see that in you. You've always been the kind to care about others before you took yourself into consideration. Now, nothing else can trouble you tonight, all right? Get some rest. Tomorrow is your big day."

"If you do anything, I will personally run my lightsaber through your gut, Obi-Wan. That's just a warning ahead of time," I chuckled.

"All right, I get it. Get some rest, kid," he said, teasing me.

"I'm always going to be younger than you, old man. Your old bones need more rest than mine, so _you _get to bed soon. You could probably sleep in the girls' room tonight. Kaimi loves you and Airi has to put up with you anyway."

He smirked. "Get out of here before I get my lightsaber and force you up the stairs. I'll stay down here. I'd rather not face Satine right now."

"Your choice," I shrugged, standing from the table we were sitting at. "Good night, Obi-Wan. I'll see you in the morning. Don't forget about my lightsaber. I carry it around frequently since that creep began to take an interest in Ahsoka."

"Understandable. Good night, Anakin."

I turned around and went up the stairs, dragging my feet. There was no way I was going to get to sleep with the thoughts running through my mind right now. I kept thinking about better ways to protect Ahsoka from danger, but I couldn't do anything without locking her up in some room that was impenetrable. I think that would be taking overprotective to a new level...

I walked into the room, seeing Ahsoka covered in the blanket. I smiled and removed my shirt, throwing it onto a chair in the corner. I carefully got onto the bed and laid beside her. I draped my arm over her body, pulling her close to me. I kissed her rear lek lightly, resulting in a small groan from her. "Ani," she whispered, turning over to face me. "Are you feeling any better?"

I kissed her. "Not really. I'm sorry that I woke you up. Go back to sleep, Soka."

She cuddled closer to me, nuzzling her face into the crook of my neck. "I'm worried about you, Ani. I don't want you to be this stressed," she whispered.

I laughed. "You don't want me to be stressed, but you are. Soka, I'm not the one who is having a baby."

"Just think," she whispered. "In about seven and a half months, this little one will be here. I hope it's a boy this time, Ani."

I rubbed her stomach, smiling at her. "I don't care what it is. I just want it healthy and alive. I want to hold it in my arms and say, 'You are mine.'"

"You're an amazing father, Ani. I'm glad I married you. I wouldn't have been able to make it through life without you by my side."

"I'm so in love with you, Soka. I knew that when I met you."

She kissed my neck and chuckled. "I'm so in love with you, but you're going to be tortured tomorrow morning."

I sighed. "No."

"Yes. I've already got everything planned out for you. You are just to show up and enjoy it."

"Soka..."

"Ani," she whispered. "You did this for me before, so now it's my turn. Just have a good time and relax for a while, okay? It's pretty easy to do."

"Nothing big, please..." I begged her.

"You'll see. Just get some sleep, my love," she whispered, kissing my neck again. I pulled her closer to me, touching our bodies together.

**POV: Obi-Wan Kenobi**

"Come on. We only have a few hours. Ahsoka trusts us to have this done by the time he wakes up," I whispered, pointing in several directions.

Satine, Padme, and I were decorating the place for the big event in the morning. Sure, Anakin would never admit that it was something big, but to us, it was a big deal. Last year, we couldn't do anything for him because he was always out searching for Jaele. This year would be different for sure.

Hours went by and the place looked better than it had. We had balloons all over the walls and such, putting a few at the bottom of the stairs. We had a smoky illusion ready at the bottom of the stairs, too. It would give off the impression of him walking into a mist.

The bright light began to shine through the windows. The girls gathered near me to look at the room. It looked perfect, for Anakin that is. A smile spread across each of our faces as we heard footsteps upstairs. The three of us began running around, grabbing boxes and placing them on the tables. Satine ran into the kitchen area and pulled out the cake. Anakin told me what he preferred years ago when he was my Padawan, so I knew just what to get him.

Satine appeared before me, placing the cake in its specific spot. Ahsoka had given us an outline of where things needed to be. She would keep him busy for a while and let us know via comlink when she was ready.

"Everyone quiet," Padme whispered. I heard footsteps enter the refresher. Two people... That was a lovely thought. A door closed and water began to run. "Okay, go!"

We dashed around, finishing everything that we hadn't done yet. All balloons were hung and the lights were now dimmed. The girls and I took our seats around the table in the darkness, awaiting his arrival.

About ten minutes passed and there were creaks heard on the stairway.

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

I held Anakin's hand as we descended the stairs. Loud creaks told the people waiting below that we were on our way. I hadn't had a chance to use the comlink to contact them because Anakin hadn't given me a moment alone.

"Are they really still sleeping?" he whispered, glancing at me.

"I guess so."

"Why did they – gah!" he tripped over something on the floor, probably the device to trigger the lights. I tugged his hand, pulling him back up. I kicked the device and the lights fluttered dimly, activating the mist effect. I had to hide these things from him for months now because the cost kept going up. "What the Force?" I pulled him, smiling to myself. "Ahsoka, what is going on?"

"Just come on, sweetheart."

I heard him groan as we entered the dark room. I flipped a switch with my free hand, turning the lights on. Padme, Satine, and Obi-Wan all jumped from the seats and screamed, "Happy Birthday, Anakin!"

He jumped back slightly, looking a bit upset. He looked down at me and frowned. "Soka..."

"Enjoy yourself or else," I threatened.

He leaned down to kiss me slowly. "Thank you," he whispered. He turned back to the others and smiled. "Good morning, everyone." They all laughed. Obi-Wan was the first to move from his spot to embrace Anakin tightly. I heard Anakin grunt as Obi-Wan's arms wrapped around him. Once he was released, a deep breath was inhaled and exhaled. "Thanks, Obi-Wan," he laughed.

Satine moved next, lightly hugging Anakin. "Happy Birthday, Anakin."

He returned the hug, completing the action of forgiveness between the two. "Thank you, Satine."

Padme was the last, moving slower than the other two. I carefully watched her actions towards him, as did he apparently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into his chest. "Happy Birthday."

He looked awkward in her arms. "Thanks." They separated and he came back to me, picking me up and crushing me against his chest. He spun me around for a moment before placing me on my feet once again and kissing me. "I assume this was all your idea."

I smirked. "Of course. They helped create this though. They did a majority of the work," I said, pointing around the room. I took him over to his seat, right beside the presents from each of us. I heard the kids coming downstairs and went to greet them. I felt Anakin's eyes on me as I did so. Kaimi and Airi were rubbing their eyes as they walked into me. "Good morning, girls," I laughed.

I took their hands and led them into the room. Kaimi instantly woke up when she saw her father sitting at the table, beginning to tear the wrapping paper off of his first gift. "Let me help you, Daddy!" she cried out, running over to him with her arms up. He looked at her and laughed, placing the gift back on the table. He caught her and picked her up, putting her in his lap.

"You want to rip this one, kiddo?"

"Yeah!"

He handed her the gift that he had begun opening. She tore it with such excitement that Anakin's eyes lit up as he smiled. He loved seeing us happy and this definitely made Kaimi happy. Once the final piece of wrapping paper was off, it revealed a large cookbook. He looked at me, asking what I thought. Satine burst into laughter and walked over to Anakin, hugging him again. "Your lovely wife told me how much of a _wonderful _cook you were. I decided to help you out a bit."

He glanced at me and smirked. "I take it you remember my cooking is horrible."

Obi-Wan coughed. "You've actually cooked before? I've never seen a non-burnt piece of food made by The Chosen One."

"Is your gift to me ridicule?" he laughed, smirking at his best friend.

"Of course not. It's only a preview to it. The real gift is in here," he whispered, resting a hand on his own chest. Anakin burst into laughter and smiled.

"It's up here," Anakin replied, tapping his head. "That's where it counts." He put the cookbook on the table and smiled at Satine. "Thank you, Satine. I'll make sure to use it soon. Hm, maybe I could use it tonight."

"No!" Obi-Wan and I both shouted, staring at him wide-eyed.

He laughed. "I was kidding. I'd rather not burn the house down now." We both sighed and he continued to open his gifts. He received a necklace from Obi-Wan displaying their brotherly relationship. Padme gave him a few credits to go buy something he actually wants. Kaimi and Airi made him a beautiful little card that he absolutely loved. I ran back upstairs to grab my gift for him. I grabbed the box from under the bed and ran back downstairs, holding it behind my back. I walked over to him and sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and smiled, staring at my face. I laughed and handed him the small box. "Soka..."

"Open it, Ani."

He half smiled and carefully opened it. He pulled out a golden locket. He kissed my cheek as he opened it slowly, trying not to break it with his mechanical hand. There was a picture of him, Kaimi, and me inside of it. We were staring off into the distance about a year and a half ago across a lake. I had Obi-Wan take the picture. I had finally remembered him taking it and had him miniaturize it to fit inside.

His arms wrapped tighter around my waist, but not too tight. He kissed my rear lek and rubbed my stomach. "Thank you all," he whispered, sounding happy.


	15. The New Enemy

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I loved everything that everyone had gotten me for my birthday. Up to this point, I really hadn't been looking forward to celebrating. I've never been one to _want _notice for becoming a year older. I hadn't expected Ahsoka to put so much time and effort into something like this either. The decorations and such were flawless and beautiful. "Ani, are you okay?"

I looked up from the spot on the floor that I had been staring at for the past twenty minutes. "Of course. Thank you for everything, Ahsoka. I loved it all."

"You're almost thirty years old. I wanted to do something special for you."

"Every day with you is a special one. I don't need something like a birthday to make me happy. Also, I have a couple more years to go before I'm thirty. Please, don't rush it..."

She laughed, coming closer to me and wrapping her legs around my waist so that they hung over the edge of the chair. Her arms went around my neck and her fingers began to run through my hair. "I love you. I want to make you happy, not just by being here. I want to do things for you that you enjoy."

"Take me upstairs and I'll enjoy your presence," I laughed, smirking at her. "I'm kidding. I did enjoy what you did today. You brought everyone together again. Did you see Obi-Wan and Satine? They haven't been that happy to be in the same room for a while."

"I know. He said that they might go back to sleeping in the same room again."

"That's wonderful."

"Yep. Oh, and speaking of Obi-Wan, he wants us to go on a patrol of the terrain with him. Would you be up for that? You're looking kind of worn out already."

"Are you going?"

"Yeah."

"Then I will be right there with you. I'm not worn out enough to leave your side."

"You can rest for a bit if you'd like. I saw there was a small resting spot on it in the back."

"Is it like the _Twilight?_"

"Well," she laughed. "It is the same model Rigger Freighter. I would say that it is like the _Twilight. _It'll be kind of weird not having Artooie with us though..."

"I wonder what happened to the little guy..." I whispered, looking down. She pulled my face back up to look at her before she kissed me passionately.

"Obi-Wan is waiting for us, handsome."

I stood up before she could back up off of my lap. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs tighter around me to hold on. I carried her outside and into the ship. Obi-Wan was about to greet us, but stopped himself short, turning around and sitting in the pilot's seat.

I chuckled and kissed Ahsoka's montral. I placed her in another one of the seats, seeing the resting spot she had mentioned. It looked like a decent place to take a nap. I sat down on the last seat, placing my elbow on the armrest and resting my head on my knuckles that were still slightly injured. They hadn't healed very much since _that _one night.

I felt the ship lift off of the ground and begin to fly. I watched the terrain slowly run past my vision, slowly tiring me. I closed my eyes and drifted in and out of reality. I could only vaguely feel myself being carried by Ahsoka to the small bed in the back of the ship. She basically dragged me and threw me onto it.

I didn't mind because I couldn't really feel it in my sleep. A small flash entered my vision and I was standing in the center of nothingness, staring down at Ahsoka's form. The elderly man appeared once again, scaring me. "_Anakin, you are almost too late. He strikes soon._"

I couldn't wake up. I kept looking down at Ahsoka. Her body transformed from the outfit she was currently wearing and into a white dress. She looked miserable with her eyes closed, almost tortured and afraid. A hand reached out of the darkness and touched her. I wanted to scream as she began to. It hurt to see her this way, especially in a dream.

I heard the dark laughter again as the hand traced her skin. I reached out to pry the hand away from her and my eyes snapped open. I gasped and lurched into a sitting position. "Ani, are you okay?" Ahsoka asked, placing a hand on my shoulder as I swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"Yeah," I sighed, regaining my regular breathing pattern. I pushed myself off and stood up, only to be rocked by the ship. I fell forward, but didn't hit the ground. I grabbed Ahsoka to balance her and stop her from falling backwards.

"There's a storm. I can hardly see a thing," Obi-Wan announced.

I sighed and began to walk through the threshold and into the pilot's area. I heard Ahsoka struggling behind me, so I froze in place. My eyes widened slightly as I slowly turned around.

Once I turned around, the door slid closed behind me. _Kaydus_ was holding Ahsoka with his arms wrapped around her neck and chest. She was trying to pry his hands off of her. He picked her up by her neck and turned her to face him. She clutched at his hands, crying out. "Ah, hello there," he said. "What a lovely girl you are. You will be all mine soon enough."

I stared in horror, willing my feet to move. I was too terrified of him hurting her if I moved. Her face turned toward me for a moment. "Anakin!"

The floor below me opened and he dropped through, taking her along with him. I reached out to grab him seconds too late. "No!"

He disappeared into the rainy mist beneath us. I turned around, banging on the door, willing it to open with the Force. I charged into the pilot area, taking the seat beside Obi-Wan and grabbing the second set of controls. "Anakin, what is going on?"

"Kaydus has Ahsoka," I replied quickly, pulling the controls to make the ship flip backwards and zip down after a large form that had Ahsoka dangling beneath it. Kaydus dove down lower as pillars began to rise from the mist.

I felt my features intensify as I grew more and more determined to rescue her. I clenched my teeth together, wanting the ship to fly faster. The creature looked behind him and began to fly rapidly. I growled in fury, clenching my teeth tighter as I forced the controls to push on. We began to get much closer to him. I had to find a way to get her before he hurt her. I relaxed my jaw a bit, feeling how close we were to her.

Several pillars appeared out of the mist, causing me to lose my focus and attempt to zigzag around them as they appeared. The ship rocked, rocking Obi-Wan and me along with it. I managed to steer with accuracy up to this point. Two pillars rose up closer together, a small piece chipped off of the one.

There was barely enough room to fly through like this. I quickly maneuvered the ship, forcing it to turn sideways and slide through the pillars. I fixed the position and saw how much ground, or air, Kaydus had gained in those few moments. I leaned forward in my seat, growling and clenching my teeth tighter. I could feel Obi-Wan's eyes on me as his fear began to grow.

I continued to gain on Kaydus. I narrowed my eyes slightly, seeing that there wasn't much distance between him and us. Just when I thought we'd had him, he took off at such a high speed that I couldn't keep up with him. He vanished into the mist and I completely lost sight of him.

I leaned back in the chair and gasped, staring sadly into the mist that my wife had disappeared into. My mouth hung open for a few moments before I regained myself. My teeth clenched once more and I grew angrier, pushing the controls into the unknown mist.

The controls started to beep wildly, telling me that I was pushing everything too hard. I looked at the control panel, seeing that the engines were giving in. If I didn't land, the ship would crash itself. "Anakin, watch out!" I looked up to see several more pillars. I couldn't pull away fast enough. The nose of the ship was hit and torn right off. We began to spiral downwards. I had given up in that moment, releasing my grip. Obi-Wan took the controls again and began to steer us into a safe crash. We hit the ground and I leaned into the dashboard of the ship, slamming my face against it. Obi-Wan only fell forward a little bit because he had actually strapped himself in before steering. "What was that?" he cried out. I could feel him staring at my back, but I didn't care. I kept my head on the dashboard, not wanting to move ever again. "Anakin, are you all right?"

I closed my eyes and bit my lip hard. I felt a bit of blood trickle down my lip. I felt that this was only the beginning to my torture. I had lost Ahsoka. She was now in that... shapeshifter's hands. _She doesn't deserve that. _

I sat up a bit, my face feeling extremely sore now. I put my hand to my forehead, feeling pain. I did the same to the rest of my face, resulting in the same thing. "We need to go after her."

I stood up, slamming my hand on the button to lower the ramp, and began to leave the ship. I made it down the ramp. "Anakin!" he called out, running after me. "Anakin, listen to me for a moment."

"He took her from me! We need to get her back _right now._"

"I understand the anger you're feeling right now, but you need to relax and keep a level head if you want to bring her back alive."

"Is that _supposed_ to make me feel any better?" I growled, growing increasingly angry. "She needs us! Are you going to _help_ me?"

"Of course I will."

"_Anakin!_" Ahsoka's voice cried out in my head. I gasped at her scream and felt her pain and sadness well up inside of me, almost taking me under. I fell to my knees and clutched at my head. "_He's... He's going to hurt me... Anakin, help me!_" Something was happening to her. She was being physically hurt and I could feel it all. I felt a pain in my ribs, like I had been kicked or jabbed.

"Ahsoka, tell me what he's doing to you!" I cried out into the bond.

"_He... He's kicking my chest... picking me up..._" she gasped. "_He's... kissing me... Anakin, please..._" I slammed my fist against the hard ground and cried out in fury. "_Help me..._" she weakly pleaded. I rose from the ground and began running. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to move or I would go crazy. I felt and heard Obi-Wan running after me.

I was caught up in the mist, feeling helpless. Ahsoka kept crying into the bond, begging me to help her. I bit my lip fiercely and released my anger by using the Force. I growled with all of my anger and pushed the mist apart and up the cliffs of the ravine.

Anywhere but here is where I wanted to be. I wanted Ahsoka to be with me...

I clutched at the locket that Ahsoka had given me, focusing all of my emotions on relaxing so I could find Ahsoka and bring her back in one piece.


	16. Ghost

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

I was lying on a very cold, damp floor. Kaydus had tormented me for hours. I kept begging Anakin to save me, but he had no idea where to even begin searching. I hadn't been able to see for a while because of the mist, so I had no clue where to tell him to go either. This was a terrible birthday for him...

"_Soka, stop worrying, please. I'm trying my hardest to find you. I can't feel you in the Force..._"

"It's not you," I whispered. "I'm sorry that this ruined your birthday..."

"_Ahsoka Skywalker. You are much more important than my birthday. It happens every year so I have to deal with it. If I lose you, then that's it. There's no replacement._"

"Ani..." The door to the room I was locked in began to open. "He's back," I whimpered into the bond. I could feel Anakin's anger flaring.

"Hello, beautiful. Are you feeling any better?" he asked in a sweet voice. I wanted to spit in his face. How could he be acting like he cared when he had displayed quite the opposite earlier? I looked away from him, biting my lip. His cold hand touched my skin, forcing me to focus my eyes on him. "You will always look at me when I am in your presence. You are going to be here for a while, so get comfortable."

"What do you want with me?"

"Everything. You truly are a wonderful specimen. Your species is intriguing and beautiful. That human man is not worthy enough to be your husband. I am very worthy and deserving of you."

"That _human man _is my husband. Where we come from, we choose who we want to marry. We are not forced into marriage. _You _will not force me into it. I'm faithful only to Anakin."

"We'll see about that," he replied, smiling.

He pushed me down onto my back, crawling on top of me. I screamed...

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

"Gah!" I cried out, clutching my head between my hands. One of Obi-Wan's hands reached around to grab my chest and hold me up, the other rested on my back.

"What happened?"

"That... that _monster_..."

"Anakin, what is he doing to her?" I closed my eyes, trying to stop her screaming. I wanted to kill him. Just like Jaele. He was going to suffer for what he was doing to her. I would make sure of it. "Anakin?"

"He's... _violating _her, Obi-Wan. We need to get her out of there _now!_"

"Anakin, there is nothing we can do for her right now. We have no clue where she is and no way to get out of here just yet."

I growled in fury, releasing more of the Force in waves. The waves crashed against the mountains, causing bits and pieces to crumble down. "_Anakin..._"

"Ahsoka. I am so sorry..."

"_Don't be. Just, please... find me soon. I don't know how much of this I can take. I... I didn't want that. I never wanted it from anyone else... He... He..._"

I mentally shushed her. "I'll make him regret everything he does to you, Ahsoka. I swear I will. He will never get away with that. You just keep yourself and the baby alive. Obi-Wan and I will get you out of there." I could feel all of her pain. He had really hurt her and gone too far this time. I had been upset with the questions and visitations, but this was too much. It threw me over the edge of angry. Anyone who hurt my family would end up regretting their actions in the end. "Ahsoka, please, try to relax. Rest assured that I _will _kill him when I see him again. He doesn't deserve to live after that."

My vision blurred for a moment before a flash stopped me in my tracks. The elderly man appeared again. "Anakin," he said, speaking clearly and directly in front of me. Obi-Wan kept walking for a few moments. Had he not noticed this man? "You must save your wife before it is too late."

"Tell me how."

"You must find that out on your own, Anakin. I am merely here to guide you, not to direct you. I am a Spirit. I am from the Circle of Creators, the ones who created the galaxy."

"Why can't Obi-Wan see you?"

"I have chosen to reveal myself only to you. I am here to guide you, Anakin. I believe that Kaydus must be stopped. He will do terrible things if he keeps Ahsoka. Those things will not only be to her, but to you, your friends, and many more. Countless lives are at risk if he keeps her. He will eventually learn to possess her body."

I stared at him with my jaw lowered to the ground. Everything he said made absolutely _no _sense. Then again, life wasn't making sense in the first place. I would not allow my wife to be possessed by that _psychopath_. What if I'm crazy? I'm seeing a ghost when Obi-Wan can't. Finally, Obi-Wan turned around. "Are you coming?"

I glanced at the Spirit, seeing that he was still there. He nodded and whispered, "You must do whatever you can to stop him."

"I'll kill him."

"No!" he yelled, shocking me. "You must not kill him! He is a son of the Creators. They would be disappointed in you if you killed your brother."

"He's not my brother. He's a monster. Do you know what he's doing to her?"

"Yes. I have seen it," he replied coolly, not sounding like he cared that much.

"And you're _okay_ with that? What kind of Spirit are you? You want to guide my actions, but you allow my wife to be tormented like that."

Obi-Wan walked over to me and looked around, still not seeing anyone. "Anakin, who are you talking to? There's no one here."

I sighed and glared at the Spirit before walking passed Obi-Wan. "I was talking to myself," I muttered. "Soka?" I whispered into the bond, not feeling very much from her anymore. I grew worried because I felt nothing from her. It was like she wasn't in pain anymore.

"_I'm here, Ani._"

"How are you holding up?"

"_I'm okay now. I was really emotional a little bit ago._"

"We're going to find you, Soka. Just... stay calm, please. Do not close the bond with me no matter what. I want to know exactly what he's doing to you so I know how much I should make him suffer."

"_I don't want you to feel my pain, Ani. I can't do that to you. You've been through so much yourself..._"

"I don't care. I'm going to feel it and feed on it. I'm stronger when I'm angry, Ahsoka. I know that it's wrong, but I am."

I felt her fear drift through the bond once more. "_Ani..._"

"Relax. Don't give in to what he wants. He can probably feel your fear and feed on it." I felt her begin to relax, but it was disrupted by a renewed fear followed by pain. I growled in fury, causing Obi-Wan to jump. I reached out into the Force, jumping into the bond. I went through until I saw through Ahsoka's eyes. I saw the monster hovering over her. "Ahsoka, let me in," I whispered into her mind. She closed her eyes and relaxed fully. I managed to slip into her body, taking control of her actions.

I had no idea that this was even possible. I opened her eyes and saw the monster once more. I threw her leg out, kicking him and knocking him to the floor. I felt that she was very weak, but I forced her into a standing position.

I pulled the door open and apart with the Force, not realizing that my own power had probably ghosted into her body with me. I looked down for a moment, seeing her exposed body. I ran her out of the room and down a few hallways, trying to avoid anyone that might also be here. I was also trying to evade Kaydus. I felt him behind me and he was in motion.

I grabbed a robe that was hanging from the ceiling. I didn't have time to ponder how it had gotten there in the first place. Kaydus appeared out of nowhere. I wrapped Ahsoka's body in the robe and faced Kaydus. "What do you think you're doing, my pretty?"

"I don't want to stay here any longer," Ahsoka replied, taking control of her voice. I wasn't sure if my voice could be heard.

"Oh, but you must. I have seen you remain with me. We will have beautiful children because of how young and full of life you are. You will be a most wonderful bride."

"Bride?" I cried out. My voice hadn't appeared as my own, thankfully. I sounded like Ahsoka.

"Why yes, my dear. Your husband is of no use to you any longer. He is a mere mortal. I can live forever."

I doubted that. This man couldn't possibly live forever. As Ahsoka was about to speak, the elderly man appeared. Kaydus stared in shock at him. "_Who is that?_" Ahsoka thought to me.

"Eldis. He appeared in my premonition, warning me to save you," I replied, thankful that she could actually see him. Apparently, Kaydus could see him, too. That was odd.

"What are _you _doing here?"

"Leave the girl alone. Her husband is here with her," he replied, sounding relaxed and calm.

"You speak nonsense, you fool. Do you see the human here? No. Thus, he is not here."

"He is inside of her. He has learned to ghost before you have."

Kaydus looked at Ahsoka, staring deep into her soul, searching for me. I was about to charge at him, but a large shock was sent through me. It didn't hurt Ahsoka. It removed me from her body. I jumped back into mine and collapsed onto the ground, shaking with the shocks as they coursed through my body. "Anakin!" My teeth chattered as the shocks continued and my vision was blurred. They went on for another minute before halting their attack. My head fell back and I clutched at my chest where my heart felt like it had been ripped out. Obi-Wan's hands were on my arm, as I was lying on my side. "What happened? You weren't breathing for the longest time. You looked... let's just say it wasn't a very pleasant sight..."

I rubbed my forehead for a moment, blinking rapidly to clear my blurry vision. "I ghosted into Soka's body."

"_Ghosted?_"

He looked surprised at what I had been able to accomplish. He'd never done something like that, but then again, I do have a bit more power than he does. I'm not saying that I'm better than him, although I do think I am at times... "Yeah. I entered her body, but she was able to take control if she wanted to. I didn't get her very far..."

"You could easily find her now, Anakin. Do you think she has the same ability now that you've been inside of her? Do you know how big this is?"

I moved into a sitting position very slowly, trying to avoid hurting myself. "I'm not sure if she can. If she could..." I paused for a moment, thinking. "If she could come into my body, then she wouldn't feel the torment he puts her through."

"Her body would go through it, but you _are_ right. She wouldn't feel a thing inside of you."

"I wonder..."


	17. Enemy's End

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

"Calm your mind. Focus on my body. Come into me through the bond," I whispered.

She cried out in pain and I winced. "_I can't, Anakin. I just can't._"

"Try!" I yelled, a little too harshly.

"_I am!_"

"Harder!"

I felt her force herself into me, crashing against my soul. I gasped, clutching my chest. "I'm sorry, Ahsoka."

"_I made it…_" she whispered.

She took control of my hands, moving them up to eye level. I felt her smile as she touched my face with my hands. I saw Obi-Wan turn around, eyebrows rising. "Anakin…" he began slowly. "I'm almost afraid to ask…"

I smirked at him. "It's Soka. She's here."

"Ah," he said, lifting his head a bit. "Ahsoka, how are you feeling?"

I felt her grow timid as she spoke. "I feel fine."

Ahsoka felt a little shocked to hear my voice instead of hers. "That's how this is supposed to work, Ahsoka. When I was in your body, I spoke with your voice. Do you think you could lead us to where your body is?"

She looked around, turning me. My mechanical hand rose as she pointed toward where she believed she was. "That way." Obi-Wan and I began to run in the direction that she'd pointed us in. We had to climb back up since we'd crashed. "_How did you guys get here?_" she thought.

"Crashed…"

"_Oh, nothing new about that with you, sweetheart._"

"Funny, Soka."

"_How long do you think I can stay here?_"

"I'm not sure. I was shocked out of your body."

Luckily, we weren't speaking out loud. Obi-Wan would have thought I was losing it, talking back and forth with myself. I chuckled a little, thinking about it. We ran across the grassy terrain until we came up on a large building. "_In there._" I grabbed the hilt of my lightsaber, pulling it off of my belt. I ignited it as we charged across the distance, heading toward the building. Obi-Wan and I began to cut a circle around the door. Once that was done, I pulled the piece out and threw it. I felt Ahsoka slipping out of my body. "_Anakin!_"

I realized too late that it was me who was slipping out of reality. My eyes slowly closed and everything became darkness.

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

I had been forced out of Anakin's body for some unknown reason. He'd just blacked out without warning. I had arrived in my body once again, seeing that I was alone. I grabbed the robe that Anakin had wrapped around me when he'd been inside of me. I pulled it over my shoulders and wrapped it around my exposed skin. It was freezing in here.

I tried to speak to Anakin, but there was absolutely no response from him. It was almost as if… _no._ He hadn't died because I could feel his life. I knew he was still out there, but he couldn't hear me.

I heard crashing outside. I stood up and fell right back down onto my knees. I was absolutely worthless right now because Kaydus had tortured me while I was in Anakin's body. I heard a lightsaber coming closer and within moments, the door blew down. I ducked so it wouldn't hit me. Obi-Wan rushed into the room, holding my clothes. "Ahsoka, are you all right?"

"Sore." He knelt down beside me, taking the robe away from me. I didn't care if he saw me like this because there was no way I would be able to dress myself right now. He helped me get everything back on and I felt much warmer now. He handed me my lightsaber and smiled. His hand outstretched toward me and I gratefully took it. "Thanks, Obi-Wan."

"Not a problem whatsoever."

He put one hand behind my back and the other behind my legs, picking me up. I looked at my hand, seeing as though I couldn't do much else. My wedding ring was missing. "My ring!"

"Ahsoka, I didn't see it. I'm sure we'll find it later, but for right now, we need to go find Anakin and get you to safety."

"What do you mean _find _Anakin? Isn't he outside?"

"No…" he whispered. "He vanished into thin air. I'm not sure where he went, but I can feel him in the Force. He's alive and well. I'm going to take you back to the house –"

"No you will not, Obi-Wan. You are going to take me with you."

He sighed, shaking his head. "There's no sense in arguing with you. You're just like Anakin…"

"Not always a bad thing," I joked. "I think I saw a speeder bike when Kaydus was bringing me here. Go back outside and take a left."

He nodded, running as he carried me to our destination. I had been right, the speeder bike was there. He had also been right, Anakin was gone. He put me on the speeder first, sitting behind me. His arms went beneath mine as he took control of the bike. It looked like it had the capabilities of flight, which would be perfect on this planet.

I was still depressed without my wedding ring…

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I opened my eyes and sat up slowly, seeing Eldis knelt down on my left. I glanced up at him. "What am I doing here?"

His eyes were closed. "Ahsoka must not wed Kaydus. She is faithful only to you. She wants you to trust her." His eyes opened after he had finished.

I placed my hand near my temple that was now throbbing and then felt the pain move toward my jaw line. I put my face in my palm and closed my eyes for a moment, waiting for the pain to subside. "I do trust her." Once it had vanished, I pulled back up to look at him.

"Then you must prove it to her," he whispered gravely.

I heard an engine in the sky and glanced up to see Ahsoka and Obi-Wan coming in on a speeder bike. They flew in a half circle, curving around to land not too far from where I was sitting. They both got off, Ahsoka looking a little worn out and trying her best to stand. They both walked over towards me.

I stood up, my eyes never leaving Ahsoka's. "Ahsoka, I am so sorry."

Eldis levitated into a standing position. He walked closer to me. "She knows that and forgives you."

A dark chuckling came from my right. Eldis and I both turned to look at the source, seeing Kaydus. He continued to chuckle as he levitated toward the ground. "Ahsoka, my dear, why did you leave?"

Eldis spoke, sounding angry. "She belongs to Anakin, Kaydus. Do not interfere."

Kaydus spat at him. "Oh, spare me, Spirit. You understand nothing of love. _I love her._"

Eldis put his hand to his chest and sighed. "It pains me to harm you, Kaydus. Anakin –"

I glanced up at him as he began to back up. I grabbed for my lightsaber, igniting it immediately. I swung at him twice, doing absolutely no damage. He chuckled. "You are worthless." He grabbed my throat and lifted me into the air. My eyes widened as I began to lose my breath, my lightsaber hanging at my side. I heard Obi-Wan and Ahsoka's lightsabers ignite behind me. He stared into my eyes before throwing me backwards. I landed on my back and slid a little further. I tried to regain my breath as fast as I could. I sat up a little, feeling wiped out. He turned back to the others. "Stay out of this! I will kill him myself!" He outstretched his hand and pulled their lightsabers into it. He laughed before outstretching his free hand and throwing them backwards. Ahsoka cried out, her pain increasing.

I saw Eldis' eyes widen. He moved forward and pulled Kaydus closer to him. He wrapped one arm around his neck as I stood up and began to move closer to them. I heard him whisper, "As a child of the Creators, you are special, but you must be stopped." He glanced up at me a little too late.

I ignited my lightsaber and stabbed him through the chest, all of my anger building up until this moment when it reached its climax. I felt no mercy towards this monster. I've wanted to end his life for quite some time. I glared down at him as I felt his life slipping away. "You betrayed me, Spirit," he whispered, gasping. I pulled my lightsaber out of his back. "Do… not… forget _La'shala_…" He gasped once more before leaning against Eldis' hand limply. Eldis let him drop to the ground, seeing as though he had finally died.

I watched his body drop, deactivating my lightsaber. I hooked my lightsaber back to my belt and knelt down beside the body. Eldis looked extremely upset, his eyes not leaving Kaydus' body. "You shouldn't have killed him, Anakin." He looked up at me, frowning. "That may lead you down the wrong path. You are now cursed with his evil. I have failed as a guardian…"

I instantly felt regret, my expression softening. "I'm sorry…"

He continued to frown. "Don't apologize to me. You must apologize to the Creators. They will decide your fate." I stared at him, not knowing what to say. I realized that I had ultimately failed and had cursed myself with something that I didn't want to bear. "You can… you can…" he began, falling slightly. I stared at him sadly, wishing that he would continue. "You can help yourself by…" he paused again, closing his eyes and falling backwards. "They are recalling me…"

My eyes never left his body as he crumpled onto the ground. A massive amount of depression began to build up inside of me as I realized that he knew what could save me from this curse. Once he hit the ground, he faded away…

I stared, not believing that the only connection that I had to a chance had vanished right before my eyes. I frowned, closing my eyes only briefly before standing up. I continued to stare at the spot that he had vanished in, seeing Kaydus' body beside it. I heard Obi-Wan and Ahsoka come closer to me, but before anyone could speak, a white flash erupted behind us. I glanced down for a brief minute, seeing Ahsoka's wedding ring on Kaydus' finger. I angrily bent down and slipped it off, holding it tightly in my hand.

We all turned to face the flash. "_You are doomed, young Skywalker,_" a voice echoed. I frowned as the flash began to overwhelm my vision. "_There is nothing you can do to stop your fate now._"

I suddenly remembered something Kaydus had said before dying. "_Do not forget La'shala._" I gasped, remembering the Twi'lek I had met almost seven years ago. The light took over and I blacked out.

I woke up, seeing the darkness surrounding us. I raised my head up, seeing Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and a Twi'lek lying on the ground. I moved my fingers, feeling Ahsoka's ring still in my hand. I pushed myself off of the ground and went beside Ahsoka. "Soka, wake up."

She groaned before slowly opening her eyes. "Ani…"

I took her hand in mine and placed the ring on her finger, where it should remain forever. She smiled down at it as tears began to slide down her face. I picked her up gingerly, not wanting her to hurt any more than she already was. I heard Obi-Wan and the Twi'lek groan behind me.

"Ugh," Obi-Wan sighed. "Who was that old man?"

"Eldis," I whispered. "He was a spirit sent to guide me. He failed… and so did I."

I helped Ahsoka into a standing position, holding her against me. I glanced at Obi-Wan, now dusting himself off. The Twi'lek groaned and pushed herself off of the ground. She looked up at us, her eyes widening. I would know those eyes anywhere.


	18. The Dreadful Eyes

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

"La'shala," I whispered, staring at her. She looked back at me, confusion crossing her expression. She had to remember me…

"Anakin Skywalker?" I smiled and nodded. She jumped up from the ground and ran over to me, hugging me tightly. She pulled back abruptly to smile wider. "It's been too long, old friend."

I felt Ahsoka's jealousy rising beside me. "It has been. La'shala, I'd like you to meet my wife, Ahsoka. Ahsoka, this is La'shala."

"Wait, the girl you brought into the temple?"

We both nodded and smiled at each other. "I remember you!"

La'shala pulled Ahsoka in for a light hug, seeing as though they were both a bit injured. "You still look pretty, La'shala."

She giggled and pulled back. "Thank you, Ahsoka." She turned to me and winked. "Didn't I tell you that you would find someone special? I also told you that you two were going to become very good friends."

I pulled Ahsoka back to me and smiled down at her. I kissed her montrals and nodded. "You were right. I didn't believe you, but you were right."

"Oh, Anakin," La'shala whispered. "I'm glad you came back to save me. You have no idea how many times I tried to contact you. How long has it been?"

"Save you? La'shala, it's been about seven years."

"No, it couldn't have been seven years…" she whispered, spinning around. I glanced down at Ahsoka, concerned. She looked at me with the same expression. I moved forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

"La'shala, come back with us. Did… did Kaydus hurt you?" She spun around again and slammed her face into my chest. I felt her sobs shake her body and tears began to soak my shirt. I rubbed her back, leaning against the top of her head. "You're safe now. I'm sorry."

I pulled back from her, taking her hand in mine. She looked up at my face and I smiled. She didn't look like she could return that smile. Ahsoka took my other hand in hers as we all began to walk back to the house.

It took about two hours to get back. I sighed in relief, knowing that my birthday was almost over. We entered the house. Obi-Wan collapsed onto one of the couches. I crashed on another one, Ahsoka falling on top of me. La'shala stood in the doorway, not knowing what to do. I smiled at her despite the exhaustion. "Make yourself comfortable. What's ours is yours." She nodded and took a seat in a large chair. I looked down at Ahsoka, kissing the tips of her montrals. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered, rubbing my chest. Obi-Wan sighed behind us and I chuckled. Little footsteps were heard upstairs. I tilted my head in the direction of the stairway, seeing Kaimi appear.

"Mommy! Daddy! Uncle Obi!"

Kaimi ran down the stairs and jumped onto my legs. "Hey, kiddo."

I glanced at La'shala, seeing her smile widely at my daughter. Kaimi turned to face her and her expression was extremely funny. "Who's that?"

"I'm your father's friend. I'm La'shala."

"You're pretty!" Kaimi exclaimed, jumping off of me to run over to La'shala.

La'shala laughed and looked at me. "I guess the compliments run in the family. This is our two year old daughter, Kaimi."

"Hello, Kaimi."

I lay on the couch for a while, waiting for Ahsoka to fall asleep. I knew that she wanted to, but she was resisting. I sighed and threw my legs over the edge, picking her up. I carried her, holding her tightly against my chest, up the stairs and into the bedroom. I placed her on the bed and crawled beside her. She pulled my shirt until I was right beside her. "Ani…"

"It's going to be okay now, Ahsoka."

Tears began to form in her eyes. "I… I…"

I kissed her cheek and pulled her against me. "Everything that happened was _not _your fault, Ahsoka. Everything was that monster's fault. I just wanted you beside me again, so I could hold you and kiss you."

"But he…" she paused, sobbing. "_Hurt _me…"

"There's nothing I can do to change that. I just wish that I could have gotten to you sooner. If I hadn't crashed the ship –" I pulled away and sat up, throwing my legs over the side of the bed. "If I hadn't crashed the ship…" I trailed off.

I closed my eyes and bowed my head. This was my entire fault. If I hadn't crashed that ship when we were trying to rescue her, I would have successfully saved her. Her arms went beneath my arms and clasped in front of my chest. "You did everything you could, Ani."

"It wasn't good enough. I wasn't fast enough…"

"Ani," she whispered, kissing my neck. "I'm still alive. I'll be fine. Come on, my love, get some rest…" Her arms pulled away from me and she lay back onto the bed. I turned my head to look at her before lying beside her.

A black mist crept into my mind soon after I'd closed my eyes. I saw myself and I looked like I was in terrible condition. I wasn't injured, but my mental health looked a bit off. There were dark rings around my eyes and I frowned…

"_Anakin, why?" _Obi-Wan cried out.

I saw my lightsaber ignite and I lunged at Ahsoka. She tried to defend herself, but I was pressing down on her too hard._ "Don't do this, Anakin! You're better than this!"_

She pushed me backwards and jumped into the air, leaping towards me. I pulled my lightsaber and activated it just as she reached me. My voice sounded deeper… darker._ "You don't understand anything, Ahsoka. I don't care about you anymore."_

I gasped and lurched into a sitting position. My lightsaber was lying beside me. I stared at it in horror before throwing it across the room. I jumped off of the bed and ran into the refresher. I switched the light on quickly, scrambling to look at myself. I looked into the mirror as soon as the light had turned on. There was a light ring of black forming around my eyes. I pulled the glove off of my flesh hand, throwing it to the floor. I touched the outline around my eyes, trying to hold back the scream that wanted to escape.

I heard footsteps coming in behind me. I switched the light off, looking down toward the counter. Ahsoka walked in, sighing. "What's wrong?"

I didn't feel like I could keep my voice strong without screaming. Whatever I had just dreamed was only just beginning. I felt myself becoming different, angrier and uncaring. "I don't know."

She turned the light on and I continued to look down, not wanting her to see my eyes like they were. Of course, she would have to see them at some point. She put her hand on my back and the other one on my chest. "I'm here for you." I sighed and closed my eyes. She began to move the hand on my back up and down slowly. I slowly stood up and turned around to face her. I lifted my head towards her and she gasped. Her fingers reached up to trace the ring. "Where did this come from?"

"Eldis said… that I shouldn't have killed Kaydus. The flash… it spoke to me. It told me that I was doomed."

She continued to stare in horror at my eyes. "But… how? Why are _you _the only one? We were all there."

"I guess he must have been an important being that was created. I killed him… and so I'm the only one who is cursed."

"You're going to be okay," she said, worried. I stared at her sadly, shaking my head.

"I had a dream. I… I hurt you and I hurt Obi-Wan…"

"Even if these things come true, I'll never lose my faith in you nor will I lose the love I feel for you. I know that despite what might happen to you, you love me." She grabbed my hands in both of hers. "No matter what."

"I love you, Soka."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss me. I closed my eyes, taking her mouth and expressing my love for her. I couldn't hurt her… but what if I did? "Come back to bed, Ani." I sighed and walked behind her, holding her hand. She crawled across the bed, laying on top of the blanket, smiling at me. I felt like I couldn't smile. I basically collapsed onto the bed beside her. Her fingers touched my face and ran through my hair. "We'll be okay."

"I hope you're right," I whispered, closing my eyes. I felt her fingers trace around them once more before she went back to stroking my hair.

"Get some rest, sweetheart. I love you."

"I… love… you…" I whispered before drifting off into sleep.

Obi-Wan and I were standing outside of the ship that we'd come in to get here. I could tell that we were arguing. My eyes had darker rings around them now and he looked hurt. I was just the angry vision that I'd seen earlier. I tried to walk away from him, but he pulled my shoulder back, and I screamed something at him.

"_Don't try to stop me," _was the only thing I heard myself say. A barrage of lightning came out of nowhere and crashed against him. I didn't move to help him because I didn't care.

I turned around, looking for the source to see Kaydus.

I opened my eyes, trying not to gasp this time. I bit my lip and looked to my left, seeing Ahsoka sleeping peacefully. I glanced behind her to see the light shining through the window. I slowly got up off of the bed and walked downstairs.

Kaimi was sleeping on Obi-Wan's lap on the couch. He was also asleep. La'shala was huddled into an armchair, knees to her chest. I sighed and grabbed two blankets, tossing one over each area. La'shala awoke and stared at me. "You look troubled." I sat on the floor beside the chair. I stared up at her sadly. She looked into my eyes, trying to search for the problem. "Anakin, what has happened to you?"

"Did you find something?"

"There's a large amount of hatred and weariness within you. The rings around your eyes symbolize the hatred's spread."

"So, in essence, I'm becoming a Sith?"

"Yes."

"Great," I sighed, closing my eyes. "What am I supposed to do? I've had two dreams already where I'm hurting someone."

"Tell me about your dream. Walk with me," she whispered, standing up. She took my hand and led me outside. We walked through the grass as the air blew against our faces.

"In the first dream, I was fighting Ahsoka. I told her that I didn't care about her… I heard Obi-Wan ask me why, but I don't know what he was asking in reference to. In the second dream, I taunted Obi-Wan. Kaydus appeared and threw lightning at him. How could Kaydus survive? I ran him through!"

"Relax," she whispered, clutching my hand tighter. "The dreams will explain themselves soon enough, Anakin. You must be patient."

"What if I… _kill _Ahsoka?"

"If you believe that you will, you actually might do it. Don't worry about her. She'll be all right. I can see that you both love each other too much to intentionally hurt the other."

"But what if I kill her _unintentionally?_"

"Anakin –"

"I love her with everything. I'd sacrifice myself if it meant I could save her. You saw how I was seven years ago after the other woman. Ahsoka became my Padawan five years after that day. I almost killed myself because my depression took over. I almost decided to crash the ship after I left you here. I thought that there was nothing left for me because of her. Now I realize that all of that was foolish. _Ahsoka _is the one I'd die for. If something happened to her, I'd never be able to survive…"

"I'll make sure she stays safe," she whispered, wrapping her arms around me. "I promise I will not allow you to kill her."


	19. Disappearance

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

I woke up to the light shining through the window. I sighed as I turned over, feeling around for Anakin. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see the sheets twisted where he probably tossed and turned. How had I not felt him having another nightmare? I sat up, yawning. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and put a hand on my stomach, rubbing it slowly. Anakin walked in, frowning. "Are you okay, Ani?" He glanced at me, the rings around his eyes growing darker. "Ani?"

"I don't know what's happening to me, but I don't feel the same. I talked to La'shala and she believes that I'm becoming a Sith. Ahsoka, if that happens to me, I want you and Obi-Wan to lock me up."

I stared at him in horror. He frowned deeper than he already had been. I lifted myself off of the bed and quickly walked towards him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, kissing his chest. "I can't do that to you…"

"You're going to have to, Soka. If I'm becoming like Kaydus, I don't want to hurt you."

"Deep down, you're still inside. I can't chain you up like Jaele did. I can't do that to you. I won't do that to you! I love you too much!"

He put his hands on either side of my face, staring deeply into my eyes. "Soka, I _need _you to do this. I'm _begging _you to do this. If I'm going to turn against you, I don't want whatever this thing is to harm you. If you really love me, you'll do this. You have to understand that I want you and our babies to be safe, Soka." The one thing I hate about being pregnant, aside from the morning sickness, is how emotional I get. The slightest thing can make me cry and something like this could make me cry to the point where the room overflowed. "Soka…" he whispered, coming closer to me and wrapping his strong, muscular arms around me. I leaned into him for support and I made it clear that that's what he was. He was _my _support. "Don't cry, please…" His lips brushed against my neck as his hands slowly traced circles on my back. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to cry. I love you, Soka; I just want our family to be safe."

"I do, too, Ani, but I can't do this without you," I whispered, breaking down against his chest. I knew that my tears were soaking him, but he didn't care. His grip on me wouldn't loosen regardless of how much I cried. He was always there for me…

"You won't do this without me. I'm going to find some way to get through this. I just want you to know what to do in case the worst happens. I've… been bothered by my nightmares. Ahsoka, I'm not going to die, as far as I can tell. I'm more worried about you and the baby."

Without any warning at all, he tensed up. He wouldn't let go of me, but I knew something was wrong. "Ani?" His grip loosened until he fell to his knees. "Ani!" His eyes closed and he bowed his head. I knelt beside him, frantically searching for some injury or something. I couldn't find anything. I pulled his face back up to mine and saw the rings growing darker. "This is really serious, Ani. Are you feeling pain?"

He took slow breaths, which worried me further. "No pain." I pulled him closer, resting my head on his shoulder. His arms wound arm me slowly and he leaned onto my shoulder. I felt him kissing my shoulder and collarbone slowly. My eyes closed as I kissed his neck.

Slowly, we both stood up. I took his hand and led him to the bed, where I pushed him down onto his back. He stared at me and I covered him up with the blanket. I smiled and kissed his lips. "You need to get some sleep, my love. I'll make sure nothing happens to us, Ani. You're going to be okay and so are we. I love you."

He nodded and closed his eyes, turning over on his side. "I love you," he whispered back to me.

I ran my fingers through his hair for a second before kissing it. "Get some rest, Ani."

I walked over to the window, pulling the curtains. I turned around to see him asleep already. That was quick. I shook my head and smiled. I knew when he was exhausted most of the time. I was just proud of him for not resisting it this time.

I quietly left the room and made my way down the really creaky stairs. I glanced down to see Obi-Wan sitting up slowly, Kaimi on him. La'shala wasn't anywhere in the room, but the front door was open a bit. I continued down the stairs as Obi-Wan began to rub his eyes. "Good morning, Ahsoka."

"Good morning, Obi-Wan," I replied, smiling. I walked over to him and grabbed Kaimi and carefully placed her in the armchair, wrapping her with the cover that was lying there.

"How's everything?"

I sighed, sitting in front of his legs. "Ani isn't doing too well."

"What's wrong with him?" he asked, concerned.

"Have you seen him yet?"

"Not since he took you upstairs."

"He's cursed. He has the appearance of someone becoming a Sith. He has dark rings around his eyes and I can tell that their blue color is becoming duller. I'm worried about him, Obi-Wan. He had two nightmares within a short amount of time. He scared me the first time because he gasped loudly and ran into the refresher."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"He's asleep right now. I'm glad he's finally –" There was a loud crash upstairs. I heard footsteps running above me and glass shattering. I stared at Obi-Wan, my eyes widened, as he ran up the stairs. I ran after him, entering my bedroom.

He was leaning out the window, glancing both ways. I looked at the bed, seeing blood on the sheets. Anakin was gone. Tears were forming in my eyes as Obi-Wan turned around and frowned. "There is absolutely no sign of him out there, Ahsoka. I don't understand how this happened…"

"He was asleep! Who would –?"

La'shala burst into the room, gasping. "It was Kaydus."

"Anakin killed him!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "There's absolutely no way that Kaydus could have taken him. It had to be someone else."

"I saw it with my own eyes. He swooped in and took Anakin. Kaydus isn't alive, but he is a spirit. He's a very, _very _bad spirit…"

Kaimi and Satine entered the room. "What's going on?"

I held my face in my palm, trying to keep my sobbing quiet. Satine and Obi-Wan crowded around me and Kaimi grabbed my free hand. "What's wrong, Mommy? Where's Daddy?"

"I don't know," I weakly replied. My body shook with the sobs. I felt Satine's hands rubbing my back, Obi-Wan pulling me close to him.

"We're going to find him," he said, determined. "He never gave up on searching for any of us in the past and we won't give up on him. We have to save him from Kaydus and himself. We need to stop his transformation."

"Again I ask," Satine interjected. "What is going on?"

"Anakin is turning to the dark side because of a curse. Apparently…" he paused. "It was because of Kaydus. Satine, I want you to stay here."

La'shala stepped forward. "May I suggest that Ahsoka stays here, too? I… promised Anakin that she would be safe. I can't break my promise to him."

I glanced at her, feeling a little jealous. She made a promise to _my_ husband? "That's a great idea. Ahsoka, stay with Satine please."

"What?" I shouted. "He's my husband! I love him! He wouldn't give up until he found me! He did everything he could to get me back and now he has a curse that he can't get rid of! It's my fault…"

"No," Obi-Wan whispered. "It's not your fault. I believe that it's Eldis' fault. He didn't tell Anakin what would happen if Kaydus died because of him. Ahsoka, you were innocent in all of this. You didn't ask to be captured and so forth. Anakin would gladly give his life for you. You can't risk yourself because you're bearing his second child. He wouldn't want you to risk two lives for one."

"I can't leave him out there…" I replied, sobbing again. "I can't allow him to suffer."

"I'll get him back, Ahsoka. I promise you that. I will not leave my little brother out there for that… well, Anakin's given him various nicknames that I'd rather not repeat. In other words, I will not allow Kaydus to take him away forever. Anakin may be becoming a Sith, but I'll bring him back. He'll come back, even if it kills me." Obi-Wan ran out of the room and down the stairs. Satine, Kaimi, and I followed him. He grabbed his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. I stared at him with tear-filled eyes, as was Satine. Kaimi had no idea what was going on. I guess that was for the best. "I'm going to bring him back." I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him, and crying into his shoulder. His hands stroked my back. "Take care of yourself and the little one, Ahsoka. Don't worry about Anakin, all right?"

I closed my eyes, crying harder. "I want you both to come back alive, Obi-Wan. Imagine how heartbroken we'd all be without either of you."

He pulled back from the embrace and smiled at me. "I'm going to do the best I can, Ahsoka."

I smiled, wiping my eyes, only to have fresh tears fall from them. Satine came closer to Obi-Wan, resting a hand on his chest. "Come back to me, my love."

He stared at her and smiled. They both leaned towards each other at the same time, finally kissing once again. It's been so long since either of them was able to display their love for one another. It was such a pleasant sight to see, though I wish I could be able to share something similar with Anakin right now. "I will," he whispered, kissing her forehead. He pulled back and rested his hands on her shoulders, staring deeply into her eyes. "I love you, Satine. I always will."

"And I love you, Obi."

I smiled, hearing their words. Kaimi grabbed my hand and I stared down at her. She tugged my hand until I knelt beside her. "What's going on, Mommy?"

"Uncle Obi and Aunt Satine are apologizing for their fights a while ago. It's all better now, baby." I stared up at the two, sharing a brief kiss and a beautiful smile. "Come on, baby, you still need some rest. Daddy will be back soon, okay?"

Satine stroked Obi-Wan's beard as he ran his hand through her short hair. He kissed her once more before turning and walking out the door. Satine stood by the door, longing to go with him, but knowing that she wouldn't stand a chance against Anakin's dark side and an evil spirit. I don't even think I could stand a chance against either of them.

I'd collapse if Anakin and I were forced to fight each other. I could never bring myself to kill him… even if he turned against me. It wasn't his choice. He would never become a Sith willingly. I released Kaimi's hand for a moment, walking towards Satine. "He'll be all right. Obi-Wan is a strong man. He's always been able to take care of himself and Anakin." She turned back to me, tears in her eyes and falling down her face. "We were lucky to marry them, weren't we?"

I smiled, hugging her. "We definitely were."


	20. The Dark Side Within

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I dropped to the ground, rolling over onto my chest that was full of blood. I gasped as the dirt on the ground began to send pain through me. I tried to pick myself up off of the ground, only to collapse again. I breathed in and out heavily, my eyes closing slowly. "Don't fall asleep yet, boy," a voice whispered. A hand grabbed my hair and pulled my head up to meet their eyes. It was Kaydus. I knew he wasn't really there, but how could he touch me? "The torment is only just beginning, child. Everything you do now will affect the way others think of you and most definitely change your future. You took my bride and my life away from me." He threw my head back down onto the ground. "Get up, you worthless human." I pushed myself up, my arms shaking violently. I almost collapsed again, but pushed myself to get to my knees. Once I was there, I tried to stand. I wobbled a little at first, but managed to gain a small amount of balance. I glanced down, seeing tears all over my clothes and blood all over my exposed skin. I felt myself caring less and less about the blood and wounds. The pain was beginning to fade away until I finally just stopped looking. I glanced up at Kaydus, seeing his smirk. "You can feel that you're becoming a Sith, can't you?" I closed my eyes, feeling anger and hatred burning deep within me. "Your _wife _has been lying to you for years. She's only kept you around because she wants help with the baby and now she's carrying a second one. You'll never be able to pry yourself away from that life unless you kill them all. Obi-Wan is holding you back and bringing you down with his troubles. You must kill them."

I opened my eyes and growled. "I will."

I heard a ship coming overhead. I glanced up to see the ship that we'd used to arrive on Rishi to begin with. I knew that ship wasn't easily maneuverable in this terrain, but Obi-Wan must have thought he could do it. "Your first task is to kill your old Master. Can you do this?"

"Yes." My voice grew darker as the hate seeped into it. I placed a hand on the hilt of my lightsaber, waiting for the ship to land. I heard Kaydus transform and fly away, leaving me to do what must be done.

The ship landed and I walked closer to it. The ramp lowered and Obi-Wan ran off of it. "Anakin," he breathed. "I'm glad you're all right."

"And why is that? You don't want me to know that you've been with my wife? I bet the child she's carrying right now won't even look like me."

"What are you talking about? What's gotten into you?"

"Don't lie to me anymore, _Master. _You're holding me back from achieving a greater goal. I can conquer my fears of loss and become a powerful Jedi. The first blood drawn must come from your body. I am going to kill you."

"Anakin, I can't allow you to hurt anyone else _or _yourself. You don't feel the same right now, but just think about the consequences that will surely arise from your actions."

"You will try to stop me," I growled darkly.

"Do you hear yourself? This isn't you, Anakin!" I heard dark laughter behind me as lightning flew, crashing into Obi-Wan. He cried out and fell to the ground, clutching at his chest. He breathed in and out heavily, the shocks coursing through his body. He looked up at me in disappointment. "Anakin, why?"

I thought back to the nightmare I'd had. This was the scene playing out, but it was slightly different. Obi-Wan looked like he was in more pain than he had been in the dream and I was bruised and cut all over. I still felt uncaring and frowned down on him. Kaydus chuckled and looked at me. "He's lying to you. Every word is a lie. Anakin, you must take the ship back to the house and kill Ahsoka and all the others."

Obi-Wan gasped as I nodded and ran to the ship. I heard a lightsaber ignite and spun around. I ignited my own to have Obi-Wan's azure saber clash against it. "Anakin, I can't let you do this."

I growled, clenching my teeth as I pressed against his saber, pushing him backwards. I moved aside, avoiding his strike. I held my hand out, beginning to choke him. His saber dropped to the ground and deactivated. He began to gasp, struggling for air that I wouldn't give him. "_Don't do this, my son._"

I gasped, dropping Obi-Wan to the ground. I backpedaled after hearing my mother's voice in my head. I stared at the area where Kaydus had been to see it vacant. Obi-Wan was lying on the ground, but breathing. I turned around and walked away, not caring about bringing him with me.

I clipped my saber to my belt and dashed onto the ship. I controlled the ship, willing it to fly back towards the house. I landed and walked out of the ship, slowly. I strolled up to the door and pulled it right off with the Force. I entered and glanced around, seeing absolutely nothing and no one. I felt nothing inside of the house.

I growled angrily and ran back outside, closing my eyes. I spanned my senses outwards, trying to feel for the others. I felt a lifeform coming up behind me, so I quickly opened my eyes and ignited my lightsaber. An emerald saber clashed against my azure one. "Ani," she breathed.

"Ahsoka."

She tried to pull away from me, but I slammed my lightsaber onto hers again, striking whenever the opportunity arose. She looked frantic as she tried to block my blows. She ducked down and away from my last strike, kicking my lightsaber out of my hand. She flipped backwards and began to run away from me. I growled, pulling my saber back into my hand. She turned around, fear on her face. I lunged at her, igniting my saber again. I pressed down on her, pushing her closer to the ground. She was on her knee, trying to hold her own against me. "Don't do this, Anakin! You're better than this!"

Her hand outstretched towards my chest, throwing me backwards. I leaned up onto my elbows that were hurting more than ever, seeing her close her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, she leaped towards me. I turned to my left and pulled my lightsaber into my right hand, blocking her just as she hit me. "You don't understand anything, Ahsoka. I don't care about you anymore."

_I saw tears forming in her eyes. "Listen to me, Ani, I know you love me. I can't let what you're saying now get to me because, deep down, the real you is locked up. Kaydus is making you do this. I know it's not you!"_

_I pressed down on her, forcing her into another kneeling position. "This __is __me!"_

_She began to cry as she pushed my lightsaber with as much strength as she could gather. "Ani, the baby. You can't do this to it and Kaimi. Don't do this…"_

_"Kaydus told me about your lies."_

_"What lies?" she cried._

_Thunder rolled above us and a light rain fell upon us. My eyes didn't leave hers as she continued to strain beneath my saber. I could see her beginning to sweat as she groaned. "He told me that you wanted me there to care for the children. You never loved me."_

_"If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have agreed to marry you! I'm not like Padme. I actually __do__ love you."_

_I laughed, pressing down even more. "You're going to have to try better than that if you want to fool me."_

_"Anakin, stop! You'll kill her and your child!" Obi-Wan's voice called out in the midst of the rain. A flash of lightning sounded in the sky above us and the rain began to pour down harder. My eyes didn't leave Ahsoka's. I could see tears running down her face and I began to feel something. I began to feel __sympathetic…_

_Just as quick as that feeling came, it was gone. I pulled back and slammed my saber on top of hers. She bowed her head and began to loosen her grip on her own saber. "I can't fight you, Ani. I love you too much to do this…"_

_She gasped one last time, pulling backwards away from me and throwing her lightsaber across the ground. It deactivated and rolled a distance away from her. Her hands rested on her stomach as she closed her eyes. "Anakin, no!" I heard another lightsaber behind me. I turned and blocked Obi-Wan's strike. "You can't kill her! You're going to regret it if you do!"_

_I growled and began to strike at him, hitting his saber blow for blow. He kept blocking, but with his age, he was growing weaker. My hair matted down against my head and the water dripped down my face._

_Obi-Wan spun around and slashed at my leg, cutting it slightly. He knew exactly how to hit someone without severing a limb. I dropped my lightsaber, watching it deactivate. Before I could reach out for it, it flew away. I watched the direction it flew in, seeing Ahsoka's hand outstretched. I saw the hilt in her palm and a frown on her face. "Ani…"_

_Obi-Wan's lightsaber was above my chest and both of us were breathing heavily. He stood there, staring down at me. "Kill me," I whispered. "You've won."_

_"You're my brother, Anakin! I love you! I'm not going to watch you fall to the dark side." He pulled back and deactivated his lightsaber. "I can't kill you."_

_I sighed, looking down at the ground beneath me. My hand was holding my injured leg. I thought quickly, like I'd always been able to. I glanced up at Ahsoka. "I'm sorry."_

_She stared at me, confused. I reached my hand out toward her and clenched my fingers together, choking her. She gasped, blinking rapidly, and falling to her knees. "Ani – please!"_

_Before I realized what was going on, her hand reached out toward me. My breathing cut off. Her eyes closed as the Force continued to wrap around my neck. I felt my body wanting to collapse. My eyes began to roll back into my head slowly. I released Ahsoka just as the darkness blinded me._

_**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**_

_I opened my eyes to see Anakin fall to the ground. I could feel his life flowing, but it was very weak. I crawled across the distance to reach him. I didn't feel like I could stand properly. I ran my fingers through his wet hair. I traced the dark rings around his eyes before resting on the scar above his right eye. _

_I pulled his body close to me until his back was resting against my chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist, placing my hands on his chest. I leaned my face down to kiss his hair. I couldn't hold back the tears that escaped my eyes. Obi-Wan knelt beside me, resting a hand on my shoulder. "He'll be all right, Ahsoka. I'm glad that neither of you died in the process. Where are the others?"_

_I pulled my head up, resting my chin on Anakin's head. "I just hope that he doesn't remember what happened. They're in the basement. I couldn't sense them down there, so that meant that Ani wouldn't be able to either."_

_Obi-Wan nodded. "Thank you, Ahsoka, for all that you did today. You kept them safe as well as Anakin. He doesn't understand how much he'd regret it if he killed any of us." I nodded, closing my eyes for a second. I played back Anakin's face as he pressed me down to the ground. All that I could read was anger and hatred, the feelings of a Sith. Obi-Wan sighed and I opened my eyes. "Let's get ourselves inside and dry off. The last thing we need right now is for all of us to get sick."_

_He bent down, grabbing Anakin's upper body and pulling him into a standing position. He slung Anakin over his shoulder and began to walk into the house. I slowly stood up and walked behind Obi-Wan, a deep frown on my face. If Obi-Wan hadn't arrived, I wonder how things might have been different…_


	21. Coming Back

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

I was walking around the house with a blanket wrapped around my shoulders. Anakin was having another nightmare and I couldn't get to sleep. Obi-Wan didn't want to take him upstairs, so I decided to stay downstairs with him. Obi-Wan was asleep in the armchair, resting his head on his knuckle.

I walked into the kitchen and began to eat like there was no tomorrow. Normally this would happen when Anakin was sleeping. I'm always hungry… I grabbed several foods that looked appealing to me and lifted myself to sit on the counter. I quietly nibbled on something. I had no idea what any of these foods were, but I knew they were edible. "Soka?" a deep voice sleepily called out from the living room. I took the piece of food I was eating with me into the other room, seeing Anakin sitting up and holding his chest. I walked to the side of the couch and knelt beside him, pulling the blanket tighter around me. "Soka, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ani. How are you feeling?"

"Everything hurts so much…"

I glanced up and down his body, seeing how torn his clothes really were. Where there were tears, there was blood. I touched a bare spot on his chest, feeling the dried blood. He cringed, grabbing my hand. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know, Soka."

I looked into his eyes, seeing them full of life and their normal ocean color. The dark rings around his eyes were fading away. I smiled widely and leaned in to kiss him slowly. His hands moved down to my waist, resting on either side. One hand moved in, rubbing my stomach. I laughed against his lips, pulling back. "Sorry."

He smiled and kissed me quickly. "Don't be. It was actually kind of cute."

"You have no idea how glad I am to have you back, Ani. Do you… do you remember anything that happened earlier?"

"Yes." He stared at me, sadness tainting his smile. "Everything I said, that wasn't –"

I pressed one finger against his lips and smiled. "I know, Ani. I told you that I'd love you regardless of anything you did or said. I knew that it wasn't you." He outstretched his arms towards me and I cuddled up against him on the couch. He made a face when I'd hurt him, but when I tried to move away, he pulled me right back. Every now and then he would kiss my neck, whispering to me how sorry he was for choking me. I stroked his cheek with my finger, watching as he slowly began to fall asleep again. I kissed his cheek. "Get some rest, Ani. You deserve it. I love you."

He smiled for a brief moment before his mouth hung open slightly. I giggled, seeing that he was officially exhausted. I kissed his lips lightly before carefully cuddling up closer to him. I grabbed his hand that was draped over my side and pulled it between us, intertwining our fingers.

I closed my eyes, not dreaming at all.

I rolled off of the couch after a few hours. Well, I didn't exactly roll off. I was pushed by Anakin. I knew that he hadn't meant to do it, but he was having another nightmare. He cried out for help, screaming in denial. I immediately woke up, as did Obi-Wan. He tried to shake Anakin awake while I cried. I couldn't help it because I was extremely emotional. I hated to see Anakin in pain and his nightmares were causing a lot of it.

Anakin gasped loudly and came extremely close to screaming. Sweat covered his face and drenched his hair. He stared up at Obi-Wan for a moment, sadness and realization crossing his expression. I grabbed his hand, pulling it close to my chest. "Obi-Wan," he whispered, his voice cracking. Tears rolled down his face as he stared at the other man.

Obi-Wan smiled reassuringly at him, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. Anakin bit his lip; regret building up in his emotions. "I'm glad to see that you're getting better, little brother."

Anakin broke down, pulling his hand away from me, and throwing himself onto his chest so his face was hidden from us. I stared at Obi-Wan, shocked. His eyebrow rose and his mouth frowned as he stared at Anakin. I ran my hand through his hair as he shook violently with quiet sobs. "Ani…" After several hours of trying to calm Anakin down and assure him that everything was fine, I managed to get him up off of the couch. He was leaning against the counter in the kitchen, watching me eat. His eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks tear-stained, but he was much better than he had been. I stood up from the table after I finished the last bite of something that I couldn't even describe. It had tasted really good, but it was huge. I ate the whole thing myself. I walked over to Anakin, wrapping my arms around his waist and leaning against his chest. I closed my eyes as he kissed my montrals and stroked my rear lek. "I love you, Ani."

"I love you, Soka."

I pulled my head back to look up at him and smile. I moved my hands to his chest and slowly rubbed him. "How are you feeling now?"

"Exhausted, but I don't want to close my eyes."

"Why?"

He smiled weakly, kissing my montrals. "I don't want to miss your face anymore than I already have."

"As wonderful as that sounds, are you sure it's not just because you're having nightmares?"

"That's only a small part of it. I've been different the last few times I've been alone with you. Is it wrong to want to spend time with my wife?"

I laughed. "Of course it's not wrong."

"I've been different for a while."

"It's not your fault. We all forgave you without having to think about it. The kids don't understand what happened to you. All they know is that you went out for a little bit. They didn't see any fighting…"

His arms circled around me tightly. "I'm so sorry for everything I've put you through. It's amazing that you and the baby are doing as well as you are…"

"Did you think that because of everything that's happened, the baby might –?"

"I don't want to talk about _that_," he said quickly. "I really don't…"

"I understand. Ani, I'm still really hungry…"

He chuckled and reluctantly released me. He opened the cabinet, finding plenty of large foods. He pulled a few out and set them on the table. "Want me to cook something?"

"Do you want to burn the house down?"

"No…" he trailed off. "I want to help you though. I haven't been all that… _supportive _and _helpful _during this pregnancy. It's my child, too, so I can help feed it, right?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Why don't you let me make the food and you take notes?"

"You," he began, sounding serious, "will sit down." He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me backwards slowly until I was sitting in a chair. He bent down to kiss me quickly. "_I _will _attempt _to make something edible. I need to learn someday if this family is going to be getting bigger every few years."

"Are you expecting more after this one?" I laughed.

"If it happens, it happens." He winked and smirked at me, kissing my forehead quickly. He turned around, walking out of the kitchen to find his cookbook. After a few minutes, he came back down, book in hand. "All right, what sounds good to you, love?"

"Anything as long as it looks good."

"We like different things."

"I know a few things that we mutually like." He glanced up from the book, smirking again.

"That can be saved for another time. Right now I have to feed two people."

"What about you?"

He shrugged, flipping through pages of the book. "I'll eat later. You need to eat more, especially since the baby will get bigger soon." I began to stand up and he immediately glared at me. "_Sit. Down._"

I put my hands in the air, smiling at him. I slowly sat back down. He watched me for a moment, slowly turning his attention back to the book. "Are we _General_ Skywalker once again?"

"No. I'm Anakin Skywalker, your Jedi Master and husband," he said, smirking. He cast his gaze back onto the book, glancing up to smile at me every now and then. "How does this look to you?" he asked, coming closer to me and putting the book on the table.

He pointed to the food that appeared to be made from the materials he'd pulled out of the cabinet. "It looks great, sweetheart, but I think you should –"

He pulled the book away from me, turning around again to begin cooking. Every few seconds, he'd place a finger on the page, scanning the words. I rested my head on my hand, smiling as he worked. After about thirty minutes, my food was placed in front of me. It looked a little burnt, but definitely edible. He had honestly improved his cooking skills. He sat across from me, staring at me with a worried expression on his face.

He handed the utensils to me and I dove in, eating like a frenzied animal. After a minute, I looked up at him. His jaw dropped and his eyes were widened. "I've never seen you eat like this."

I smirked. "I'm pregnant. I usually ate when you were sleeping."

"Wow. Anyway, how does _that _taste?"

I took another bite, actually tasting it this time. It was a little burnt, but it tasted fine otherwise. I swallowed it and smiled at him. "Much better than the last meal you made."

"That was almost three years ago."

"I know," I laughed. "You've improved. It would have tasted fine regardless, sweetheart. I love you."

He outstretched his hand across the table, palm facing up. I placed my hand in his and he gripped it tightly. "I love you, too."

"Do you remember how we first met?"

"Of course I do. Why are you asking?"

"Do you remember how awkward things were between us for the longest time? How our first kiss happened?"

He laughed, smiling towards the table. "All I know is that I fell for you from the start. I was drawn to you for absolutely no reason at all. It was only awkward when you moved away from me each time I came close to you. As for our first kiss, we were both too nervous to really appreciate it. It was your first kiss."

"I cried after you left."

"You did?"

I nodded, staring into his eyes that were now level with mine. "I thought you left because there was something wrong with me. I locked the door and cried."

"I wondered why it was locked. I had to sleep in one of the empty rooms. If I had known what you were going through, I would have forced that door down. I left because I thought I was pushing you further away from me. I loved you too much and I thought that maybe it was a little more than _too much. _I didn't think you could return my love."

"I loved our first kiss. It felt so… _magical._ It was wonderful, but a little rushed. You didn't stay very long…"

He laughed. "I didn't stay because you pushed me away."

"I didn't know that it was something I shouldn't do!" I laughed. He rolled his eyes and held my hand tighter as I scooped the food into my mouth with the other hand. "I'm glad we got together, Ani. I can't imagine my life being any better than this. My world revolves around you."

"If you hadn't come into my life, I wouldn't be here. Kaimi and this one wouldn't be here."

I set the utensils and food back onto the plate and stood up. I still held his hand as I moved towards him. He backed the chair up and allowed me to sit in his lap. I put my legs over his, letting them hang beside him. His arms wrapped around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. "I saved your life and you made mine better." I leaned down and kissed him slowly.


	22. Haunting Closure

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

After three weeks, things were finally beginning to go back to normal. Ahsoka and I were now back in our bedroom rather than sleeping on the couch downstairs. Oddly enough, Obi-Wan and Satine were also together in their bedroom. "Ani," Ahsoka whispered beside me. "Ani, wake up."

"Mm," I moaned, rolling over onto my side to face her. I slowly opened my eyes to see her smiling widely at me.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Soka." I rubbed my eyes, getting the sleep out. Her hand rested on my stomach, moving around slowly. After blinking a few times, I could see much clearer. I threw my arm over her side and behind her, pulling her closer to me. She giggled and kissed my bare chest, which was still a little sore. "So, Mrs. Skywalker, what do you have planned for today if anything?"

"Kaimi wants me to take her into town."

"Just you?"

She nodded, looking up at me sadly. "I don't understand why she's being so distant from you, Ani. She has no reason as far as I'm concerned."

I sighed. "She won't even look at me when I'm around."

"I'm sorry."

I sat up, throwing my legs over the side of the bed. I grabbed my shirt from the floor and pulled it over my head. "I'm going to talk to her."

"Ani, what if that's not the best thing to do right now?"

"I want to know what I did so wrong to make her avoid me completely." I leaned over the bed and kissed her cheek before standing up and walking out of the room. I quietly opened the door to Kaimi and Airi's room. Airi must have been with Obi-Wan and Satine. Kaimi was sitting on her bed, staring out the window. The sun was just coming up now. "Kaimi?" I whispered, walking closer to her.

She turned around and stared at me, her eyes widened. "Stay away from me!"

She jumped off of the bed and ran across the room, backing herself against a wall. I stared in horror at her, holding my hands up in the air at level with my chest. "Kaimi, I want to know what's going on. Why are you acting like this?"

"They tell me things. They tell me what you did."

"Who?"

"My grandma."

"Excuse me?"

"My grandma tells me things about you. She tells me things she saw you do! You're a bad guy!"

I bit my lip, trying to hold back the sadness that was beginning to overwhelm me. "What things are you being told? What have I done?"

"You hurt Mommy! You hurt Uncle Obi! And all those people on Tatooine!"

I moved closer to her, outstretching my hand slowly. "Kaimi, I'm not a bad guy. There are things that you don't understand." For a moment, I saw an extreme look of anger cross her expression. She touched my hand harshly and shocked me. At the same time, we both screamed.

I could see my mother's face before me, a disappointed look along with the shaking of her head. She covered her face with both hands and vanished. I saw Qui-Gon, the same look of disappointment with resentment. He ignited his emerald lightsaber and swung once before vanishing. The final face that appeared was Kaydus. His evil laugh and menacing face sent chills up my spine. His hands reached out for me and electricity flew out.

A final flash appeared as he vanished. I fell back onto the floor, crying out in agony as my body began to shake. Electricity was coursing through me. I managed to turn my head and open my eyes long enough to see Kaimi mirroring my actions.

I clenched my teeth and fist, trying to stop screaming. I heard a door slam and hands grab me. After a few more seconds, the pain vanished. I stopped shaking and gasped, breathing quickly. I turned my head again to look at Kaimi. Ahsoka was holding her while staring at me. Obi-Wan was hovering above me, his hand on my chest. "What happened?"

I glanced up at him to see concern in his eyes. Satine was standing in the doorway, her hand covering her mouth. Padme and La'shala entered, staring at me. I could see a bit of steam coming off of me from the shocks. I turned my attention back to Kaimi, seeing tears roll down her face as she cried against Ahsoka. "Ani, what happened?"

I shook my head, staring at Kaimi. Ahsoka stood up and walked out of the room. I knew she'd come back. She was going to put Kaimi in our room and try to get her to calm down. Obi-Wan helped me into a standing position. I leaned against him for a moment before standing on my own. I glanced at the remaining women. La'shala and Satine stared at me with concern in their eyes while Padme was _smirking. _"What are_ you_ smirking about?"

"Me?" she blurted out.

"Yes, Padme."

"I'm not smirking."

Obi-Wan put a hand on my chest as I moved forward. "Anakin, relax. I understand that you're –"

"No!" I screamed, pushing passed him. "Padme and I need to have a very serious conversation right now. I've put it off for too long. _Outside. Right now, Padme._"

She stared at me and almost laughed. She rolled her eyes and turned around, walking out. I walked closely behind her until we were outside. She kept walking down towards the town. We had quite a distance to go before we reached it though. I ran up beside her as she turned her head slightly. "What's on your mind, Ani?"

I glared. "Only_ Ahsoka_ has the right to call me that."

"What's on your mind then? Obviously it's nothing good. Let me guess, it's about how I lied to Ahsoka about us. Well, Anakin, what if I wanted you two to separate?"

"Why would you want that?"

"You don't understand that I love you. I had your child first."

A few people were walking toward us. I pulled her away from them and stared at her. "What does that have to do with anything? You know I love Shmi just as much as I love Kaimi."

"Oh, really? You have a very odd way of showing it. What about me?"

"What about you? Never mind," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "I've already discovered the fact that I'm a terrible father." I uncrossed my arms. "I don't need you to force me to show my affection for my children."

"If you can't show them that you love them, then you don't deserve them! And to think that you're having another one…"

"What are you talking about? You're the one who kept Shmi a secret from me for five _years!_ You can't blame me for this."

"How was I supposed to tell you? You were always off on missions or spending time with your Padawan. I just want you all to myself! I never wanted to let you go! I wanted to keep you around!"

"Don't you think it's just a little too late for excuses and such now?"

"_Excuses? _I could never contact you!"

"I don't care. I love Shmi regardless of your mistakes."

"_My_ mistakes?" she laughed, pointing at herself. "No, the mistakes were _ours. _You had just as much a part of this as I did. You were the one who didn't use protection. Shmi was a mistake we both created."

"Shmi is _not _a _mistake._"

"I'm going to give her up. I don't want to have to look at you every single time I see her. I'm giving her to a family that will take her away from you. You don't deserve her."

"You can't do that! She's my daughter, too!"

She moved closer, glaring at me as best she could to attempt at intimidating me. "If you don't get rid of Ahsoka and the other children, then Shmi is not your daughter. You have to marry me if you want me to keep her around."

I looked away from her, glaring at the grass beneath us. "This conversation is _over._ You won't be able to get me to sign any documents."

"I don't need you to sign anything. As far as I know, you're dead."

I growled and turned away from her, running back to the house. As I came up the walkway, I pulled the door right off of its hinges. I slammed my fist against a wall and ran up the stairs. I bumped right into Ahsoka, seeing a look of terror cross her features. "Ani, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

I walked past her and into the refresher. I slammed my hands down onto the counter, bowing my head and closing my eyes. The door slid open behind me and small hands rested on my back. "Ani…" I shook my head, not wanting to talk. "Ani, I'm here for you. I don't want to see you this way. I'm sorry about what happened with Kaimi. I don't even fully understand that situation. Can you tell me what happened?"

"When she touched me," my voice began to break. "I saw my mother and Qui-Gon. They looked… _so disappointed _in me…"

She gently tugged on my shoulder until I turned to face her. She pressed herself against my chest, rubbing my back. "They wouldn't be disappointed in you if they were still alive."

"Kaimi believes that I'm a bad person. I don't even know why my mother or Qui-Gon gave her that idea. I can see how Kaydus… might _influence – _That's it! Kaydus influenced her. Once he lost me, he went after her!"

"Wait. Are you saying Kaydus appeared?"

"Yes."

We both ran out of the refresher and into our room. Kaimi was struggling against the spiritual grip of Kaydus. I grabbed Ahsoka, not wanting her to make any unnecessary movements that might jeopardize our daughter. "Oh, how lovely it is to see you both again. Too soon for you," he said, glancing at me.

My hand twitched, instinctively wanting to pull my lightsaber. I decided that my lightsaber would do nothing to him because he was a spirit. He wasn't something I could physically kill.

"What do you want?" Ahsoka cried out.

I closed my eyes, holding her tighter. I began to focus all of my energy on Kaimi, wanting to get her out of his arms and into mine. "Since your husband chose not to do as I asked, I've decided to use your daughter. Her mind can adapt to new things and she can be reeducated in the matter of what's right and wrong."

I opened my eyes, seeing a blur of red. I released my Force energy, throwing my hand out towards Kaydus. He released Kaimi, dropping her. I caught her with the Force in my other hand. I brought her back to Ahsoka. Kaydus fell through the window. I pulled my lightsaber to me and dashed out after him, freefalling to the ground.

I stood up and ignited my saber, watching as he lay motionless on the ground. I walked closer, seeing that he was absolutely still. I frowned and glared down at his body. I turned my lightsaber, having the blade face him. In one swift motion, I ran my saber through his chest, just in case. Once I pulled my saber out, he began to fade away. It was almost like when Eldis began to disappear. I haven't heard from him since. I felt a large weight lift off of my shoulders. A light breeze ran past me and I breathed in, finally smelling the clean air.

I felt different, like I'd accomplished something. I felt like a plague had been removed, a disease had been cleansed. The darkness clouding my mind had finally cleared away with the light's assistance.

I turned around and looked up at the window, seeing Ahsoka's worried expression. Slowly, I walked into the house. Ahsoka met me at the door, looking frantic. "Are you okay?"

I smiled. "I feel much better."


	23. Unwelcomed

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I had my arm wrapped around Ahsoka's waist. We were relaxing on the couch and, as odd as it may sound, we were actually able to talk. We had no interruptions or children begging for attention. "What happened earlier? Why did your storm out of the house with Padme?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Ani."

"We had an argument," I said quickly.

"About what?"

I sighed, pulling her closer and leaned against her montrals. "It started out as her telling me that she wanted us – as in _you _and _me _– to separate. She said she's going to get rid of Shmi unless I –"

"She said this?"

"Ahsoka, listen –"

"Anakin, did she say that to you? You're absolutely sure you heard that correctly?"

"One hundred and ten percent," I whispered slowly. That had always been a joke between us, but this was a serious matter. Ahsoka jumped up, clutching her stomach. Instinctively, my hands reached out and grabbed her. She tried to jerk away from me, but I pulled her back. "Ahsoka, listen for a minute, okay?"

"She's trying to get rid of everything we've built up, Anakin! She's a jealous, little –"

There was a loud crash outside. I put my hand over Ahsoka's mouth, staring at the door cautiously. "Be quiet and get the kids now," I whispered.

She nodded, quietly running upstairs to grab Kaimi from our room. I ran up behind her, running into Obi-Wan and Satine's room. I picked up a boot and threw it at Obi-Wan. "Anak –"

I shushed him and motioned for him to follow me. He tapped Satine until she woke up. She stared at him as he stood from the bed and moved closer to me. "Something's going on outside. I want you with me. Satine, get into the basement with Ahsoka and the kids."

She nodded, walking out of the room. Obi-Wan turned around, pulling his lightsaber into his hand. I pulled mine off of my belt and we cautiously went out into the hallway.

Padme, carrying Shmi, walked out into the hallway with Satine and La'shala. I motioned for them all to remain silent. I walked into Airi's room, picking her up. I took her downstairs, waiting for Padme and Shmi to get into the basement. Once Satine arrived at the stairway, I handed Airi over to her.

Obi-Wan stood opposite from me as we waited for Ahsoka to come downstairs. Once she did, I ushered her into the basement. I kissed her montrals. "Stay down there, please."

"Be safe."

I nodded, closing the door quietly behind her. My eyes met Obi-Wan's and we nodded, moving like a predator stalking its prey. He stood on one side of the door, positioning myself on the other side. We listened to the sounds going on outside. I could hear blasters being loaded and… clone trooper's voices. "They're inside. The Master told us they would be." My heart began to race as I waited impatiently for some action that would send us into combat. I raised my lightsaber, getting ready to slash down and strike the first trooper that dared to enter. "Light the place up, troops!"

"Get down!" Obi-Wan whispered. I dropped to my knees, covering my head as blasts knocked the beams out of place. Shots blew through the walls, barely missing either of us. "Is that ship still outside?"

"Yes," I whispered. "But we can't all make it out."

He and I shared a very sad look. "Get them out of here, Obi-Wan. I'll hold off the troops as long as I possibly can. Just… move quickly." He nodded, running in a low position to the basement door. He quietly opened it, glancing back at me one last time. "Tell Ahsoka that I love her."

"You had better not –"

"Just in case," I whispered, pleading. He sighed, frowning, and nodded. I watched him disappear from view. I heard his saber ignite below me and he began to cut into the wall. I ran to the kitchen area, finding Ahsoka's lightsaber.

I held her lightsaber in my hand, gripping it tightly. "I'm not letting you do this alone."

I spun around and Ahsoka's arms circled around my neck. "Ahsoka," I whispered close to her montrals. "I can't allow you to stay. You need to take care of yourself and the baby."

"Why would I leave my husband? I'm going to fight beside you until the end, _Master._" I clipped the lightsabers to my belt quickly, taking her face in both of my hands. I pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss that I didn't want to pull away from. We heard the blasts continuing to fire and we reluctantly separated. "I love you, Anakin."

"I love you, Ahsoka. We are going to make it out of here. They all depend on us." She nodded, taking my hand in hers. She reached over with her other hand to grab her lightsaber from my waist. I could see tears beginning to fall from her eyes. She thought these were our last moments together. "I always wanted to go out with honor," I whispered, "but this is suicide, Ahsoka."

"I'm going to stand by your side," she replied, "no matter what."

I tilted my head to look at her. "Are you absolutely sure that this is what you want to do?"

"I've got your back. I'm one hundred and ten percent with you."

I ignited my saber with my left hand, my eyes not leaving hers. "I'm so in love with you. If this is how we're supposed to die, then I don't want you to think anything different. I've always been in love with you."

I could hear the troopers kicking the door, coming closer to blowing it down. "Oh, and what about me, Anakin? Don't you _love _me?" I turned around to see Obi-Wan smirking as he walked closer to us. He stood by my side and ignited his lightsaber. "The girls are all fine. They're hiding right now. A few troopers are patrolling the back, so we need to take them out. I couldn't leave you two alone either. Who knows what kind of trouble you'd get into?"

I smirked and rolled my eyes. "The trio once again. Let's show them that we've still got skill."

"I may have lost my touch, Anakin…"

"Shake the dust off of those old bones, grandpa."

Ahsoka giggled, clutching my hand tighter. She ignited her saber and stood ready beside me. Obi-Wan sighed and rolled his eyes once before focusing ahead of us. "Always the jokester."

"Of course."

"Focus you two," Ahsoka giggled, rolling her eyes. The door blew out of the hinges and I released Ahsoka's hand. Together, the three of us charged forward, deflecting blasts and slicing the lifeforms that used to be our allies. One blast hit my arm, but I chose to keep fighting and keep a close eye on Ahsoka. We made it outside, cutting down as many of our enemies as we possibly could. It seemed like they kept swarming around us. I'd lost sight of Obi-Wan, but I kept close to Ahsoka. I pressed my back against her, deflecting shots at both of us. "Just like old times?" she laughed.

"Sort of," I shrugged. I deflected a blast that almost hit her. "Just don't get killed."

"Have I ever?"

"There's a first time for everything."

"Practice Session Five," she called out.

"What – oh!" I ducked down as her back rolled over mine. She hit the ground and jumped forward, slamming down onto three troopers, easily killing them. I smirked as I deflected other shots. "That's my girl." I felt her back against mine again. I began to build up all of my energy, hoping that it might help us out a little more than physical fighting. Ahsoka's arm locked with mine and I felt our combined Force flowing in the air. I breathed in slowly. "_Now._"

At the same time, we released each other, throwing our hands out toward the enemies. She cried out and I did my best to stay focused. Together, we flung the clones back, suffocating a few in the massive wave of Force energy. My legs began to give out and my head wanted to fall. My eyelids were barely able to stay open as I continued to push myself out.

I felt Ahsoka stop behind me and I dropped to my knees. Her arms wrapped around my waist and her head rested on my back. "We're okay, Ani. Come on…" She tried to help me up. "We need to find Obi-Wan and get out of here."

I turned around to stare up at her sadly. She pulled back and outstretched her hand. I gripped her arm as she gripped mine. She pulled me up and I stared into her eyes. She smiled, comforting me. I glanced around, slowly seeing all of the death we'd caused.

Blasts flew past us and I pulled away from her, immediately defending her. I heard the roar of the ship approaching us. I glanced up to see Obi-Wan coming closer to the end of the landing ramp. He reached his hand out, beckoning for us to jump. Ahsoka stared at me, unsure of what to do. I pushed her back behind me. "Go. I'll hold them off for a moment."

She reluctantly nodded. She turned around and jumped up onto the landing ramp. I elevated her with the little amount of energy I had left in me. I glanced up, swinging my lightsaber while doing so. I saw Obi-Wan grab her and help her into the ship. After a few seconds, he reappeared. "Anakin!"

I stared back at the advancing clones, seeing as though they were going to overwhelm me at any given moment. I deactivated my lightsaber and tried to jump. A net wrapped around my ankles, pulling me back down. I threw my lightsaber into the air, hoping that he might catch it. The last thing I needed was for the clones to slaughter me with my own weapon. I crashed against the surface. I glanced up to see Obi-Wan's devastated face. "Go!"

He hesitated before running into the ship. I turned over onto my back, pulling my knees closer to my chest. I tried to throw myself into a standing position and was rewarded with a blast to the leg. I cried out, clutching my leg. I heard the roar of the ship fading away into the distance. In my head, I could hear Ahsoka screaming for me, pleading with Obi-Wan not to leave me behind.

I closed my eyes, trying to focus all of my energy. I opened my eyes and was kicked in the gut. I felt my arms being tugged harshly behind my back. It felt almost as if my arms were going to be ripped right off of my body. I cried out in agony until the grip relaxed. There were bindings on my wrists, preventing me from using my Force abilities.

I looked up at the clones, seeing their helmets. I couldn't feel or see the emotion. I glanced at a large ship that was descending from the sky. After several moments, I was lifted off of the ground and carried onto the ship. I saw dozens more clones than the amount that had attacked us initially. I stared around at the bright lights, taking in what was destined to be my end.

I was carried into a dark hallway. I began to struggle, kicking out and missing my target. I was thrown to the floor and kicked in the stomach once again. I gasped, tears threatening to escape my eyes. "Get him in the cell," one of the clones said.

"I'm sorry, General." _Rex._

He grabbed my legs, dragging me into a darkened cell. The other clone laughed and kicked me again. I saw Rex leave as soon as I hit the floor. The one clone took his blaster from its holster, aiming it directly at me. I heard a faint, familiar cackling coming closer to the cell. The clone pulled back the blaster, aiming it up at the ceiling. "Leave us." A man in black robes entered, continuing to chuckle until the clone left. "Hello, Anakin."

"_Palpatine…_"


	24. Time Away

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

"How are you alive?" I cried out. "Padme killed you!"

"Death," he chuckled, "is such a simple thing to survive, my boy. It took a year, but I was revived. I'm too powerful to drift into oblivion."

"You're not powerful enough if a blast killed you."

"Oh? I'm not powerful enough. What about you, _the Chosen Failure?_ You can't even fulfill your prophecy."

I stared at him, not showing him that his words had affected me. "You're going to regret the last two years of your life." I glared at him until his hands raised and a current of blue electricity crashed against my body, running through me wildly. I cringed, clenching my teeth. After a few moments of that intense torture, he stopped. My body tensed as I prepared for the next onslaught, but nothing came.

I heard him laugh and walk out of the cell, locking it behind him. I rolled onto my side, gasping at the amount of pain it caused me. "_Ani?_"

"Soka?" I whispered. "Are you okay?"

"_No because you aren't. What's going on? Who has you?"_

"I'll survive. Palpatine has me."

The comlink on my glove began to beep. I tried to hit the button and gasped audibly once I did. "_Anakin!_" Obi-Wan's voice boomed over the link.

"Relax," I whispered, turning my head slightly to talk over my shoulder. I heard Kaimi and Shmi crying in the background. I also heard Ahsoka arguing with Padme. "Tell them to stop. They're making the girls cry."

"_Ladies!_"

They continued to bicker. I sighed. "Ahsoka!" I yelled into our bond.

I heard a near silence over the link. There was a faint crying and sniffling. "_Daddy?_"

"It's me, Kaimi. Are you okay?"

"_I'm sorry, Daddy!_" she cried over the link. "_I miss you…_"

I shushed her calmly. "I miss you, too, baby. I want you to take care of Mommy, okay?"

"_Yes, Daddy. I love you!_"

"I –" The door opened and Palpatine entered. I tried to turn off the comlink in a subtle fashion, but decided against it. I chose to roll over onto my wrist and stifle the other end as best as I could.

"You look lonely," he said, his tone mocking. "I'm going to shock you with my presence." Before I fully realized what he was saying, I was screaming in agony. I could faintly hear Kaimi screaming, but mine was much louder. I heard Kaimi quiet down and I began to attempt silencing myself. I clenched my teeth, closing my eyes tightly. I shook with the currents coursing through my body. "How much can you take? You have destroyed the perfect future that I had planned for you!"

The electricity stopped and I began to breathe heavily. I opened my eyes to see his pale face glaring down at me menacingly. I spoke through my teeth. "What do you mean _planned?_"

"I created you from a pool of midichlorians. You've always wondered who your true father is. I guess you could consider me as such."

My breath caught and my heart stopped for a moment. I regained myself. "You will _never _be my father! You're a cruel son of a–agh!" The lightning crashed against me and I threw my head back against the floor.

He stopped and cackled. "Just wait until we get off of this ship. You'll be begging for death. The torment you put me through when I died will be a meager amount of what I'm going to put you through."

I breathed through my teeth, lying on my back and crushing my wrists beneath me. He laughed, shaking his head as he walked out. Once he was out of sight, I gasped, pressing my chin against my chest. "_Ani, talk to me!_"

I let out a few pained sounds, almost screaming. Even without the lightning, the pain remained just as strong. "Ah… soka…"

"_Ani,_" she whispered, her voice strained over the comlink.

"Did… you have… a chance to… close the bond?"

"_No."_

"Soka…"

"_I'm fine, Ani. The shocks don't physically hit me. I felt your pain though. You felt mine…"_

"That was different. Get off of the com, Soka. I'll warn you next time. Go rest. I love you."

"_I can't leave you alone._"

A small voice began to beg for the comlink and I knew Ahsoka was very reluctant to hand it off. "_Daddy! Are you okay? I felt you._"

"You could feel what was happening to me?"

"_Yeah, Daddy. Are you going to die?_"

"No," I whispered quickly. "I'm not going to die. Don't you worry about me, kiddo. I'll find my way out of here one way or another, but I'm most certainly going to make it out alive."

"_I want you back, Daddy. I want you to tell a story to me when it's bedtime._"

I smiled weakly and laughed. "I'll be telling you stories when I get back to you, sweetheart. I love you, Kaimi. You had better be good for your mother."

"_Okay, Daddy. I love you, too._"

I closed my eyes as I heard a brief amount of static on the other end. "_Ani, are you still there?_"

"Mhm," I groaned.

"_I'm really… really sorry about everything you've had to go through… Just don't believe what he says to you, okay? I don't want to lose you._"

"Don't be sorry. It's my fault."

"_I love you, Anakin, so very much. We're going to try to rescue you soon…_" I sighed, resting my head on the cold, hard floor.

**Four Months Later.**

I groaned, flexing my fingers as best as I could. I'd been suspended in the air by Force bonds for quite some time and, honestly, I'd begun to lose all hope of ever escaping.

I had no idea where I was or how Ahsoka would rescue me. She hasn't been able to contact me in weeks and I'm beginning to go mad. Palpatine took my comlink away from me and messed with my head. Each time I tried to reach out into the Force, I would be shocked by a MagnaGuard's electrostaff. The pain had died down significantly since I'd been here for a while.

I breathed in through my mouth, exhaling through my nose. If I inhaled through my nose, I would smell the blood around me. I'd gotten sick several times because I'd failed to breathe properly. My clothes were tattered because Palpatine's guards had found several new ways to torment me.

He'd created some sort of whip that scarred my back extensively. Each time I'd move, my back would remind me that it was practically damaged. Palpatine said that this weapon wouldn't kill me, but it would definitely do its job. Every single time it hit me, I'd have electricity run through my body. It was almost like his Force lightning, but this was definitely much worse.

Palpatine entered, his face masked by his dark hood. "How are we today, Anakin?" The only time I'd ever use my voice was when I was screaming. Naturally, Palpatine fed on the agony that washed out of me in oceans. I clenched my teeth together, my eyes not leaving his form as I glared at him. "Not in the talkative mood yet, my boy? We're going to have to do something about that."

"No, please –" I managed to gasp. My voice sounded strained and cracked, but it definitely changed once the MagnaGuards struck their electrostaffs against my chest. My body shook back and forth as I cried out.

I clenched my teeth, closing my eyes tightly. I turned my head away, trying to push the thought and feeling out. My hands balled up into a near fist. The restraints on my wrists made it difficult to move. Electricity coursed through my entire body, running deeper beneath my skin. "Enough." The MagnaGuards pulled away and I hung forward slightly, gasping for breath. "Leave us." I watched as they left. Palpatine removed his hood, displaying his cold features. He looked much worse than the last time I'd seen his face. Slowly, he was being consumed by his power. "Now," he chuckled. "I'd appreciate hearing your voice for once. You never speak, but you do suffer. Your suffering has been caused by the attachment you formed to your apprentice. How could you have been so foolish as to change everything? You were to remain with Padme and become _my _apprentice!"

I smirked weakly, my body begging to shut down due to the lack of sleep and serious injuries. "I love Ahsoka and there's nothing… _nothing _you can do to change that now. You've failed, _Sith._"

"Love can fade away just as easily as it faded in. Kaydus was meant to show you that Ahsoka isn't the one for you. She's only been with you for a few years, but you've known Padme all your life. Shmi was meant to be a reminder of that. You _must _return to Padme. You _must _reset the balance in the Force."

"It's my life," I spat.

"I gave you this life and I can take it away just as easily!"

"Why haven't you?"

"Death would be too easy an escape for you. I want you to suffer and I want your family and friends to suffer. Padme was supposed to be dead and you were to be my apprentice! Obi-Wan would have taken your children and hidden them. Ahsoka would be dead along with Padme because of my troops."

My heart tightened when he brought up Ahsoka. I couldn't picture my life without her and I'd never intentionally do anything that would harm her like that. I've felt lifeless as I hung here for however long it's been. Each day has been a day without Ahsoka's beautiful face or the laughter of my daughter. I haven't even had a chance to make fun of Obi-Wan.

**POV: Ahsoka Tano**

"How are you feeling?" Obi-Wan whispered, walking into my quarters. I rubbed my large stomach, biting my lip. I heard his footsteps coming closer to me and felt his hand rest on my arm. "Ahsoka, you can't stay in here all the time."

"He's been gone for _four months_, Obi-Wan. What if I have the baby and he's not here? I can't do this without him. I don't even know if he's alive!" Tears streamed down my face as I faced the wall away from him.

"I'm going through as much pain as you are without him, Ahsoka. He's like my little brother and, since he married you, you're like my little sister. I'm going to take care of you until he comes back. Satine understands and wants to help you, too."

"You don't understand," I growled.

The bedside behind me dipped slightly as Obi-Wan took a seat. "If you talk to me, I'll understand. Ahsoka, you can't keep locking yourself away from the rest of us. We're all worried about you." He rubbed my arm slowly. "Make me understand you, Ahsoka. I want to help you. It's not healthy for you to keep yourself in here. I know you're eating at least because I've heard you during the night, but I want you to come out and see the rest of the people. We're all locked on this ship until we find something giving us some clue as to where he is."

"Where's Kaimi?"

"She's playing with Airi in my room." I sighed and slowly pushed myself into a sitting position with Obi-Wan's help. He clutched my arm and helped me off of the bed. "You know he wouldn't have wanted things to be like this, Ahsoka."

"I know," I frowned. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. It's been a tough four months for everyone. This little one is making me emotional."

He chuckled and smiled. "I understand that. Satine was… _cranky _so much during her pregnancy. Anakin kept you from feeling like this… as far as I know."

"This is my second time and I feel even worse because of everything that's been going on recently. What if I really hurt this little one?"

"You're what, over six months in?"

"Yes."

"If you've made it this far, I think he or she will be all right. Did you and Anakin want to figure out what it was?"

"We kept Kaimi's gender a secret until her birth. I guess we wanted to do the same with this one. I'm eager to find out what it is. I keep hoping that it will be a miniature Anakin. I wanted him to have a son. Don't get me wrong, we both absolutely love Kaimi, but it's not the same. Kaimi will relate to me much more when she's older. Anakin jokingly said that he'd teach her how to fly, but I told him not to. If this one is a boy, I'll probably have to allow it."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Typical Anakin. He was a young pilot."

"I miss him, Obi-Wan," I whispered, staring at the floor.

He carefully pulled me into his embrace. "I miss him, too, Ahsoka. As soon as we receive something from him, I will not hesitate to go after him. I want him back just as much as you do. I like to see you both happy."

I leaned my head on his shoulder. I could actually do that because he was about my height whereas Anakin towered over me a little. "Thank you, Obi-Wan."


	25. Fading

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

Obi-Wan didn't even have to drag me out of the room tonight. After I'd cried against him for a few hours, I walked out beside him. Normally, I'd have him bring me something to eat, but tonight was different. We stopped by his room first and I grabbed Kaimi. I smiled down at my beautiful daughter. "Hey, honey."

"Mommy, are you okay?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"You're sad. Is it because my little sister is getting ready to be dropped off?"

I chuckled, as did Obi-Wan. The imagination of a child is a wonderful and beautiful thing. "I'm fine, baby girl. Your little sister or brother has a little more time than you expect."

"Are you sad because of Daddy?"

I frowned and my heart tightened. Kaimi understood. For being two years old, she actually understood what I was feeling and the reasoning behind it. "Just a little, baby." I clutched her tiny hand in mine and took her out of the bedroom, leading her towards the main room. This ship was big enough for several people to live in, perfect for us. We walked passed La'shala's room. I have to admit, I've been pretty jealous of her for quite some time. She and Anakin seemed to have a little bit of… _chemistry. _I wasn't their biggest fan because I wanted him all to myself. I guess I finally understood how he felt with the whole Kaydus situation. He'd been extremely jealous and incapable of hiding it. I shook my head as I continued. I stopped when I heard her scream. I released Kaimi and ran back into the room. "La'shala, what happened?"

"Anakin is dying," she gasped, tears falling rapidly down her face. Obi-Wan arrived just in time to hear that. He placed a hand on my shoulder as I gasped, covering my mouth and closing my eyes.

"How do you know that?"

"I was just with him, Obi-Wan. He and I… learned to connect before we separated many years ago."

Again, the jealousy returned, but it wasn't worth it. At least she could tell me what was happening to my husband. "Where is he?" I asked, opening my eyes.

"Coruscant. Palpatine has him in a cell and he's being tortured. Just looking at him made me feel sick…" she paused, glancing at me. "I'm not saying that he looks horrible, but the torment and pain he's gone through in the last few months has really worn him down. He's killing himself from the inside. He's giving up…"

Obi-Wan darted out of the room with Kaimi, most likely heading toward the pilot's area and plotting our course back to Coruscant, the world of evil now. "He can't give up. He has to believe that we'll come looking for him!"

"It's been four months, Ahsoka. Anakin can't hold onto his hope anymore. He's been put through so much. You're just lucky that you didn't hear any of the thoughts running through his mind. He _wants _Palpatine to kill him."

"Can you get into contact with him again?"

"If I do, he'll get severely injured. He's lucky that he was able to hold a link with me for a minute. I can't put him through that again."

"As much as it hurts me to say this, you have to get back into his mind. You _need _to tell him that we're coming for him! He can't just give up. I won't let him!"

"Ahsoka, he might –"

"Do it!" I cried, tears falling down my face faster. Through blurred vision, I watched her eyes close and she began to meditate. As far as I knew, she wasn't Force-sensitive, so I wondered how she was able to form a bond with Anakin's mind.

She mumbled something, her eyes tightening as she sat on the floor. She groaned in pain as she turned her head to the left violently. "_Come on,_" she whispered. "_Listen to me._" I held my stomach, feeling the baby kick with a tremendous amount of strength put into it. La'shala gasped and opened her eyes, falling forward. "He won't listen to me. He thinks I'm lying to him. He thinks _I'm _Palpatine."

"No! We can't let him die!" I hit the comlink on my wrist, contacting Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, how soon can we get to Coruscant?"

"_It'll take a few hours. What's wrong?_"

"La'shala just tried to contact Anakin again. He's not trying to keep himself alive. He doesn't believe anything she's told him about us coming for him. We need to save him quickly…"

"_I'll do my best to increase the speed. Anakin's taught me a few things over the years. Let's hope I can remember some of his lessons._"

I closed the connection, running out of the room. I went into the lower decks where the engines for the ship were. I walked over to a control panel, trying to increase the speed. Obi-Wan needed to stay in the pilot's room, so I decided to try to help out. Padme ran up beside me, helping me hit controls and rewire some things. "Why are you helping me?"

"I want him back just as much as you do," she whispered. "I don't want him to die."

As angry as that should have made me, I decided to keep calm and continue working. If we wanted Anakin alive, we'd have to work together. I'd chew her out later for her emotions towards my husband, but as of right now, I didn't want to fight her. I glanced at the wiring that she was moving. "Don't do that!"

"Why not?"

"You'll short circuit everything. Those two can't cross, but these two can."

She stared at the wires and nodded. "Thanks, Ahsoka."

We finished what we were working on. I hit the button on my comlink again, connecting with Obi-Wan. "Jump to lightspeed. We can get there faster now."

"_Oh, Ahsoka, you are too much like Anakin…_"

"He is my husband after all," I chuckled. "I know him too well."

"_I know…_" he trailed off.

I ran out of the engineering section and made my way upstairs. "Ahsoka?"

I turned around to face Padme. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry for all of the stress that I've put on you. I'm jealous of you. I wanted Anakin back years ago, but I never found the right timing to talk to him about it. When I found out about you having Kaimi, I thought I was slowly losing my time. Now that you're having another one and you're married, I've lost every tie that I once shared with him. I miss him, Ahsoka, because I hurt him so much. I just want him to be a bigger picture in my life. I love him."

I sighed, biting my lip, unsure of what to do. "The three of us will discuss this later _after _we rescue him, okay?"

She nodded and together we ran to the bridge. I was a bit upset with her for wanting to steal my husband, but she'd had him before I did. They both loved each other, even if she had loved him after they separated, but I was undecided as to whether or not I could completely sever Anakin from her. They were still tied to each other through Shmi and I didn't want to force him away from his first daughter. We reached the bridge and Obi-Wan was staring out of the view screen, holding Kaimi's hand. Once the door closed, Kaimi turned around. "Mommy!"

She released Obi-Wan and ran over to me, outstretching her arms. I knelt down and carefully pulled her against me. "Kaimi, everything is –"

"We need to help Daddy!" she cried out angrily. "He can't leave me! He told me that he'd always be here for me…"

Tears rolled down her little face. I pulled back to stroke her cheeks and trace the facial markings lining her features. She looked more like me, but she was just as much like Anakin in personality. Her face markings were exactly identical to mine. I ran my hands through her hair. "Everything's going to be okay, baby girl. We're going to help Daddy and bring him back."

"Why is Daddy trying to die?"

"You wouldn't understand, Kaimi…"

"Tell me, Mommy. I want to know."

"Daddy's just… really sad and lost right now." I sighed, closing my eyes. "He'll be okay. We can save him."

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I screamed as loud as I possibly could, my eyes closed tightly. I heard Palpatine's cackling over the sound of the electricity. His hand was pressed against my chest and sending shocks through me. "_We're going to rescue you. I don't want to hurt you, Anakin. I love you. Ahsoka loves you._" I shook my head, crying out again as the pain increased.

"No!" I screamed, throwing my head backwards. "No!"

The electricity stopped, but the pain continued. "What's wrong, my boy? You can't handle this anymore? Well, that's just too bad. Your life is going to get so much more complicated before I kill you. I will hunt down your family and kill them, _one by one._"

I opened my eyes, my vision blurred. Tears streaked my face as my voice strained to speak. "I… I won't… let… you…"

"You have no control in this matter, Anakin. I will do whatever I possibly can to destroy your happiness and strip your life away piece by insignificant piece. None of them deserve to live, including you.

"_Daddy!_" a voice screamed into my head. I clenched my fingers together, my wrists tightening at their bonds. "_Daddy, can you hear me?_"

"Kaimi?" I thought back, hoping to get through.

"_Daddy!_" I felt a weight being lifted from my shoulder and small hands gripping mine. I looked up to see nothing in my hand, but the feeling remained. Everything in the room grew brighter and distant. I focused on Palpatine, seeing his darkened robes becoming whiter. The bonds on my wrists seemed loose and my chest no longer heaved in pain and breathlessness. My eyes didn't sting from the tears threatening to fall after the first river finished pouring. Every feeling of pain and hopelessness had vanished. I felt stronger, but I'd seen this light before. I knew my time was finally coming and that no one would be able to rescue me. The voice of my daughter returned, screaming and pleading. "_No! Daddy, no!_"

"It'll all… be… okay… baby girl…" I gasped, my eyes slowly closing. "I… love… you…"

The light around me began to fade as my head began to fall forward. My eyes closed and darkness overwhelmed me.

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

My hand was resting on the back of Obi-Wan's chair as we both continued to glance at the control panel that indicated how far from Coruscant we were, or rather, how close we were getting. "Just a few more minutes."

I sighed in relief, closing my eyes. A high-pitched scream made my eyes snap open. I turned around to see Kaimi crying uncontrollably, a hand clutching at her chest where her heart was. "Daddy!"

I ran to her, kneeling, and pulled her against me. "He's going to be okay. Don't worry."

"He's leaving! He can't, he promised!"

"How do you know this, Kaimi? Your father –"

"I was with him, Mommy! I felt his hand and I made him feel better. He didn't see me! He didn't see me!" she screamed. She kept repeating that Anakin hadn't seen her.

"Anakin," I whispered into the bond he and I shared. I felt nothing coming from his end and that worried me so much. "Anakin!" I hoped that I was getting through to him, but there was no indication that I'd gone through or that he was receiving my words. I held Kaimi tighter and felt the baby continue to kick me. I rested my hand on my stomach. "Oh, my babies…" It felt as if both children knew that something was happening to their father. It was extremely surprising. Kaimi was able to visit Anakin and this one… I couldn't even explain how this one understood anything…


	26. Risky Rescue

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

"Obi-Wan, we have to hurry," I growled, growing impatient. We were just pulling out of hyperspace now and coming up on Coruscant. Once we were at normal speed, we glanced out of the view screen to see what looked like Mustafar on Coruscant.

He began to land the ship, not speaking to me. I could tell that something was on his mind, but it wasn't entirely his worry about Anakin. We landed near the Senate building. I could feel the ocean of evil coming off of the area. Anakin had explained to me that this feeling was pure evil and neither of us had liked it. I couldn't feel Anakin's presence anywhere, but he might be masked beneath the Sith traces. At least that's what I was hoping…

"Ahsoka," Obi-Wan whispered. "I can't allow you to come in there. If Anakin's been held in there for four months, who knows what's inside? Anakin wouldn't want you to risk your child for him and I'm actually agreeing with him for once. I'm taking Satine and Padme with me. You and La'shala will stay with the children."

"You can't honestly expect me –"

"_Anakin would. _Ahsoka, you're almost ready to have your second child. If he's alive and you lost the baby, he'd never forgive himself. You of all people know that he would blame himself for the loss, so please don't do that to him. Stay here, _please._"

Everything he said made sense, but that didn't mean that I liked it. I could honestly believe that Anakin would blame himself if the baby died. Once he fell into that hole, he'd never come out of it. I sighed and nodded. "I'll stay. I promise."

He spun around in his seat to face me, smiling weakly. "Thank you." We finally landed. He stood from the chair as Padme and Satine entered. "Are you ladies ready to go?"

Both nodded slowly. I turned around and began to break down. Obi-Wan and Satine were at my side, promising that they would bring Anakin back. What they didn't promise was that he would be alive when they brought him back. "Go," I mumbled, regaining myself, and wiping my eyes. I rested on my hands on my stomach and received another kick from the baby. Obi-Wan hugged me lightly, as did Satine. Padme smiled sadly, nodding before she walked out with the couple.

I picked Kaimi up and awkwardly carried her into her shared room with Airi and Shmi. "Mommy?" she whispered, opening her eyes slowly as I laid her onto the bed.

"Yes, baby?"

"Is Daddy okay?"

Her head rested against my chest. I kissed her hair. "I hope he is, baby."

**POV: Obi-Wan Kenobi**

"Ladies, make sure the blasters are set to stun for the moment. If Anakin is alive, we don't want to kill him. I don't even feel him in the Force, but I can definitely feel Palpatine. They must be close."

"What if he's dead, Obi?"

I frowned, glancing at my wife. "Then we'll give him a proper burial…" I trailed off. "But until then, we need to believe he's alive."

We exited the ship, heading into the Senate building. I held my lightsaber in my left hand, preparing for anything. I also had Anakin's lightsaber attached to my belt. I didn't expect him to be able to fight, but I wanted him to have it back. Several hallways into the building and no one tried to stop us. Satine and Padme held their blasters at their chests, ready to pull the trigger.

"Halt!" a voice yelled from behind us.

We all turned around to see a familiar blue armor piece on a clone. "General!" I ignited my lightsaber, pointing the tip towards him. The ladies raised their blasters. "No, wait! I've been waiting for you to arrive!"

"What do you mean?"

"I knew you'd come for General Skywalker. The Emperor is with him right now, but I can take you to the room when he leaves."

Satine stepped forward, lowering her blaster. She took the comlink off of her wrist and handed it to him. "Contact us when the time is right."

He nodded, placing the com in a compartment on his belt. "I may serve the Emperor, but I will _always _be loyal to General Skywalker."

"Good man," I whispered, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

He walked away from us, leaving us to our impatient wait. "What if he's lying?" Padme whispered. "He could be leading us to our own deaths if Anakin is already dead."

"I couldn't sense any deception from him."

After almost twenty minutes, my comlink began to beep. "_General, I'm coming back for you now._" After another few minutes, Rex appeared, and he was alone. "Follow me."

He quietly led us down several hallways until we reached a door that read '_Lab_.' I felt sick just imagining what might have been done to him while he was here. We entered to smell a mass of rust and sweat.

In the center of the room, Force bonds were holding a very worn out looking lifeform. As I moved closer to the lifeform, it turned out that it was very human. It was Anakin. He looked to be in a very terrible condition, his head hanging over. His messy hair was matted down at the crown of his head, his bangs falling in front of his face.

Satine and Padme placed their blasters on their belts as I charged towards him. They stood, waiting, in front of him. I slashed furiously through the Force bonds and he slumped forward into their arms, almost lifelessly.

I dropped to the floor beside them, taking Anakin in my arms. "Anakin, please…" I whispered as I looked over him, seeing slash marks galore crisscrossing his back. I rested his head against my chest and felt his neck for a pulse.

There was barely any sign of life. It was so slow that I almost thought he'd died in my arms. Rex came back to us from the doorway. "Do you want me to help you get him back onto the ship?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice after my brief whisper. I draped one of his arms over my shoulder, Rex doing the same with the other arm. Carefully, we lifted him off of the ground and began carrying him out. The entire time we walked out, his head hung forward limply and his feet dragged.

We shuffled down each hallway, the ladies covering us with their blasters. We made it outside and began heading back to the ship. I lowered the ramp with my free hand and Ahsoka was waiting at the top, a look of horror on her face.

We walked up into the ship and quickly carried Anakin into a nearby bedroom. We laid him on the bed and I ran into the closet, seeking the medical droid that we had gotten for Ahsoka a few months ago. "Padme, go start the ship!" She ran out of the room. Satine and Ahsoka were checking Anakin. His face showed no pain and slowly began to pale. I switched the droid on, frantically ordering it to help him.

Satine removed herself from the scene, coming closer to me and wrapping her arms around my waist. I kissed the top of her head, closing my eyes. "He'll be okay, Obi. He's always been strong."

"He's never given up before, so I'm concerned. I can't lose my little brother…"

Her arms wrapped tighter around me. "He'll make it, Obi."

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

I ran my hands through Anakin's hair, feeling all of the sweat and dried blood. I cringed each time the droid injected something like a stabilizer into him. "I have to go," Rex whispered from the doorway. He was staring at my stomach with widened eyes. He shook his head. "The Emperor will be waiting for me."

I nodded. "Thank you so much, Rex. You have no idea how grateful I am to you for returning him."

"I just wish it had been earlier when he'd actually been fighting The Emperor's words…"

My eyes met his and I nodded. "I agree." I glanced down at Anakin, kissing his forehead lightly. "I'll walk you out, Rex."

I stood from the bed, glancing at Obi-Wan for a moment. I nodded my head toward Anakin, watching him dash over to the bed and take a seat on the bedside. I could only imagine how much torment Anakin had been put through in the last few months… I walked out of the room with Rex at my side. "Commander… Tano?"

"If you're using our old ranks, it would be Commander _Skywalker _now. Anakin and I married two years ago."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Is this your first child?"

"No," I whispered. "It's our second."

"Ahsoka, if I may ask –"

"I'd rather not talk about this right now, Rex. My husband is in an extreme amount of pain and I want to be there for him. I'll make sure you get into the building safely, but I'm not going with you. I will _not _abandon him. I _never _will. I love him too much."

"I understand, Ahsoka, but you know –"

"I remember, but I've been with Anakin for years."

"Just let me ask you _why, _of all people, did you choose _him?_"

"I'm not going to answer your questions because I don't have to. Anakin's always been there for me and I know that he truly loves me. He doesn't force me into situations that I don't want to be put into! He's so much more understanding and caring than you ever could be!"

"I saved his life, I deserve –"

"Congratulations, Rex. I've just promoted you to Commander. _Get off of the ship._"

He nodded as we continued to walk back to the ramp. Once he reached the bottom, he turned back to look at me. "I'll never stop loving you, Ahsoka."

"I _want _you to stop. I'm happy with Anakin, more than happy actually. Move on."

He sighed and turned away, walking away. "Fire!"

I gasped as blasts began to pound into his chest right before my eyes. "Padme! Fly the ship now!"

"_What's –_"

"Now!" I screamed into the comlink. I turned backwards, lifting the ramp with the Force. I closed my eyes, willing it to lift faster. Once I heard it shut, the ship began to lift. I heard the engine's whining beneath me as we began to fly into the air. I covered my mouth as tears began to pour down my face. I made my way back to the bedroom, seeing Obi-Wan flip Anakin onto his side. I saw the marks on his back and began to cry harder. "Obi-Wan," I choked.

He glanced back at me and frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Rex was killed."

He stood up and came over to me, pulling me into a light embrace. "Ahsoka…"

"At least he died honorably…" I pulled away from Obi-Wan, wiping my eyes and moving to sit beside Anakin on the bed. For hours, I sat with him on the bed, watching his mouth open and close, his eyes tighten and relax, his fingers flex and curl up. I wanted to cry each time I saw some little indication that he was going through pain. The marks crisscrossing his back would definitely become scars and he would have to live with them for the remainder of his life. I rubbed his bruised muscles lightly, not wanting to cause him any more pain than he already had to face. I laid down and curled up beside him, crying into his chest. I placed my hand on his stomach and felt burn marks along with more scars. "I'm so sorry, Ani. I'm so sorry…"

We'd been alone for a few more hours and I was beginning to drift into sleep. The crying had definitely worn me out, but I couldn't even imagine how tired he would be when he came to. I closed my eyes, resting against his side.

"No… no… no!" he screamed. My eyes opened widely to see Anakin's own blue orbs staring back at me.


	27. Return to Reality

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

My body began to burn fiercely. "Soka!" I screamed. "Soka!"

"Shh," she whispered, putting her hands on the sides of my face. "I'm here. I promise you're going to be all right. Relax, Ani."

Her fingers left my face and ran through my hair. My chest began to heave uncontrollably and I thought that this was all a lie. I thought that my afterlife was tormenting me. I closed my eyes, screaming in pain. "Ahsoka!"

"Ani, please…" she pleaded, crying. I opened my eyes to see her blurry form. I reached my flesh hand out, pulling the glove off, touching her face. She kissed my palm, crying.

"It's really you," I breathed slowly. "How did I get here? How am I alive…?"

"Rex helped us get you back. You're going to be all right, sweetheart. I'm going to take care of you. I promise." She leaned forward, kissing my forehead and rubbing my chest lightly. I flipped us over, being extremely careful of her bigger stomach. I wondered how long I'd been held inside that building… I kissed her lips fiercely, closing my eyes as tears poured down my face. Her fingers wove through my hair, running through it quickly. Her lips matched my pace as I continued to kiss her passionately. "Ani," she breathed around my lips. "Ani."

I pulled away, opening my eyes to see her crying, too. "I missed you so much," I whispered, stroking her lekku. I laughed as I cried, resting my hand on her stomach. "How long was I gone?"

"Anakin…"

"How long was I gone, Ahsoka?"

She bit her lip, hesitating. I leaned down and kissed the side of her mouth. "Tell me."

"Four… months…" My eyes closed and I frowned deeply, realizing that I had missed out on four months of her pregnancy. I moved back and away from her, feeling pain course through me. I threw my legs over the side of the bed, placing my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands. Her tiny hands rested on my shoulders and I cringed. "Ani, don't do this to yourself. None of it was –"

"I'm missing out on a lot, Ahsoka. I'm lucky that you came to rescue me when you did, but what if… what if… I can't even think about what might have happened if my thoughts had consumed me…"

"I don't care," she whispered roughly. "You're here now and that's what matters the most to me. You have no idea how hard it's been on all of us…" I lifted my head, staring at her sadly. Her face was ducked around me to stare at my face. "Look at me," she whispered, pulling my face towards her when I turned away. "Ani, I just wanted you back. I don't care how much you've missed. I'll fill you in and it'll feel like you've been here all this time. You have no idea how broken I was, especially when Obi-Wan and Rex brought you onto the ship…"

"Everything hurts," I whispered.

She threw her legs off of the bed, sliding into a standing position. Once she moved in front of me, she grabbed my wrists, resulting in a loud groan. "I'm sorry."

She released my wrists, taking my fingers lightly. She lifted me from the bed and walked me into the refresher. My legs felt like mush since I hadn't walked in four months. She took her time getting me into the room because I kept making painful sounds. I leaned against the wall as she moved away to turn the water on.

She stood up and helped me remove my shirt. I cried out as her fingers touched the marks on my back. She looked at me apologetically, frowning. Tears rolled down her face as she continued to undress me.

She helped me into the shower, pulling the glass door closed. Her arms wrapped around my waist as she carefully leaned her head onto my back. I felt like falling down, but I knew she'd support me. I closed my eyes, relishing in the warm water running over my body.

I glanced down, seeing a ton of dirt and blood dripping down the drain. I moaned as Ahsoka's hands lightly traced the scars on my back. I slowly spun around to see her smiling weakly at me. I leaned down, wrapping my arms around her. I slowly began to remove her soaking clothes as I kissed her neck and moved up.

Her arms wrapped around my neck, her eyes closing as her lips parted slightly.

**Later.**

I yawned, stretching my now stiff muscles. I turned onto my side, seeing Ahsoka's sleeping form, a smile spread across her face. I leaned over, kissing her forehead. I sighed, sitting up and running a hand through my air-dried hair. I crawled off of the bed, pulling on a large shirt that never fit me before. I pulled on some loose pants and left the room. I went all the way to the bridge, entering to see the brightness inside. "Wow, can we get some lights dimmed, please?" I groaned, covering my eyes.

I felt arms wrap around my body tightly. I gasped, but slowly returned the embrace. La'shala and Obi-Wan were the ones crushing me. I closed my eyes, leaning against them. "It's so good to see you, Anakin," Obi-Wan whispered.

La'shala pulled away from me, smiling. Obi-Wan pulled me against him completely, embracing me in a brotherly hug. "It's good to see you, too, big brother."

"How are you feeling? You look a little better," he said, pulling away from me. His hands rested on my sore shoulders.

"I'm exhausted, to be honest. Ahsoka cleaned me up, so I feel a little better."

"I'm sure she did other things while cleaning you…"

I chuckled, smacking his chest. "That stays in the refresher."

He rolled his eyes as La'shala pushed passed him to embrace me. "Welcome back, Anakin."

"Good to be back." Her hand rubbed my back and a wave of uneasiness rushed through me. "La'shala?" I asked, pulling out of the embrace. She stared at me with a look that I'd never seen on her face, but I'd definitely seen it before. I raised my eyebrow, tilting my head. "I think we need to talk."

She nodded, grabbing my arm and rushing me off of the bridge. She pulled me down a few hallways before finally stopping. "Anakin, listen to me –"

"No," I whispered angrily. "_You _listen to _me. _I know we had something many years ago, but I can't go back to that. Ahsoka –"

"Is the mother of your children."

"Is my_ wife. _I love her!"

"Anakin, you have to remember what happened on Rishi."

I shuddered, pushing her away from me. "Nothing happened on Rishi. I can't believe that you've carried this for seven years. Why can't you just let it go? I'm _married _to Ahsoka. That's a commitment that I plan to remain faithful to. I don't care what happens to me because I know that Ahsoka loves me and will be there for me regardless." I sighed, shaking my head. "She's accused me of cheating on her before and it tore me apart. I don't want her to think that I'd do that to her because I swore I wouldn't." La'shala's head bowed and I heard small whimpers erupting from her. "La'shala, you can't honestly think that I'd fall in love with you when we rescued you. You're my friend and that's all it'll ever be."

She covered her face in her hands and ran off. I watched with a sad expression as she turned a corner. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I walked back out into the main hallway. "Anakin!"

I slowly turned to my right, realizing that I was in for it now. "Could this moment get _any _better?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Padme. I just want to go back to sleep…"

"We need to talk first."

"If you even come close to saying you love me, I will walk away from you without hesitation."

She laughed. "Why would I tell you that I love you? No. I'm here to talk to you about the Shmi situation. I've made up my mind and she's officially going."

"You can't do that!" I cried out desperately.

"What do you mean I can't?"

"I mean I'm not going to let you do it."

"You're not going to _let me?_ It's not your decision to make. It's _mine._"

"Why are we even having this discussion again?" I growled, angrily walking away from her. I spun around, glaring at her. "She's my daughter, too! If you don't want her, I would gladly take her from you to spare her from your –"

"Daddy?" a small voice squeaked. I turned my head to see Kaimi rubbing her eyes, dressed in a little, purple nightgown. "Daddy!" I knelt down and prepared for the impact of my daughter. She jumped against my chest, throwing her arms around my neck. "You're back!"

"Of course," I whispered, cringing slightly from the pain that had returned upon her tight embrace. I wrapped one arm around her tiny body, holding her against me.

"I missed you, Daddy."

"I missed you, too." I kissed the side of her face, messing with her hair.

"Where's Mommy?"

"She's sleeping. Do you want to come into the room with me?" She nodded quickly and I lifted her from the floor. I glanced at Padme, glaring, as I turned away. I walked down the hallways until I reached the room Ahsoka and I were sharing. I entered with Kaimi, putting her on the floor.

She ran to the bed and hopped on as best as she could. I chuckled, walking over towards her and helped her get the rest of the way up. She crawled across the bed, resting close to Ahsoka. I laid down, pulling the blanket over my chest. Kaimi scooted around until she was beneath the blanket and right up against my chest. I glanced down to see a wide smile on her face.

After a few minutes, Kaimi was completely asleep. I sighed, lifting her off of my sore chest for a moment. The bed moved on Ahsoka's side, so I turned my head to look at her. She was moving into a sitting position, rubbing her eyes. "Ani?"

I chuckled, outstretching my hand out to rub her back. "I'm right here, dear."

She turned over, sighing. She smiled when she saw Kaimi lying between us. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," I whispered. "Have I ever told you that I love you?"

She giggled, smiling wider. "You might have mentioned it once or twice."

"Well, here's the third time," I smirked. "I love you, Ahsoka. You're the only one that I'll ever give my heart to. I just want you to know that."

She leaned over Kaimi to kiss me. "I know that, Ani. Regardless of anything that happens, the love we share for each other will always last."

"I'm so glad to hear that," I breathed.

"Why are you so nervous?" She carefully scooted Kaimi over and plopped down beside me. Her stomach pressed against mine and I instinctively rested a hand on it. I felt a kick against my palm and I smiled widely. Her cool fingers reached up to my face, tracing my lips. "Kaimi thinks it's a girl, but I disagree."

"With a kick like that, this one is _definitely _taking after you."

"Kaimi wants to name her Natalia. Where did she get that name from?"

"Natalia is a war heroine that I created in a story I told her. Natalia is _you._"

"Me?"

"You're my heroine, my Natalia."

She smiled, placing her fingers in my hair. "How am I a heroine?"

"You've saved me from death several times. You've given me hope, happiness, and love. I can't imagine how different our lives would have been if we hadn't met on Christophsis."

She kissed my jaw line. "We wouldn't have Kaimi here or this one coming."

"I'd be one with the Force."

"I hate it when you say that! It kills me to think that you… because of Padme…" she trailed off. "At least you know that I never meant –"

I put my fingers to her lips. "Sh…"

"I love you," she mumbled.

"I love you, too. I always will." She carefully rested her head against my chest. I wrapped one arm around her, rubbing her back with my thumb.

The silence continued and I could feel tension building up. We both spoke at the same time. "There's something I need to tell you."

We both bit our lips, staring at each other.


	28. Confessions

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

"You first," he whispered. I continued to bite my lip as we stared into each other's eyes.

"Anakin, it's about Rex." A look of pain and despair flashed across his expression. He jerked into an upright position, though it caused him a great deal of pain, and stared back at me. He remained silent as his eyes grew darker. "Ani, I never told you…" I trailed off. "Rex and I…we… I was with him before I was with you."

"I kind of thought as much," he said, no hint of anger in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"It was a bit… _obvious _at first," he sighed.

I sat up, rubbing his shoulders slowly. "You aren't mad at me?"

"Should I be? Unless you did something with him while you were with me, I have no reason whatsoever to be upset with you."

"The only man I have _ever _let –" Kaimi moaned behind us. We both turned to see her eyes fluttering open and closed slowly. I turned back to Anakin, reaching up to stroke his cheek. I smiled as he kissed my palm. "The only man I've willingly allowed to make love to me is _you._ You were my first and I've never…" I trailed off, thinking back to Kaydus.

I closed my eyes, tears falling slowly. His arms circled around me, holding me tightly. He kissed my lekku. "_That _will _never _count. Do you understand me?" His head rested on the dip between my montrals for a moment.

I leaned forward and cried against his chest. "Why are you crying, Mommy?" I pulled back and we turned out heads to see Kaimi staring worriedly at me while rubbing her eyes. She crawled across the bed, leaning on Anakin's back. He made a small pained sound before biting his lip roughly. Kaimi jumped back, afraid and confused. Anakin's eyes closed as he waited for the pain to fade away. I could see a little bit of blood on his lip already. "Mommy?"

I wiped my tears away, pulling Kaimi into my lap. "I'm okay, baby. Daddy's back hurts a lot, so you have to be _very _careful, okay?"

She nodded. Anakin breathed slowly, his body shaking slightly. I kissed his shoulder as his eyes opened. He smiled weakly at us, trying to keep his emotions hidden. "When do I get my little sister?"

"Soon," I laughed. "Be patient, little one." Anakin chuckled, shaking his head. "What?"

"It's just funny to see that line being passed down, Soka."

I rolled my eyes, smiling widely at him. "Obi-Wan started it. You added 'little one' and you've influenced me."

The bedroom door slid open and a small blonde girl entered. "Can I play with Kaimi, Uncle Ani and Aunt Soka?"

Anakin smiled. "Of course. Have fun and _don't _go down into the lower decks." Kaimi jumped out of my lap, running after Airi. "Be careful!" Anakin called out before the door closed. Once the door slid to a close, he leaned back slowly, turning to lie on his side. "La'shala thinks I love her. She –"

"I knew it!" I shouted a little angrily. He stared at me, eyebrows rising. "Is there more…?" My heart sank as he stared at me sadly. "Are you having second thoughts about us…?"

"_Never!_" he whispered, pulling me back beside him. "I'll never think about leaving you. She and I were never as close because it was rushed, but we were a little close. We kissed a few times before I had to leave her. She made me feel a little better after the whole Padme situation. When I met you, my life changed. I'd never felt so strongly about anyone." The baby kicked and I gasped loudly. "What's wrong?" he asked, panicking immediately. His hands immediately began to jump all over me, checking my body.

"_Hard kicker. _If this one doesn't become a powerful Jedi, I'd be surprised."

"There are no more Jedi, Soka."

"We can train them. We _are _still Jedi after all."

He shrugged. "We could try to train them."

I smiled, relaxing my breathing. I could feel a bit of dread welling up inside of him. I placed a hand against his chest carefully, rubbing him slowly. "What's wrong, Ani?"

"How did you see that La'shala loved me, but I didn't?"

"I can tell sometimes," I laughed. "And also, partially quoting you, unless you did something with her while you were with me, I have no reason whatsoever to be upset with you."

He smirked and kissed my forehead. "I don't do anything like that with anyone except for my wife." My stomach began to growl loudly. He chuckled. "And my wife seems to be a little hungry. Come on, love." He climbed out of bed, taking my hands in his one and wrapping his arm around my waist to lift me off of the bed. Once I was standing in front of him, I sighed deeply. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, stepping once to rest my head on his chest. His arm wrapped around my back, resting on my arm. "I love you so much."

"I love you more," he chuckled, kissing my montrals.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling him along with me to the food storage area. We went down a few decks until we found the crates. "Mm…" I released his hand, dashing toward the crates, hoping that something good was inside. I found something that looked half decent and shrugged, taking a bunch of it with me. I walked passed Anakin, seeing a look of shock on his face. "What?"

"The food amount just continues to amaze me."

"Get used to it," I giggled. "If we keep having children, you're going to see a lot more of this."

He gripped my shoulder, tugging me back lightly. I smiled up at him as his face came closer to mine. His lips captured mine with a light touch that made me happy beyond words.

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I wrapped my arms around Ahsoka, kissing her as passionately as I could until her stomach growled once again. She laughed against my mouth. I pulled away slowly and kissed her cheek. "Go eat. I'll be up in a minute, okay?"

"Okay, love," she whispered, smiling widely at me. I watched her walk up the stairs before I turned around to find myself something to eat.

I rummaged through the crates, having a hard time finding something that looked appealing. Ahsoka pretty much snatched up all the good foods… Well, there's only about two and a half more months of this before I can finally eat some of the food we have… "Daddy?"

I jumped, turning around slowly to see Shmi with tears streaking her face. My expression became perplexed as I crouched down to level with my seven year old daughter. Her arms wrapped around my neck tightly. "What's wrong, kiddo?"

She cried against my neck as I rubbed her back. "Mommy keeps telling me that I'm going away. Where am I going?"

I growled, holding her tighter. I ran one hand through her hair that resembled mine. "I am not letting you go away, Shmi. You're just as much my daughter as you are hers. I love you and I'm not going to allow this. I'll speak to your mother later. Don't you worry about a thing, okay?"

"She keeps telling me that you're the one who said I need to go away."

I pulled back to stare into her eyes. "_Never _in a million years would I send you away. You're my daughter and my responsibility. Your mother…" I trailed off, thinking of the best way to explain things to her. "Let's just say she's a bit of a loca koochoo."

"What's that mean?"

I chuckled. "Don't worry about it and don't repeat that to her. Do you understand me?" She nodded. I had just told her that her mother was a crazy idiot in Huttese. If she repeated those words to Padme, she would definitely be sent away because of me. I kissed the top of her head and hugged her. "I'm not going to let her send you away. Ahsoka wouldn't mind keeping you with us. Would that be okay with you?"

"She's not my Mommy."

"I know that, but Ahsoka can definitely take care of you. I'll be there for you and I'll never make you leave. You could end up being the most reckless child wielding a lightsaber that I know and I'd still love you just as much as I do right now, Shmi." She smiled and I wiped her tears away. "I'm your father and that will never change."

"Thank you, Daddy," she whispered, hugging me tighter. My chest began to burn, but I didn't want to push her away. I felt bad that Padme was saying things to her, but I would change that even if I had to toss Padme out of an airlock… Now there's an appealing thought.

I sighed, shaking my head briefly. Ahsoka would never let me toss her out of an airlock because that's the kind of person she is. She was upset when I'd killed Jaele… "I love you, Shmi."

"I love you, too, Daddy." I smiled, kissing her hair.

"All right, kiddo. Have you eaten anything yet?"

She shook her head and dashed over to the crates, leaning over the side. "Can I have that? Mommy always told me that I couldn't, but I want it…" I glanced over to see something that looked… _edible _and she seemed to like it. I chuckled, reaching into the crate and pulling it up. I handed it to her and watched her eyes light up.

I reached into the crate, grabbing the first piece of food I touched without looking. It looked terrible, but it was the best we had I guess. Shmi grabbed my mechanical hand and pulled me with her upstairs. "Why were you down here by yourself, Shmi?"

"I didn't want Mommy to find me."

"How come?"

"She told me that I can't be around you, so I was hiding and waiting for you."

My heart began to sink as I took her words in. "It seems like your mother and I are going to have a very serious talk about this…"

"Daddy, don't get mad at her, please. The last time you two fought in front of me…"

I remembered when I'd found out about Shmi. I was upset with Padme for saying something to Ahsoka, causing a rift between us. As I had begun Force-choking her, Shmi ran out and called for Padme, terrified. "I won't fight her. We're going to talk like mature adults. Don't worry." She led me upstairs and into a dining room that I hadn't even known was here. We entered and Ahsoka was sitting at a table at the far end of the room with her back to us. Shmi's grip on my hand tightened as we drew closer. I glanced down at her and felt the nervousness rolling off of her. I stopped and smiled down at her. "It's just Ahsoka. She won't bite you," I chuckled.

She might bite me, but that's beside the point. Shmi nodded and took a seat beside Ahsoka. I watched as Ahsoka smiled comfortingly at her. "Hello, Shmi."

"Hi," she replied timidly. I sat on the opposite side of Ahsoka, resting a hand on her leg.

I glanced sideways at them, waiting for something miraculous to happen. Ahsoka tried to speak a few times, but refrained from doing so. Shmi picked at her food, frowning at it. I shook my head, rolling my eyes. "Soka, you'd be all right if Shmi came with us once we found a home right?"

She turned to stare at me. "Of course. She's your daughter. Is Padme…?" I nodded silently, telling her without words to drop that part of the subject. She turned back to Shmi and hugged her lightly. "You will always be welcome with us."

Shmi glanced up at her and smiled weakly. "Thanks, Ahsoka." I relaxed and began to nibble on my food, growing disgusted with each bite. I glanced at Ahsoka and Shmi, feeling that they were a bit more comfortable with each other now.


	29. An Old Friend

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

It was early in the morning and Anakin was tossing and turning beside me. I could feel his violent twists and hear his pained cries. Occasionally, he would wake up a little and apologize, but then he would fall right back into a deep sleep. It's been about a month since we rescued him, but I can feel that something inside of him is different. He's been very irritable and angry lately, but he won't explain himself. It's almost like he's the one getting ready to have a baby.

I rolled over to face him, watching his face contort several different times within a few short moments. I reached out and stroked his cheek. "Ani, wake up, sweetheart." His hand flew to his face in a desperate motion and then clutched his chest. He began to cry out and his back arched a bit. "Anakin!" His breathing quickened and his cries grew louder. I sat up and began to shake him. "Wake up, Ani!" His eyes snapped open and he jerked into an upright position. He was gasping and breathing heavily, sweat rolling down his face. I placed a hand on his back, trying to calm him down. "It's okay, Ani. You're safe." He glanced at me with wide eyes. "Are you ever going to tell me what's going on?"

"Don't worry," he whispered. "It's nothing."

He jumped a little as he turned to lie on his side, facing away from me. I stared at his back and shoulders, seeing the constant reminder that we had been a little too late to save him. I touched one of the scars lightly and he shivered. "Ani, talk to me."

He sighed and turned himself over to glance up at me. "It was just a nightmare."

"You were in too much pain for it to be _just a nightmare_. This gets worse every night and it's really scaring me, Anakin."

He pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around me, kissing the tip of my montral. "I feel like I'm trapped again, with Palpatine. I feel the torture and it hurts _so _much. It's so _real…_"

I kissed his neck, running my hand across his bare back carefully. "I'm so sorry that you have to go through this, Anakin. I wish there something that I could do to take the pain away. I hate seeing you like this."

"Just kiss me and I'll be okay," he whispered against my montral.

I lifted my head and raised my hands, pulling his face closer to mine. I kissed him slowly and passionately, weaving my fingers through his hair. Once we separated, I stared at his face. His eyes were closed and a smile formed on his lips. I stroked his cheek. "All better?"

His eyes opened slowly and he kissed my hand. "All better."

There was a small knock on the door. Anakin leaned over the side of the bed, grabbing his pants. He threw his legs over the edge and pulled them on. I got up and grabbed his robe, wrapping it around myself tightly. He smiled at me before opening the door. It slid open to reveal Obi-Wan looking at Anakin worriedly. He frowned. "I'm sorry if I woke you up…"

"We were already awake," Anakin whispered as I neared them. I held his hand and stared up at him. "What's up?"

"I think you two had better come with me…"

We walked out, following him to the bridge. He turned on a holoprojector and Palpatine appeared on top of it. It was a recorded message. "_Hello, my dear friends. I can feel that Anakin is still alive. What a pity._" Anakin growled lowly and clenched his mechanical fingers. I squeezed his other hand. "_You have three weeks to get as far away from Coruscant as you can. I'll be sending a star cruiser after you all. Oh, and here's a reminder of your failures._"

There was a bit of static and then a clicking sound. Clones appeared, one walking toward a group alone. "_Fire!_"

I gasped as Anakin pulled my face against my chest, shielding me from seeing what I had already seen. I heard Rex cry out as he was blasted and then a thud as he collapsed. I cried against Anakin, his thumb rubbing my shoulder. He kissed my left montral, resting his hand on my stomach.

"_Good luck_," Palpatine chuckled. Anakin reluctantly released me as the hologram disappeared.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered.

"How far away from Coruscant are we?"

Obi-Wan checked a grid. "Three months without lightspeed capability or a week and a half with it." He nodded as Obi-Wan stared at him. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing yet."

I wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his chest. I glanced at Obi-Wan, sensing his concern and confusion. The baby kicked me again, in turn kicking Anakin. He glanced down at me, the wide smile spreading across his face once again. "Are you two speaking through the bond or is it just me?"

"It's the baby," we both whispered.

He smiled at me as Anakin grew extremely fascinated by the child kicking him through me. Obi-Wan loved to see Anakin happy just as much as I did. There was a faint beeping in the far corner of the bridge. Anakin's head lifted as Obi-Wan dashed across the room and connected. A small, blue hologram appeared before him. Anakin and I walked closer and I heard a familiar voice addressing Obi-Wan. "Master Plo!" I shouted happily.

"_Little Soka. It pleases me to see you well with Master Kenobi. I have been on the run for almost three years with absolutely no contact to other Jedi until now. My ship is heavily damaged."_

"Master Plo, state your location," Anakin ordered, pressing a few buttons to expand the sensor range. He looked shocked to see Anakin, but gave him the coordinates. We began to move in that direction. I grabbed Anakin's free hand, holding it tightly. He glanced back at me, smiling. "How are you feeling?"

I placed my other hand on his chest. "I feel great. How are _you?_"

"I'm… okay, Soka."

Obi-Wan muttered something about going to see Satine, leaving the two of us alone with Master Plo's hologram. "_Little Soka?_"

"Yes, Master Plo?" I asked, removing myself from Anakin and getting closer to the projector.

"_Are you having a _second _child?_"

"Yes. Anakin and I are so excited to –"

"_I thought he took advantage of you the first time? Why are you allowing him to do this to you again?_"

"Master Plo, Anakin and I…" I glanced up to see Anakin's concern and worry. I sighed, staring at the hologram again. "Anakin and I have been married for almost three years."

"_Married?_" he yelled over the sound of the static. His outburst made my heart tighten. "_How could –_"

"Excuse me," Anakin said, stepping in front of me. "But I did not force her into anything. We've been together since before she became pregnant the first time. I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Master Plo slammed his fist on a control panel, causing both of us to jump slightly. For absolutely no reason at all, I began to cry. Anakin whirled around, pulling me against him tightly. "Sh…" he whispered. There was a faint beeping behind us. "Soka, it's okay," he whispered while rubbing my back and lek. He kissed my forehead, moving one hand back to silence the beeps.

I poked my head around his arm to see a ship. "Ani… I think we've found Master Plo."

He turned his head slowly, staring through the view screen. "It appears as though we have."

"_You'd better be prepared for my arrival, _Skywalker."

"Which one?" I yelled. "I'm a Skywalker, too."

I heard Anakin sigh as his hand raised to rub his temples. "I'm not afraid of you, Plo. Just get ready to get on the ship so we can get you settled in and leave."

Anakin shut off the projector by slamming his hand down on the button. He turned around, walking passed me angrily. "Ani!"

"What?" he snapped.

"Don't you get snippy with me!"

"Do you _really _want to see me get snippy with you? Because I will."

"_Try it_," I whispered, tears falling down my face as he glared at me. "This isn't even my fault, Anakin. If you hadn't told the Council that you'd –"

"That was three years ago! At the time, the explanation seemed appropriate! I'm sorry that you're still upset with me for it and I'm sorry that he can't see that I truly love you!" His arms flew out beside him. "What am I supposed to do? I can't go back in time and correct that lie." I crossed one arm over my chest, holding my head with the other as I began to cry harder. I heard a loud echo as he slammed his mechanical fist into a wall. I jumped when I heard it, crying much more. I tried to stifle the sobs by covering my mouth, but I couldn't help it. Fighting with him always hurt me… "Ahsoka…" he whispered, pained. I heard him coming closer to me, feeling him pull me against him. "I'm sorry. I'm stupid…"

"It's…" I continued to cry, not believing in myself enough to tell him that it was okay.

"I'm going to go get him and throw him into some room on the far end of the ship. Why don't you go lie down for a little bit, my love? I'm really sorry that I've been rough with you. It's the lack of sleep that makes me this way. I'm so sorry. I don't want to hurt you…"

I rested my hands on his chest. "When you're done settling him in, will you come back to the bedroom?"

"Do you want me to?"

I pulled my head back and stared at him, shocked. "Why wouldn't I? I want you beside me, Ani. I just want you to hold me until we have to wake up again. We can at least get a few more hours of sleep…"

He nodded, kissing my forehead. He traced the markings above my eyes with his flesh hand, smiling. "I love you, Soka. I'll come back when I'm done with him. I don't think I want to hang around very long if he's going to be an arrogant –"

"He's like my father, Anakin. Can you please be nice to him?"

His eyes rolled as he smirked. "I can't promise anything, but I'll try my best, okay? If he starts something, I hope you don't think that I'll just let him say something about us without my own two credits put in."

"I think it might be best if I just go with you," I laughed. "The last thing I need right now is for either of you to be unconscious while this one is being born."

"We've got plenty of time. You've got a month to go, roughly."

I kissed his cheek. "I know, but if he hits you, you're out cold much longer." I heard him gulp as I walked past him. I chuckled, spinning around to grab his hand, tugging him along with me. We passed the area where he'd punched the wall. A large indent was there, indicating that he had marked his anger. "Sweetheart," I began, stopping and turning around to face him. "I know you've been tired and such lately, but try to keep calm for a little while, okay? I'm surprised that the baby has lasted and survived as well as it has. We've both gone through so much in the last few months and all I want right now is for things to quiet down. I know you love me and we'll have our arguments, but not over something like this."

"Fighting isn't worth it," he whispered. "I'll try to keep myself under control, darling, but like I said before –"

"Just try and we'll be okay. Come on, he's probably waiting for us down below."

He sighed and nodded. "Let's go get Daddy."

"Shut up," I laughed, punching his side. He smirked, leaning over to kiss the side of my montral.


	30. It's Time

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I was going to kill him. It didn't matter how or when, but I was definitely going to do something. It's been a week and a half and Obi-Wan is attempting to lock me out of the bridge, keeping me away from control panels and such. He even deactivated panels that I could use on other decks.

It didn't help that Master Plo was practically following me every time I wanted to spend some time with Ahsoka. He kept asking me questions and it was really beginning to get on my nerves. Ahsoka told me to relax and control myself, but the smiles and cheery façade were hard to keep up when all I wanted to do was strangle him or run a lightsaber through my chest.

We were sitting at a medium sized table in the dining hall with Shmi and Kaimi. My head rested on my knuckle as I drifted in and out of sleep. Ahsoka's contractions were beginning to get closer to each other and I've been concerned, wanting to be fully aware of when she's going into labor. "Daddy, wake up," Shmi whispered, nudging my arm. I heard Kaimi giggle from across the table. I shrugged, shifting my elbow's position on the table.

"Sh," I whispered.

She smacked my ribs pretty hard and I lifted my head slowly, turning to stare at her. "Daddy!"

"Yeah?"

She scooted closer to me, leaning against my side. "Mommy is mad at you."

"Oh, well," I sighed. I'd argued with Padme about Shmi, threatening her until she agreed to allow me to take Shmi. Once she accepted, I had relaxed a bit. Shmi was going to be with Ahsoka and me from now on. I glanced across the table, seeing Ahsoka gazing at me worriedly and sadly. I shrugged, shaking my head. She knew I was tired, but it didn't seem to matter to me in this situation. I was more concerned about her and the baby than my rest.

I rubbed my eyes, trying to keep myself awake as best as I could. "Would he protect you to the fullest extent?" Plo whispered, thinking that I couldn't hear him.

"Anakin? He will always do what needs to be done," she replied.

I raised my head, staring at him. "And I'll do whatever I have to, to protect her."

I yawned, covering my mouth as I closed my eyes. "Why don't you go rest, sweetheart?"

I shook my head, trying to keep myself awake. "I'll be fine, Soka. I'd like to hear what he has to say about me from him."

"Ani!" she whispered, leaning towards me.

"Let the boy speak his mind, Little Soka."

I slammed my palms onto the table, standing up. "You think I'm some child? I know you're both mad at me for lying, but it was something I had to do. I didn't want her to get in trouble and that was _my _decision. As far as I know, you aren't her real father, Plo, so stop acting like it to get closer to me. I can't honestly think of you like a father-in-law because you're being such an outspoken and arrogant _sleemo._"

He stood up and stared at me. At least I think he did… Kaimi and Shmi ran to Ahsoka, whimpering as I glared at the Kel Dor before me. "Ani, Plo, please stop…" Ahsoka begged. "At least do this somewhere else where the kids won't see you…"

We tore our glares away from each other to look at Ahsoka. I relaxed, sitting down once again. Ahsoka smiled weakly at me before I looked down at my meal. Shmi came back over to me, resting on my side. I grabbed her hand under the table, lightly squeezing it. When she looked up at me, I smiled. "So did that one come _before _or _during _your relationship with Ahsoka?"

"Why don't you take your lightsaber and –" Ahsoka kicked my knee with a tremendous amount of force. "_Before_," I managed to gasp, my free hand clutching my knee.

"And the name, did you give it to her? Was it supposed to hold meaning?"

"That's a touchy subject for Anak–"

"She's named after my dead mother." There was a moment of pure silence as they all stared at me. Ahsoka held her head in her hand, staring down at the table.

"I'm sorry, Skywalker."

"It's been seven years," I whispered. My heart began to tighten uncontrollably. I still missed her and I probably always would. I wondered what she might honestly think of the family I've created. She probably would have loved the girls…

"It's getting late," Ahsoka said, lifting her head. "Come on, girls. I'll put you two to bed."

They both whined, begging to be allowed to stay up longer. I rolled my eyes, smiling at the children. "Get going right now, you two."

They both sighed and hung their heads as they left the table and followed Ahsoka out of the dining hall. I rested my elbows on the table and folded my hands, waiting for them to exit completely. Once the door slid to a close, I placed my head in both hands, feeling all of the dread and exhaustion begin to consume me. "What's wrong, Skywalker?" I shook my head, not feeling up to speaking just yet. "I'm sorry for my cruel words. I had no idea that your mother had passed away. I'm trying to get you to understand that Soka is like my daughter. It's hard allowing her to grow up and begin a family, but I didn't even know she had already done so. Don't you think that nineteen is a little too young for two children?"

"Maybe," I whispered. "Master, I understand what you mean. It'll be the same way for me, I assume, when Kaimi and Shmi grow up. It'll be hard watching them get older because they're so adorable right now and…" I trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"I know you're an honorable man, Skywalker." He reached across the table and smacked my shoulder. "Just don't do anything to hurt my Little Soka or I'll hurt you."

"I promise I'll never intentionally hurt her. I love her too much to do something that would separate us. I can't live without her."

He nodded. "You're a great husband for Ahsoka, Anakin. I'm glad she chose you over Rex. Did she ever tell you that story?"

"She told me just recently that she'd had a relationship with Rex, but she didn't go into detail. I didn't want to push her into rehashing something that may have hurt her."

"There was plenty of hurt during that time. I think that's why she clung to you. You are so different from him and I appreciate that. I hoped that she might fall in love with a good man and she did."

I smiled, glancing up at him. "Thank you, Master Plo."

"All right," he chuckled through his mask. "Go get some rest. I bet Little Soka will be waiting for you."

"Probably," I laughed. "Good night, Master Plo."

"Good night, Anakin."

I stood from the table, walking out of the dining hall. I almost collapsed when the door closed, but I pushed myself up with the help of a wall. I slowly walked through several hallways until I finally reached our room. When I entered, the bed was empty. She must be with the girls then. I sighed, walking closer to the bed until I finally just collapsed. My muscles relaxed as I sighed again. The door slid open after a few minutes and Ahsoka entered. "Are you still awake?"

"Mhm," I moaned. I heard her chuckle as the door slid to a close. She crawled across the bed, lying in front of me. I opened my eyes to see her beautiful face smiling at me.

"Go to sleep," she laughed. I forced my arm to move and I stroked her cheek, smiling at her. "I mean it, Ani. You're exhausted."

"I just want you to be okay first…"

"I'm fine, sweetheart," she giggled, kissing my cheek. "Get some rest. I'll wake you up if I need you again, okay?"

"Promise?"

"I promise," she whispered.

I nodded, settling into the pillow. She scooted closer to me, nuzzling into my neck. I smiled when I felt her lips slowly moving on my skin. "I thought you wanted me to go to sleep."

"I do, but I can still kiss you."

"Love you, Soka."

"Love you, Ani," she giggled, kissing my neck again.

**Later.**

I woke up groggily when I felt something wet on the bed. I sat up a little, propping myself up on my elbows, rubbing my eyes. "Force, I hope that was you and not me…"

"Ani, that _was_ me. My water just broke," she gasped.

I snapped my attention to her face, quickly moving. I pulled her off of the bed, carrying her quickly to a room that had a medical bed and a droid that was already switched on. I placed her on the medical bed, quickly trying to find the blasted droid. It was drinking a can of oil. "Hey! Snap out of it! My wife is going into labor!" The droid dropped the can, wheeling over to Ahsoka quickly. I stood beside her, holding her hand. "I'm here and everything is going to be okay, Soka. Just relax."

She nodded, her breathing beginning to even out slightly. After a few hours of waiting, Ahsoka's contractions were close enough to indicate that she was almost ready. I glanced at the droid while holding her hand. "The head is appearing."

Ahsoka's lower half had a shade covering it, in case anyone decided to walk in during the birth. Ahsoka began to cry out a little, her hand squeezing mine tightly. "Relax," I whispered. "It's okay." The droid began to instruct her to push continuously. Ahsoka snapped at the droid a few times, but eventually began to listen. I could feel the bones in my hand slowly beginning to fracture, but I wanted stay right where I was. After a few more instructions, Ahsoka screamed a little and then there was a baby's cry from the opposite end of the bed. I stroked the side of Ahsoka's face lightly, smiling at her. I turned to the droid. "What is it?"

"It is a boy."

Ahsoka gasped and I immediately turned back to her. A wide smile was spread across her face and tears began to fall slowly. "It's a boy," she repeated.

I wiped her tears away, kissing her cheek. "We don't even have a name."

"Ani, what's your middle name?"

"My mother told me it was Cade, but I've never used it…" She thought for a few minutes, staring back and forth between the baby and me.

"I have a name," she whispered, smiling.

"What's that?"

"Cayden."

The droid handed our son to me and I cradled him in my arms, smiling down at him. "Well, then, Cayden, _you are mine._"

I felt the cloth around him and I couldn't help the tears that fell from my own eyes as I leaned closer to her to hand Cayden off to her. She smiled widely up at me. "Thank you, Ani." She kissed my hand as she took Cayden. "For everything. You've given me two beautiful children."

I smiled, kissing her forehead. "I love you all so much."

"When should we tell Kaimi?"

"In a little while. Get some rest. I'm sure you're exhausted, my love."

She rolled her eyes. "You're one to talk."

I kissed her. "I'll rest when you do."

She shook her head. "Oh, Ani, I'm waiting for the day that you're just going to drop because you're so exhausted. We'll be walking somewhere and you'll just collapse." I chuckled, pulling a chair closer beside the bed so I could sit down, watching her smile at Cayden. Her right hand reached out for mine and I took it. "I love you, Anakin."

"As I love you, Soka." I stared happily at them both until my eyes began to droop and my head leaned back onto the chair.


	31. The Song

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I sat up, yawning. I glanced over at Ahsoka, seeing her and Cayden fast asleep. I smiled, remembering something similar when Kaimi had been born. I flexed my fingers that were still being held by Ahsoka. She shifted her position, turning more towards me. I slowly pulled my hand from hers and took Cayden, placing him on a small bed with a shield that would keep him inside. I was about to leave the room to go shower, but I heard Ahsoka move quickly and gasp. I turned around to see her eyes widen as she stared at me. "Where's Cayden?"

"Sh," I whispered. "He's asleep." I nodded toward him and she sighed in relief. She reached her hand out for me and I moved to take it. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and sore, but that's how it was last time."

I chuckled, kissing her hand. "I wish it was easier on you."

"It's all worth it," she smiled. "We have to wait about nine months and then he's ready. Sure, it hurts, but we get to hold him. He's another symbol of our love, Ani."

"Speaking of waiting, when are we going to tell Kaimi that she's a big sister?"

"Anytime. She'll probably be a little disappointed that he's not a Natalia…"

I shrugged, smiling. "You rest for a little bit and then I'll bring her in. Are you hungry?" She nodded. I placed my free hand on her flattened stomach, rubbing it slowly. "I'll be right back."

I stood, slowly removing my hands from her body. "Thanks, Ani," she whispered, closing her eyes. I smiled again before leaving. I ran down to the storage area, pulling a bunch of food that looked half decent from the crates.

"Is she that hungry?"

I turned around to see La'shala, her arms crossed over her chest. "She just had the baby," I replied angrily.

"Anakin, what does she have that I don't?"

"A _heart._"

"I have one. Trust me."

"I reserve my trust for those who understand gratitude," I whispered coldly. "Thus far, all you've thought about what separating me from Ahsoka. Aren't you even a little grateful that we rescued you? We could have tossed you onto some distant planet because Ahsoka felt jealous of you."

"Why is she jealous of me? She has everything I want! She has you and your children. Anakin, just love me once. I want to know what real love feels like."

"What the – no!" She jumped towards me and I Force-pushed her. "I am not that kind of guy!"

"What's going on down here?" a tired voice asked, announcing himself. Obi-Wan came down the stairs to see La'shala on the floor. He stared at me, raising his eyebrows.

"Nothing," I said angrily, walking past her. I grabbed his arm, dragging him with me. "Ahsoka had the baby. His name is Cayden."

"You had a _boy?_" he asked happily. I turned to see him smiling at me. "Ahsoka has no choice but to allow you to teach him how to fly a ship."

I chuckled. "You've got that right."

"What does he look like?"

"Like Kaimi, but with a little bit of my skin color tainting it. He has face markings similar to Ahsoka's, dark hair, and a lighter shade of orange skin. I wish he'd look more like Soka than me…"

He rolled his eyes. "I can't wait to see my nephew," he chuckled. "Has Kaimi visited him yet?"

"Not yet. I was getting Soka something to eat, so…"

"Go feed your wife before she decides to kill you. Don't keep her waiting." He slapped my back playfully, but it hurt quite a bit. I cringed, dropping some of the food. He gripped my shoulder, staring at me apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"It's all good. It's not as bad as it used to be, but it still hurts."

"I'll be more careful next time. Now, get going. You're keeping a hungry lady waiting."

I nodded, chuckling. "See ya later, Obi-Wan." I walked back into the medical ward. Ahsoka was asleep again. I smiled and calmed down as I placed the food on a tray and put it beside the medical bed. I stroked her lek lightly, kissing the center of her montrals. She shifted, throwing her arm out towards me. "Soka," I whispered. "Wake up, love."

"Mm," she moaned. I kissed her lips and her hand flew up, smacking my jaw.

"Ow!" Her eyes snapped open.

"Ani, I'm so sorry!"

I kissed her again. "Sh, relax. I'm fine. I just wanted you to eat something, dear." She smirked, lifting her hand to rub where she'd hit me. She saw the tray, eyeing it hungrily. I chuckled and grabbed it, placing it beside her. She began to snatch the food and chomp on it quickly. "Wow, Soka…"

She paused to stare at me. "Are you hungry?"

"Nah," I smirked. "You eat. You'll be stuck in here for a few days. I have the luxury of leaving."

Cayden shifted on his bed and we both turned our attention to him. "Can you bring him to me and go get Kaimi?" I nodded, standing to move toward Cayden. I carefully picked up him. He was a bit smaller than Kaimi had been, but he was born a little early. I held him and couldn't take my eyes off of him. "I wish I could take a picture of you two…" I lifted my head to see her staring at me in awe. "Hold him as long as you want, sweetie. He's your baby, too."

I smiled down at him, seeing a big resemblance to me along with Ahsoka's Togruti features. I shook my head, chuckling, before I moved back to Ahsoka. I carefully shifted him into her outstretched arms. I ran my hand down her left lek for a second before I stroked her cheek. "I love you, beautiful."

"I love you, too," she whispered. She leaned back onto the pillows, holding Cayden firmly against her chest. I leaned over the bedside, kissing her nose.

"I love you _more._"

She smiled weakly, closing her eyes. "Go get Kaimi."

I chuckled and turned around, leaving the room. I quietly entered the girls' room, seeing all three asleep. I walked across the room and knelt beside Kaimi's bed, running my hand through her hair. "Kaimi, wake up," I whispered. She groaned, turning over to smack me in the face, hitting my mouth. "You _do _take after your mother," I said, rubbing my mouth. "Kaimi, I have a surprise for you."

Right on cue, her eyes began to open. "What is it, Daddy?"

"Come with me, kiddo." She stretched her arms out towards me, begging me to carry her. I sighed, shaking my head. I pulled her into my arms, her own wrapping around my neck. Her legs were on my waist as I wrapped my arms around her. I stood up and carried her out of the room. Her head rested sideways on my shoulder. I began to hum the song my mother used to sing for me, the same song that I had hummed to Kaimi as an infant. I stopped moving for a moment. "_Remember me when I'm gone, remember all the battles we've won. Remember all the things we shared, that I truly cared._"

That was a line from that song she used to sing to me. The door to the medical room slid open and I entered. Ahsoka turned, smiling to us. "Hi, baby."

Kaimi's head lifted a little. "Mommy?"

"We have a surprise for you, Kaimi."

Kaimi loosened her grip on me, so I bent down, placing her on the floor. I watched her dash towards the bed, begging to see her surprise. I put my hands on either side of her waist, lifting her onto the bed. She stared at Cayden in disbelief. "Natalia?"

"No, baby. This is Cayden. This is your new little brother."

"But I wanted a sister!"

"Sh," I said. "He's sleeping, so you need to be really quiet. Babies don't become sisters just because you want that. It's a decision that the –"

"What your father is _trying _to say," Ahsoka interrupted, smirking at me. "Is that babies aren't all girls. They choose what they want to be." I sat on the foot of the bed, rolling my eyes. Ahsoka kicked my thigh, forcing me to look at her. "Isn't that right, Daddy?"

"Sure, sure," I chuckled. "I was going to tell her –"

"She's two, Ani."

"I know." I moved to lay on her other side that wasn't occupied by our children. I rubbed Ahsoka's leg while watching Kaimi check her brother out.

"Why is he always sleeping?"

"He's very tired, just like Mommy," I whispered. Ahsoka's free hand ran through my hair. I leaned my head onto her stomach, closing my eyes.

"I think Daddy's a little tired, too," Ahsoka chuckled.

"Mhm," I groaned. There was an odd feeling in the Force, like something had just vanished. I couldn't tell what it was, but I knew something had just happened. The comlink on my wrist began to beep. I sighed, hitting the button with my other hand. "Skywalker."

"_Anakin…_"

I lifted my head, hearing the unease in his voice. "What's wrong?"

"_Can you… can you come to the bridge?_"

I stared at Ahsoka. She motioned for me to go, smiling weakly as she ran her hands through my hair again. "I'm on my way." I pushed myself up and slid off of the bed. "I'll be back soon," I whispered, staring into her eyes. She nodded and smiled again. I walked out of the room, waiting for the door to close. I put the Force into my steps as I ran to the bridge. I practically broke through the doors. "What's –" I glanced at Obi-Wan, seeing him knelt down on the floor with his back to me. I saw blue legs running past his own. "_No…_" I whispered, slowly, moving closer to him. Once I saw the body, I closed my eyes and looked away painfully. "_How _did she do this?"

"The blaster," he whispered. I opened my eyes and looked to see the blaster inches away from her hands. I knelt down beside her, feeling the coolness of her skin.

"I can't believe she did this to herself…" I whispered, bowing my head. His hand rested on my shoulder. "It's my fault…"

"How could you have made her do this? All you've done is show her that you care –"

"I told her that I didn't love her! That's all she wanted from me. She wanted me to… to make love to her in the storage room. You walked in after I threw her across the room. I couldn't do it, I just couldn't. I can't do that to myself, to Ahsoka, to her… but look where that got her. She's dead!"

"Anakin, you did what you had to do."

"I had to _kill _her? Do you even understand why this is so hard for me? I saved her from slavery seven years ago and now she's gone! I disobeyed you and took her from Coruscant. That's why I was gone! I couldn't leave her to a life that makes me cringe when I remember it!" By this point, tears were rolling down my face uncontrollably. I couldn't even pry my eyes from her ghostlike body. I felt so guilty and this seemed so unreal.

I gripped her dead hand, the cold running through me like electricity. Obi-Wan pulled me away from her, pulling me into a standing position. I closed my eyes as his arm wrapped around my back. "Anakin, this is not your fault. You remained faithful and loyal through the temptations. This was a foolish act that _she _caused, not you."

I continued to lose myself, believing that I had just led an old friend to her death. The only thing that brought me out of that misery was the beeping from the corner, indicating an incoming message...


	32. Lost

**POV: Obi-Wan Kenobi**

In the last few days, I could feel that Anakin's mental stability was decreasing more and more. I knew he was going to break soon. He hadn't even told Ahsoka about La'shala's death, nor did he want to. He locked himself on the bridge of the ship, not wanting to speak to anyone. Ahsoka had finally left the medical room, resting in her bedroom with Cayden.

Satine, Airi, and I had been so excited to see the little boy. Anakin's description of him had excited me, but I wanted to see him myself. I was heading down the hallway to go visit Ahsoka and Cayden when the ship rocked a bit. "Blast," I cried out, holding myself against a nearby wall. I pulled my wrist to my face, contacting Anakin. "Anakin, come in."

"_What?_" he asked, sounding exhausted.

"What's going on up there?"

"_I turned the ship around and entered lightspeed._"

"Why the Force did you do that?"

"_I'm going back to Coruscant,_" he whispered. "_Alone._"

"What do you mean alone? Anakin, you can't –"

"_I want you to do something for me. Can you take care of Ahsoka and the kids? I can't put them in jeopardy, but I need to end this now or I'll lose my mind. I need to kill Palpatine._"

"Anakin, you can't be serious. What has made you think you can take Palpatine down with this tiny ship? How do you plan on killing Palpatine by yourself anyway? You're still a little weak and I don't think your mind is in the best of places now."

"_I never said I was going to do this the easy way. I'm not going to physically fight him. I'm going to smash him._"

"Listen to me, little brother. I can't let you do this until you're feeling better. Just relax now and –"

"_Shut up!_" he screamed. "_There's nothing wrong with me! I just want these nightmares to stop and I need to kill him! You don't understand how much I hate him!_"

"Stop this right now, Anakin. I want you to get off the bridge right now, okay? Come out and we'll talk like we used to, calmly and quietly."

He laughed darkly. "_You can't understand what I'm going through. You haven't been through what I'm going through, so how could you? Just… please… I need you to let me do this. I need you to take care of them for me._"

"So what you're saying is that you're going to kill Palpatine, but you don't plan on coming back? What exactly are you planning on doing?" He cut the link and I grew even more worried. I ran to a control panel to see what our speed was. I pulled the panel door off and saw that the speed was ten times faster than it should be. We were going to be arriving on Coruscant in a matter of hours at this rate.

I quickly turned, walking to Ahsoka's room. I tried to relax myself so I could calmly visit Cayden. There was nothing I could do for Anakin right now. I could do as he wished, taking care of his family. Our families were linked and I wouldn't leave them hanging. Kaimi and Cayden were like my niece and nephew, Ahsoka being like my sister-in-law. I entered the room and saw her worried look. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's wrong with Anakin? I can sense his emotions, can't you?" I sighed, realizing that she meant the dread and depression emanating from the bridge.

"I don't know, Ahsoka. He won't come out. Ahsoka, I know he hasn't told you this, nor have I, but I need to. La'shala is dead. She killed herself on the bridge a few days ago…" She gasped, covering her mouth. "She… wanted Anakin to love her instead of you. When he denied her, she went to the extreme, stealing a blaster…"

"Stop," she whispered, closing her eyes.

I thought back to two days ago when I watched Anakin wrap her body and slowly push her out of an airlock. It was something he wanted to do. "_I want to give her a proper funeral,_" were his exact words.

"Ahsoka, I fear that he's losing it. He's taking us back to Coruscant. We have to let him do this, according to him. He said something about nightmares. I don't understand, but –"

"He's dreaming back to the torture Palpatine dealt him. I understand that he wants to kill Palpatine, but I want to help him!"

I sighed, watching her stand up quickly from the bed. I glanced at Cayden, asleep in his crib. "Ahsoka, he said he can't jeopardize you. Whatever he's planning is obviously suicidal. He's already told me that he doesn't plan on coming back. I can't allow you both to do something so reckless. I know I can't stop Anakin…"

"We're just going to let him kill himself?" she cried out. Cayden began to stir in his crib, whimpering. I stared at her sadly as she sighed and went to retrieve her son.

"He told me to take care of you three."

"But who is going to take care of _him?_"

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I rubbed my eyes as I stared out of the viewscreen. The swirls of hyperspace surrounded the ship and I waited impatiently for the grid to begin beeping. I wanted to get to Coruscant before Palpatine could send his cruiser after us.

I pulled my lightsaber to me, attaching it to my belt. I didn't think there was a need for it, but I might as well keep it close to me in case it comes to that. I sat down on a chair, resting my elbow on a control panel, holding my head in my hand. "_I don't think your mind is in the best of places now._" If only he knew how right he was. I was falling from a ledge that no one could pull me over. La'shala's death had hurt me, but the reoccurring nightmares were destroying me more than I'd imagined.

I closed my eyes, tears falling down my face. I was hurting everyone. I made Ahsoka and Obi-Wan worry, I pushed Padme away from me, I led La'shala to her death, and the kids… the kids were victims to misery, watching their parents fall to pieces before their eyes.

I heard the grid beep and I lifted my head quickly, seeing Coruscant coming into view on it. I stood, moving to the panel that would stop the hyperspace. Once we were out of it, I began to fly into the atmosphere. I could easily fall without injuring myself.

I already had everything planned out and I hoped to whatever greater Force there was that I would be able to pull it off. If I killed Palpatine and survived, everyone's life would be so much easier. I stopped the ship after several minutes of heading into the atmosphere. I could see the burnt Jedi temple from the viewscreen. I directed the ship toward it until we were hovering several hundred feet above it.

I quickly ran from the bridge, heading down hallways that were less occupied, hallways that would get me to where I needed to be without being stopped. I made it to the landing ramp. I pushed it down, holding my hand out. I turned to my left, seeing a button that would lift it. I closed my eyes, trying to see into the bedroom, to see Ahsoka one last time before I jumped.

I traveled through the halls and passed through the wall. I saw Ahsoka with Obi-Wan. They were arguing about something that I couldn't hear. Cayden was in her arms and she looked upset… I sighed, pulling myself from the room. I stared down the ramp, seeing the clouds ahead of me. "You can do this, Anakin," I whispered to myself. "It's all for Ahsoka."

I inhaled slowly, jamming my palm onto the button to begin lifting the ramp. I ran down the ramp and jumped off of the side, beginning my freefall down onto the planet. I held my breath as I fell through the clouds and the non-breathable atmosphere.

Once I passed through the clouds, the temple grew closer to me. I outstretched my hand, pushing myself to the right, where the hangar was. I put my arms by my sides and leaned down towards the ground, forcing myself to fall faster. As I neared the ground, I spun myself, forcing my legs to hit first. I elevated myself with the Force and lessened the impact once my boots touched the cement. I glanced around, seeing no one around. I looked up at the ship, seeing no one following me.

I dashed into the temple, immediately heading towards the hangar. I pulled my lightsaber from my belt as I sensed nearby presences, evil ones at that. Without thinking, I immediately began swinging my saber, slicing through what used to be my men. I saw the blue stripes, but knew that they were now pawns in Palpatine's games. "Get him!" someone called out. I killed him without thinking, continuing to sprint down the hallways.

"It's the General! He's returned!" someone screamed as I dashed into the hangar. My vision darkened, turning red. I groaned as I stopped and pulled him to me, shoving my lightsaber through his chest. I choked another by outstretching my hand. My lightsaber began to take over my control, willing me to slice without any thought. It was just a mass bloodshed and I didn't care. These men had ruined several things in my life, destroyed the Jedi, and were now working for Palpatine. All of his accomplices would be destroyed. _By me. _

I glanced around the hangar. I gasped when I saw my ship. My star cruiser was still heavily damaged from its last battle so many years ago, but the piece of scrap metal would have to do. I dashed towards it, pulling the rusted ramp down. I closed it behind me as I ran through the ship. Luckily, no one was alive outside of the cruiser to stop me.

I ran to the bridge, feeling its familiarity. I stopped in the exact place Admiral Yularen would stand in. I remembered most of his lectures after I'd return to the ship after a failed mission. I shook my head, running to the dusty control panel. I flipped switches and pressed buttons until the engines revved to life. "Good girl," I laughed. I jumped down toward the pilot's controls and began to fly it out of the hangar in a slow crawl.

I watched the Coruscant sky as I began to fly into it. I spun the ship slightly until I was heading directly toward the Senate building. There was an incoming message. I pressed a button, allowing them to speak. "_Cruiser, you are moving without permission. Identify yourself._"

A Neimoidian appeared before me, appearing angry. I chuckled, walking away from the controls to stand in front of the viewscreen so he could see me. "This is General Skywalker. Tell the Chancellor that I miss him dearly."

"_You must land that ship now! It is no longer in your possession. It belongs to the Galactic Empire. If you don't return the ship to the hangar within the next ten minutes, you will be destroyed._"

I smirked. "In that case, I'll be going." I began to back up. I held my hand out, "Oh, and you can still have my ship." I cut the transmission and glanced at the screen, seeing the Senate building directly in front of me. I jumped down to a control and forced the engines to run faster. "Blast!" I jumped up and quickly ran off of the bridge, heading for some safer area away from the front of the ship, possibly an escape pod. "You should have listened to Obi-Wan! You should have stayed on the other ship! This is suicide!" I screamed at myself as I continued to run.


	33. Destroying the Source

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I neared the hangar part of the ship as I felt the collision with the Senate building. I slammed myself against a wall, crying out a little. I knew that I was running out of time, so I quickly picked myself up and continued running. I blew the doors down that blocked me from the hangar. I glanced around, looking for something I could jump into. I smirked when I saw my Jedi starfighter in the far corner, the gold paint duller than I remember. I found a control panel to open the hangar doors, slamming down on the button. After the doors began to open, I ran to the starfighter, pulling the canopy open until I could hop in.

I felt the ship shake as it continued to dive further into the building. Frantically, I tried to will the starfighter back to life, pressing as many buttons at once as I could. Once the controls lit up, I smiled. I took a hold of the steering handle and began to lift the ship from the hangar. I made it out of the hangar safely and sighed in relief. I floated above the cruiser, watching the Senate building collapse onto it, taking the hull along with it. My comlink began to beep. I cautiously pressed the button. "_Anakin! Anakin, come in!_"

"Obi-Wan," I whispered into my comlink, breathing heavily now that I had stopped running.

"_You made it out? Do you know how –_?"

"I'm fine."

There was a bit of static on the other end as the speaker switched. I closed my eyes, knowing what was about to be said. "_Anakin Skywalker! Why the Force would you do something so reckless, something so suicidal?_" she screamed at me. "_Do you know how worried I am? You're probably very lucky to be alive!_"

"Soka, relax, sweetie. Don't stress."

"_Have you lost your mind? I know about… her, but that doesn't mean you just throw everything away like this. Why do you always blame yourself for these things?_"

My heart tightened a little when she mentioned La'shala, but that wasn't the reason for what I was doing right now. "I wasn't throwing anything away because of _her, _Soka. I know you remember the nightmares that kept happening every night, right?"

"_Of course I remember. Ani, you need to come back now, okay? I want you to hold me and to be all right…_"

"Everything is going to –" I felt electricity course through my body, beginning inside of my head.

"_Ani, what's –_"

The transmission was cut and a voice was laughing maniacally in my thoughts, disrupting any other thought process that I'd had moments ago. I couldn't think properly, obviously meaning that my flying wasn't accurate. "_You've failed,_" a voice whispered in my head. The starfighter shook and I slammed my head onto the dashboard, everything becoming dark.

**Later.**

I opened my eyes slowly to the sound of a crying child. _Cayden. _I sat up all too quickly and my head began to throb, my heart racing. Arms wound around my waist, pulling me against their body. I leaned my head back to see Ahsoka's smile. "You're safe, Ani."

I blinked several times, glancing around the room. We were back in the bedroom on the ship. Was everything that happened just a dream? "What happened?"

"We're not one hundred percent sure, Ani," she whispered. "Your starfighter began to head towards the surface, so we threw a line out and pulled you into the ship. When we found you, you were unconscious."

I rubbed my temples, closing my eyes. "My head hurts."

She ran her fingers through my hair, kissing my neck. "I'm sorry, Anakin. Do you remember anything before you cut the link with us?"

"Not really," I replied quickly. I thought for a minute. "I was electrocuted and there was laughter… _Palpatine is still alive._"

"How could he possibly be alive? You crashed a cruiser into the building!"

She detached herself from me, getting off of the bed to grab Cayden. She held him in her arms and brought him back towards me. He kept crying as she tried to gently shake him back to sleep. I looked at her, examining her more closely. She looked exhausted and worried. I leaned towards her, kissing her lek. "Let me take care of him for a little bit, Soka."

She stared at me like she wasn't sure, but she smiled and nodded. I reached my arms out and she placed him in them. I cradled him against my chest, smiling at him. His cries silenced as soon as his small fingers grabbed my vest. "How do you do that?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. She laid down beside me, her hand resting on my thigh. "Ahsoka, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. I shouldn't have done something so stupid. I could have gotten myself killed and –"

"You're right." I sighed, frowning at her. "But you thought that it was the best thing for everyone, Anakin. I agree with you there. You're going through so much because of Palpatine and it's affecting the rest of us. We want _you _to be happy, but we don't want you to get yourself killed in the process. _I_ don't want you doing this alone, Anakin. The next time you plan on doing something crazy, at least take me with you."

"I may need you to come with me this time, Soka. He needs to die or I'm going to."

"I'll be right beside you, Master," she giggled, kissing my neck slowly. Cayden sighed in my arms and I glanced down at him. Once I felt him drift into a deeper sleep, I stood and placed him in his crib once again. I turned back to Ahsoka to see her lying on her back, smiling at me. "Get over here, Mr. Skywalker."

I chuckled, getting onto the bed and crawling on top of her. I kissed her slowly, passionately, wanting to taste her again. Her arms wrapped around my neck and our eyes closed. I ran one hand down her body, trying to take anything off. My comlink began to beep. I groaned, but continued to press my lips against hers without breaking the rhythm. After a few more seconds, the beeping became wild. I groaned louder, throwing myself beside Ahsoka. I glared at the ceiling as I hit the button. "What?"

"_If you ever want to see your daughters again, you'll leave the system,_" an old voice laughed.

I jumped off of the bed with Ahsoka, running beside her to the girls' room. I slammed my fist onto the door, waiting impatiently for it to slide open. Once it did, we burst into the room to see a disaster. "Airi?" I called out. I heard crying in a corner and I quietly stepped toward the sound, Ahsoka following closely behind me. There was a broken wardrobe. I pulled it open to have a bloodcurdling scream scare the Mustafar out of me. "Airi! It's Uncle Ani!" I cried out, desperately pulling her into my arms. "It's okay, kiddo. It's okay." I rubbed her back, turning to Ahsoka worriedly. We ran out of the room, immediately meeting Satine and Obi-Wan. I handed Airi to Satine. "They're gone. Shmi and Kaimi are gone. Palpatine has them."

Obi-Wan pulled his comlink to his face. "Padme, come in!"

"_Obi-Wan, what's wrong?_"

"Can you go to Anakin and Ahsoka's room to watch Cayden and Airi, please? Don't ask questions. We'll be back shortly."

"_On my way there now._"

He closed the link as Satine ran towards our room, placing Airi in there. "Stay here, my dear. Padme is going to watch you. Mommy and Daddy have to help your Aunt and Uncle."

Airi nodded, crying. Satine turned back to us and the four of us ran to the landing ramp. Obi-Wan and I forced it down. I wrapped my arms around Ahsoka, holding her against my chest. Obi-Wan held onto Satine in the same fashion. "I knew you were crazy!" Satine yelled at Obi-Wan as we'd jumped from the ship. All four of us held our breath as we began to fall through the atmosphere. Luckily I'd married my Padawan. We'd both been through freefalls several times. Satine, the Duchess, on the other hand, hadn't done this as much. Obi-Wan and I both turned at the same time so that our legs would hit the ground. He pulled Satine into his arms so she wouldn't get hurt. I allowed Ahsoka to use her Force abilities to keep us both from harm. My feet touched the ground as Ahsoka's did. Obi-Wan's boots thudded and Satine began to breathe heavily. "You're insane."

"Not as insane as Anakin," he chuckled.

"Hey!"

"Okay, boys," Ahsoka interrupted, smacking us both. "We've got two children to save. Let's focus. Obi-Wan and Satine, go find a ship that will get us back up there. There has to be something cheap around here. Ani and I will go find the girls."

The other two nodded as they began to run towards the ship dealers. I grabbed my lightsaber, holding it in my hand. I hadn't even noticed that Ahsoka had hers. She and I ran side by side into the Senate building. The star cruiser was still embedded into the upper levels.

As we got further into the building, I could sense my daughters. I could feel their fear, their confusion. Then, like a blast to the side, I doubled over in pain, clutching my chest. I screamed as I felt Kaimi's pain. I heard Ahsoka and saw her mirroring my actions. I grabbed her hand and tried to lead her through the building despite the pain.

I heard Kaimi and Shmi's screams from a distance and then they died down. We ran down a hall to a closed, metallic door. We ignited our sabers at the same time, shoving them into the door. We began to cut an opening in the door. "Daddy!" Shmi screamed.

"I'm going to kill him in the slowest way possible," I growled as we continued to cut through the door.

"I won't stop you," she whispered. As soon as we'd finished cutting an entrance, I pulled the door into the hallway and charged in.

"Oh, we have guests, girls," Palpatine laughed. He shot lightning at me and I quickly raised my lightsaber to stop its assault. I held the hilt with both hands, trying to keep my strength up. The lightning seemed endless as it continued to clash against my lightsaber. I groaned as I fell down on one knee and began to skid backwards. An emerald lightsaber flew in front of me and took the lightning. I stared up at Ahsoka. She was struggling more than I had been. I threw my hand out, clenching my fingers together. Palpatine's lightning stopped as he began to clutch his throat. Ahsoka fell backwards against me. I caught her with my free arm, continuing to strangle Palpatine. One of his hands moved to his wrist and hit something. I cringed as I heard an explosion quite a distance away from our current location. Ahsoka's hand flew out, mimicking my actions. Palpatine's breath caught as he began to gasp for air. "You…" he gasped. "Tainted… her…"

I closed my fingers slowly, as did Ahsoka. We watched him slowly die. Kaimi cried out and I immediately snapped my attention to her, seeing her distress. I screamed as I balled my hand into a fist. I heard a snap and Palpatine fell to the ground, lying motionless. Obi-Wan and Satine ran in just after he'd collapsed. "Anakin…" he sighed, holding his lightsaber out just in case we'd needed his assistance. I stood, pulling Ahsoka with me.

I ran to my daughters, slicing through the bonds that kept them tied to a beam. Ahsoka took Kaimi in her arms and Shmi jumped into mine. Their arms wrapped around our necks and we spun around, quickly running through the now crumbling building.


	34. Repairing Once Again

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

Pieces of the building were crumbling quickly, so quickly that I was almost crushed beneath a beam. Lucky for me, Obi-Wan caught it just in time. Shmi clung to me, desperate for life. I was breathing heavily since I was trying to find the quickest route out without getting anyone killed. "Ahsoka, watch out!" I warned. She jumped forward, her leg getting caught under a beam. Obi-Wan ran up to me and I quickly handed Shmi to him. Kaimi ran to Satine. I focused all of my rage toward Palpatine on the beam, quickly lifting it off of her leg. She stood, limping slightly. "Soka –"

"I'm fine!" She grabbed my hand, pulling me along behind Obi-Wan and Satine. The explosions were getting closer and my heart began to race with the adrenaline and horrific thoughts of not being able to make it out.

We ran to an elevator shaft and it appeared that the lift was above us, frozen. I turned around to see the explosion coming directly toward us. I grabbed Shmi from Obi-Wan and Kaimi from Satine, jumping down the shaft. I focused intensely on softening the landing. Ahsoka jumped shortly after I did, standing beside me. I glanced up to see the explosion. "Obi-Wan!" I screamed. A large cloud of debris began to drift towards us. I carried the girls out of the shaft and into a hallway, holding their faces against my chest. Another explosion shook through the shaft and then there was a light thud. I glanced over briefly to see Obi-Wan and Satine tumble until he was lying on top of her back. "So nice of you… to drop in," I chuckled, coughing. Dust and ash flew in my face, but the girls were protected by my chest.

"Funny," he groaned, standing and pulling his wife with him.

Ahsoka took Kaimi from me, meeting my eyes. She mouthed that she loved me. "This is _not _goodbye," I whispered angrily.

"What if it is?"

"_Don't say that! _Come on!" I yelled, standing. I pulled Shmi tighter to my chest and began to run. I led them through the building with the least amount of trouble until we reached the outside. I sighed in relief, running towards the ship. Obi-Wan ran passed me as I slowed down. I turned, Satine passing me, and felt sadness and regret well up inside of Ahsoka. I could hear the screams just as well as she could. I shifted Shmi into one arm, walking quickly toward Ahsoka. I stroked her tear-stained cheek. "There's nothing we can do, Ahsoka. The building is coming down and we _need _to go now!"

"We can save them!" she pleaded.

"And then _we _die! Ahsoka, think about Kaimi and Cayden! They need you! _I need you!_" I saw the turmoil as her shoulders rose and fell. The screams continued. She stared at me sadly, her eyes not leaving mine. I could tell that she was leaning towards running back inside. "_Get on the ship right now!_" I screamed, commanding her like I was her Master once again. Anger and sadness seeped into my voice as she glared at me. "I've told you this in the past! I _can't _let you _die_, Ahsoka! I _need _you to live because if you die, _so do I!_"

Her glare softened. I breathed slowly, my heart breaking. "Ani, I can't put you through anymore pain…"

She smiled weakly and we both spun around, running to the ship. The ship in question was the _Twilight. _We ran up the ramp as pieces of the building began to crash down around us. We held the girls tightly against our bodies, not wanting to drop them. I put Shmi on her feet, running back to the ramp to slam my palm onto a button. "Get us out of here!" I yelled to the front of the ship where Obi-Wan and Satine were.

The ship began to lift from the ground and we flew off. I stumbled over towards my daughter, but I dropped to the floor, collapsing against a wall. My legs began to burn, as well as other things. I glanced at Ahsoka, seeing her checking the ship out. She walked into the storage area, rummaging through it. "Ani, come here!"

"_You _come _here_," I groaned. I heard her giggle and then she reappeared.

"You'll never guess what I just found."

I heard the familiar beeps as my blue astromech rolled over to me. "Artoo!" The little guy beeped happily, charging into my knee. "Hey, buddy. How have you been? You look good." He beeped quickly, telling me all about his last two years. He told me that he'd been damaged by a clone and left here to rust. "Soka, go get my kit from the storage room." She nodded, heading back into the room. I patted Artoo's dome. "I'm sorry that we left you behind, buddy. I promise I'll fix you up. I married Soka and you know how she is…"

"I heard that!"

"I know you did." She walked back out and handed me the repair kit. I opened it to see all of my old tools. She sat down beside me, pulling her knees to her chest. I leaned over, kissing the side of her lips. "I love you."

She smiled and leaned against my arm as I began to repair Artoo's damaged circuits. "I missed you, Artooie," she giggled. "Ani is a terrible Master."

"I never _owned _Artoo. He's a friend."

She kissed my neck slowly. I closed my eyes, raising my hand to touch her face. My other hand held the tool that was jammed into his dome. He beeped angrily and I smiled, opening my eyes. Ahsoka rubbed his dome. "I'll stop distracting him."

Kaimi and Shmi walked over to us, staring at Artoo in awe. "Artoo, these are my daughters." He beeped his greeting. "He says hello."

"Anakin, is everything all right back there? We're entering the other ship now," Obi-Wan called back.

"Everyone's fine," I replied.

I screwed a bolt together and Artoo was as good as new. "There ya go, Artoo." He chirped happily, rolling in circles. Kaimi and Shmi giggled, running around after him. Ahsoka laughed, watching the three of them have fun. The ship shook as we landed on the other one.

After a few minutes, Obi-Wan and Satine came into the back, hand in hand. Satine turned to us, an apologetic expression displayed. "I would like the four of us to speak privately once the children are asleep."

Ahsoka leaned against me, sadness building up once again. We both nodded. "I think a long conversation might fix a lot of past issues," I whispered, staring up at the two.

She nodded. "Come now. Let's check up on Padme and the children."

The two of them took the girls and Artoo off of the _Twilight. _Ahsoka stood and outstretched her hand towards me, smiling. I took her hand and she gripped mine firmly, pulling me up. Her arms circled around me. "I'm sorry for not listening to you, Anakin."

I put a little distance between us, staring down into her eyes. "I understand that you wanted to save them, but you didn't understand how much danger that would put you in. I love you _too _much, Ahsoka. I can't let you go." I leaned down, fiercely kissing her lips, closing my eyes. I rested one hand on her rear lek, the other on her lower back. The kisses slowed down, taking on a more passionate feeling.

She pushed me backwards until my back was pressed against the wall. I groaned against her lips as a little bit of pain surged through me. Her hands ran through my hair, tugging for a few moments. Her flat stomach pressed against mine. "Mommy? Daddy?" We quickly separated our lips to look at a smiling Kaimi. "Love," she whispered.

Ahsoka chuckled, removing herself from me. She took Kaimi's hand, beginning to leave the _Twilight. _Kaimi stopped suddenly, turning to reach for my hand with her empty one. I smiled, moving forward to take it.

**Later.**

"Ani, wake up." I groaned, turning over. Her hand moved my bangs out of my face and she kissed my forehead. "Kaimi and Cayden are sleeping."

"Five more minutes…"

"You said that an hour ago, baby."

"Fine," I sighed, slowly yawning. I reached over the side of the bed, grabbing my clothes. I turned over onto my chest and Ahsoka leaned onto my back. I winced as she kissed my shoulders and traced the scars on my back. Her fingers were cold and felt nice. "I don't want to get up," I sighed.

"It's too late because, if you don't, you aren't getting anything out of me when we come back." I planted my face into the mattress and she chuckled. "That wasn't a very good threat was it?"

"Nope," I muttered, muffled by the sheets.

"Oh, come on, Ani. You know you can't resist me when we're lying next to each other."

"That may be true," I began, lifting my head slightly. "But I don't need to do anything because I'm not like that. It's a way of expressing our love, Soka. That's how I view it." I could almost feel her rolling her eyes because I knew that was the reaction I'd get from her. "I love you for _you, _Soka. I don't love you for your body – though it is a nice plus."

She smacked my arm and I laughed quietly so I wouldn't wake Cayden. "Get dressed," she whispered, kissing my neck.

I groaned, putting my face back into the mattress. "Why don't you dress me?"

"Because I undressed you, which means you have to do some of the work."

"Fine," I chuckled. I slowly pushed myself up and threw my legs over the side of the bed. I pulled my pants on, not even worrying about the shirt.

Her arms wrapped around my waist, hands on my chest. "I love you, Anakin, very much."

She kissed my jaw line slowly. "I love you, too, Ahsoka." She rubbed my chest for a minute before crawling off of the bed. She was wearing one of my shirts along with some gray leggings, making her look beautiful. I pushed myself off of the bed and made it into a standing position. She took my hand, intertwining our fingers, and led me from our room and into Satine and Obi-Wan's.

She knocked on the door once and Obi-Wan opened it. "Come in."

We walked in to see Satine meditating. It was the _weirdest _thing I had ever seen her do and I'd been with Obi-Wan to Mandalore several times. "Hello, you two."

"Hello," we both said, staring at each other in confusion.

Satine's eyes opened and she got up off of the floor. "I've been meaning to talk to you both for some time. Ahsoka, my dear, I know that I put a tremendous amount of stress on you during your pregnancy. I'm very sorry for accusing you of cheating on Anakin for Obi-Wan. I see now that neither of you would ever do that."

Ahsoka smiled, releasing my hand, and moved forward to embrace Satine. "Thank you, Satine."

Once Ahsoka released Satine, she moved back to me, wrapping her arms around my waist and leaning her head onto my chest. "As for you, Anakin…" I stared at her, not expecting much because there hadn't been much that she'd done to me. "I apologize for all the things I said to you and your wife. If I hadn't said those things to Ahsoka, I wouldn't have _almost _caused your death. I love you both like my own younger siblings because that's how Obi views you both. The last thing I want to do is tear our families apart."

"I forgive you, Satine, without even having to think about it," I laughed, smiling. She turned to Obi-Wan, placing a hand on his chest.

"And you, my dear, I'm very sorry for all of the accusations and kicking you out of the room…" Ahsoka's thumb was rubbing my side as we watched the scene play out before us. Obi-Wan took her hand and kissed it before kissing her on the lips. I rolled my eyes, smiling down at Ahsoka. She smiled up at me and closed her eyes, rubbing her cheek on my chest. "I love you," Satine whispered to Obi-Wan.

I smiled, and so did Ahsoka, as he whispered, "I love you."


	35. Kaimi's Monster

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

We sat in the same room with Obi-Wan and Satine a little while longer. I was crying into Anakin's shirt as he held me close. I heard Satine's sobs and felt Anakin's tears drip onto my montrals. All this time, Satine had kept a _huge _secret from us. The reason she'd accused Obi-Wan of cheating on her had been because she had a _miscarriage _just months before I'd found out that I was carrying Cayden_._ Had we known, we would have tried to comfort her. Obi-Wan had been forced to keep it from us.

I pulled myself away from his chest to stare up at his face. Anakin's sadness was much more controlled, but it still showed. His eyes were red and tears stained his cheeks. There were no words to describe this sad moment. Anakin tore his gaze from his brother, staring down at me. He kissed my forehead, hugging me tighter. I was sitting between his legs, arms wrapped around his waist. His arms were circled around my shoulders.

Obi-Wan sat on the bed, holding his head in his hand. His other hand held one of Satine's. Anakin slowly got us both into a standing position. He released me and walked over to Satine, hugging her tightly. "I'm _so _sorry," he whispered, his voice breaking.

They shared a very tight, family-like embrace. Once she let him go, he latched directly onto Obi-Wan and both men continued to cry silently, seeking the support of the other. I walked over to Satine, lightly embracing her. I rubbed her back, not feeling the need to speak. Anakin released Obi-Wan, but placed a hand on his shoulder. I let go of Satine, tears streaming down both of our faces. I quickly hugged Obi-Wan, crying against his shoulder.

After a few minutes, Anakin's hand touched my back. I let go of Obi-Wan, crashing into Anakin. His arms slowly wound around me. "Good night," Obi-Wan whispered.

"Good night," we whispered, turning to leave.

Once we entered our room, we sat on the edge of the bed, holding each other. Well, he held me in his lap. "It's not fair…"

"I know," he whispered, kissing my lek. "I wish he'd told me. I would have been so much more considerate when I'd yelled at her…"

I lifted my hand to wipe away his years. "There was no way we could have known. It was too early in her pregnancy. I'm surprised that she found out…"

He leaned back onto the bed, pulling me with him. I lay on top of him, resting my head on his chest. "I still feel so guilty…"

I rubbed his stomach. "Stop feeling guilty. They kept it from us. You couldn't have known. She caused problems and you acted on them. Don't feel like this or you'll make it difficult for me to help you."

His hands lifted my shirt and slid under, running over my back. "I'm not going to fall that far, Ahsoka. I can't deal with you not trusting me or the mental torture Palpatine put me through. I was driven to the edge," he spoke quickly. "And I _wanted _to jump…"

"You're just lucky that we grabbed your hand before you were out of reach. Anakin, I can't watch you drown…"

"I promise that I won't let it get to me like that," he whispered. His lips met mine, taking them slowly with his. "I promise," he whispered around my lips. I smiled, biting his lower lip. He groaned, parting them slightly.

**Later.**

I heard a low humming at the end of the bed. There was a dim light on, so I sat up a little. I pulled the blanket up around me, propping myself up on the pillows. I was staring at Anakin's messed up hair and scarred back. He hummed the same tune that he had hummed to Kaimi. I smiled as he stood and began to put Cayden into the crib. "Remember me when I'm gone, remember all the battles we've won," he sang softly. "Remember all the things we shared, that I truly cared_. _I saw your eyes, knowing you were mine. I've always been scared, but so far I've faired. Life gets better, that's what keeps me going…" He took his time, touching Cayden's face lightly. It melted my heart and made me smile wider to see that he was such a caring father. He pulled the tiny blanket over Cayden, tucking it around him. He glanced at Cayden one last time before turning around. It took everything in me to stifle the burst of laughter that threatened to erupt as he jumped. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not very long."

He chuckled. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Because you're a good father, Ani. You never thought about leaving me when I was pregnant with Kaimi, you helped me with her when I let you, you asked me to marry you, and now the cycle is beginning again with Cayden."

"The only difference," he laughed, "is that I won't ask you to marry me again because we're _still _married." I laughed, reaching my hand out for him. He leaned onto the bed, kissing my hand. He crawled on top of me, kissing me passionately. My arms wrapped around his neck, deepening the kiss. "Kaimi –" he tried to talk around my lips, "is – awake."

I sighed, pulling away from him. "Does she need us?"

"Maybe. I can sense that she's worried and afraid. Do you think she might have had another premonition?"

I spanned my senses toward my daughter, feeling the emotions that Anakin had just described. "Do you want me to go talk to her?"

He shrugged and then shook his head. "Get some rest, my love. I'll go check up on her."

"Are you sure, Ani? You look tired and I know you were up with Cayden for a while. He's hard to get back to sleep…"

"It's easy when I… _hum._"

I kissed his neck. "I love to hear you sing. I didn't know that you'd sound so beautiful, Ani."

I saw a little blush creep into his cheeks. "I've never really sung before, Soka. You're the first one to hear it, so keep it to yourself, okay? Obi-Wan will think –"

"That you're talented." I nibbled at his neck for a moment, listening to him moan. "Okay, go check on Kaimi." I pulled away from him and he attacked me, kissing me fiercely.

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

Ahsoka somehow managed to get me out of the bedroom and into the hallway. I hadn't even realized it until I was leaning against the cold, metallic door. I blinked a few times before rubbing my eyes.

I walked down the hallway until I reached Kaimi's room. I entered to see her huddled up in a corner of the room. I stared at her, confused, as I cautiously stepped into the room. The other two were totally asleep in their beds, but Kaimi held so much turmoil inside of her. "Kaimi?" I whispered, reaching out slowly to grab her. She turned around quicker than I could comprehend and bit my wrist.

My vision blurred and I couldn't hear anything. My head began to pound, my chest feeling heavier and under pressure. I felt Kaimi's teeth sinking into my skin, but there was nothing I could do. I had absolutely no control over myself at this time.

I felt darkness washing over me, but it soon vanished and all my senses came back. Kaimi's teeth pulled out of my wrist and I fell to the floor, crashing down onto my knees. She slammed her tiny body against my chest, throwing her short arms around my neck. "Daddy!" she whispered. "I'm sorry!"

My vision began to clear up and I could now see my surroundings. My wrist was bleeding a red river. I wrapped my other arm around Kaimi. She kept repeating how sorry she was and that she hadn't meant to do it. When she finally looked up at me, I almost screamed. Her eyes were the Sith yellow that mine had been when Kaydus had controlled me, but she had two tiny fangs. "Kaimi?" I whispered. I turned, holding her close to me, and yelled for Ahsoka and Obi-Wan.

Within moments, Obi-Wan burst through the door. Shmi and Airi were rushed into the hallway by Satine. Ahsoka ran in wearing one of my longer shirts. I stood, releasing Kaimi, and backed away from my daughter. Obi-Wan grabbed my wrist, trying to stop the blood with his hand. "What happened?"

I glanced back at Kaimi. Ahsoka was holding her tightly, stroking her hair. I saw an animal-like look in her eyes as she stared at Ahsoka's neck. Before Kaimi had a chance to move, I lurched forward, breaking myself away from Obi-Wan's grip, and pulled Ahsoka into my arms. "What –"

"Get a sedative!" I cried, my voice full of so much pain. Obi-Wan dashed out of the room. Kaimi jumped towards Ahsoka. I threw my hand out, suspending her in the air. "Kaimi!" I shouted angrily, trying to calm her.

Ahsoka began to cry, but I couldn't release either of them. I didn't understand what was happening to our daughter, but I didn't want either of them to get hurt. Kaimi was trying to break the Force around her and it was working. I could feel my power beginning to weaken. She growled viciously, throwing her hands out towards me. My breathing became restricted and quickly grew difficult.

I closed my eyes tightly, trying to stop her. As quickly as the barrier had weakened my breath, the barrier vanished. My eyes rolled back into my head and I collapsed for a moment. I forced myself to open my eyes, seeing Obi-Wan holding Kaimi. Ahsoka held me against her, running her fingers through my hair as she cried. I couldn't pull my gaze away from my sedated daughter. I lifted the non-bloody, mechanical hand to her face, stroking her cheek. Ahsoka leaned into my hand, crying harder. "What did we do wrong?"

"I don't know, Soka."

She slowly helped me up and we all went into the medical bay. Ahsoka forced me onto a medical bed and began to wrap my wrist as Obi-Wan ran some tests on Kaimi. "Anakin, you're _really _making this difficult. Relax, okay?" I slowly looked at her saddened face. I realized that I was extremely tense. I sighed, closing my eyes. I relaxed my muscles as she kissed my jaw line. She continued wrapping my wrist tightly.

"What do you think is wrong with her?"

"I don't know, Ani."

Obi-Wan turned around suddenly. "Anakin, you aren't going to like this."

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, concerned.

"We all understand that you were meant to become a Sith, but what about Ahsoka? You two have the ability to Force-choke –"

"Are you saying that _Ahsoka and I _are _Sith?_"

"Sith on _our _side, perhaps. The darkness inside of you both is what's affecting Kaimi. She's torn between both sides."

"Why did she bite me then?" I asked, confused.

He shook his head. "I believe she's trying to push the darkness out since you can handle it."

I threw my legs over the side of the medical bed, holding my head in my free hand. "I'll take _every _last bit of that if it saves her."

"Anakin, we don't know how much is inside of her! We don't know how it'll affect _you!_"

"I don't care!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. "I can't let her fall to the dark side! She's _my _daughter!"

He stared at me, not sure what to say. "If… you _can _do it, then it's your decision."

I got off of the medical bed and walked over to her. Her expression was blank, but I could feel the torment within. I cringed, feeling it coming from this small, innocent child. I'd felt like that and I'd caused _her _to feel like that. I breathed in slowly, closing my eyes, pressing my fingers to her forehead.

I exhaled and then inhaled slower. I focused on the darkness, pulling it into me. I heard her internal screams, pleading with me to help her. "Sh," I whispered harshly in reality. "Daddy's coming for you, baby…"

I traveled deeper into her thoughts and feelings until I reached a large mass. Kaimi was standing in the middle, her eyes closed tightly. "_Daddy!"_

I struggled to get to her, the darkness threatening to overtake me. "Take my hand!" I called out, reaching for her. Her _blue _eyes opened, focusing on me.

She stared, fearful. I continued toward her, trying to grab her. She reached out for me. "_Daddy, help me!_"

"Don't worry," I whispered. As I grabbed her hand, a tremendous wave crashed onto me. "Don't worry. Daddy's… here…"


	36. Promotion

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

A few months passed since_ the incident, _as we began to call it. My wrist burned, as well as my chest, and my breathing was difficult, but it had been worth it. There was a new light to Kaimi. It was almost as if she had been reborn as a much happier and energetic child. She and Airi played like two young children should and Kaimi didn't act as mature as she once had.

Cayden is a little over four and a half months old now. His grey eyes always seem to captivate me and I can never tear myself away from him. Ahsoka laughs at me when I fall asleep beside his crib, but I can't help it. I'm a bit more on edge now because I'm worried that the same thing might happen to Cayden. "Obi-Wan," I whispered, though I had no idea why I was whispering since it was just the two of us on the bridge. "How long has it been since we last saw Master Yoda?"

"Months for us, possibly longer for you. He's still on Kashyyyk."

"I'm speaking out of random thought, but what would you think about bringing the Jedi back?"

He spun towards me, eyes widened. "It would be great to have the Jedi Order reestablished, but who would lead and participate in it? Our families and Master Yoda are the final remnants of the old Order and I don't think Yoda would –" he paused, seeing my look. "I cannot become the Grand Master. I'd rather ask Yoda than that."

I shrugged. "I was just curious."

"Why don't you consider it?"

"I'm still a Knight. You're a Master."

He rolled his eyes, smacking my arm. "You're a great leader, Anakin."

I stared at the view screen. We'd been hovering above Coruscant for the last few months because the ship's lightspeed capability was damaged when I'd brought us here. "Land the ship outside of the temple."

"Why?"

"Just do it, okay?"

He shrugged, latching onto the controls and plotting out the course across the city. The doors behind us opened and Ahsoka entered, holding Cayden. "Someone misses their Daddy."

"I assume," I chuckled, spinning around to smile at her, "that someone is _you?_"

She laughed, rolling her eyes. "I meant this little guy. You two need some bonding now."

"I bonded with him last night. You know, while you were _sleeping _on the floor."

"I'm not even going to ask…" Obi-Wan muttered, lowering himself onto the panel.

I reached my hands out for Cayden and she put him into my arms. I cradled him against my chest, smiling down at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Still having a little trouble breathing," I whispered. "But I'm doing _much _better than I was before."

"If you ever –"

"I'll let you know if I need you. I promise," I smiled up at her. She leaned forward, kissing me slowly. She tugged at my hair until Obi-Wan cleared his throat.

"There is a child in the room. Please be aware of that," he laughed.

"He isn't going to remember anything like this when he's older."

"But I will…"

Ahsoka and I laughed. She quickly kissed me once again, much to Obi-Wan's dismay. "I'll see you in a little bit. I'm going to give Kaimi a bath."

"She's actually letting you?"

"She doesn't know about it yet," she laughed. I rolled my eyes, smiling at her. "Just keep Cayden up here for about ten minutes and I'll come back for him."

"He's my son, too, Ahsoka," I chuckled. "I don't mind watching him."

"I know, but you're busy up here, obviously. What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm… going to broadcast a video on the holonet."

Both of them stared at me like I was crazy. At least I knew I wasn't this time. "What?"

Obi-Wan glanced at Ahsoka. "Are you going to let your husband publicize that face? He already has several thousands of –"

"Thank you for your input, Obi-Wan…"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, laughing lightly. "What are you going to broadcast?"

"You'll see."

"Okay. Well, I'd better go find Kaimi. I'll see you two in a little bit."

I watched her leave, wishing that I could go with her. Cayden kicked my arm in his sleep and I glanced down at him. "What _are _you going to broadcast?"

"I'll give you the same answer that I gave Ahsoka," I laughed, spinning the chair to smirk at him. After about twenty minutes, we landed outside of the temple. "I know there's a holonet connection in the main hall, so I'm just going to hop onto there really quick."

"I'm afraid of what you're going to say, Anakin."

"Nothing bad. I promise." He shook his head and I stood up. He stood, following behind me as I began to exit the ship. I held Cayden to my chest firmly, without crushing him. I was afraid of dropping him, though I had never dropped Kaimi.

We entered the temple and I turned on the holonet connection. Obi-Wan glanced around at all of the damage, all of the burn marks. "I can't believe they tore this place apart."

"It was almost like a second home to them, so neither do I. The temple is an almost sacred place, for us anyway. I wish it could be restored to the way it was…" he muttered.

I raised my eyebrow as I waited for the connection to work. Once the connection was up, I glanced at Obi-Wan. "Can you hold him for me for a minute?"

"Of course," he whispered, taking Cayden from me. I sat down in front of the screen.

I pressed the record button, knowing that I'd be appearing on whatever station I'd just interrupted. "Hello, everyone. This is General Anakin Skywalker. I know that the Jedi have been gone for more than two years, but we've returned. The Jedi Order will return and rebuild itself, as well as the Senate and such. It's been a trying time since Palpatine became your emperor and I understand that most of you will be afraid, but now is the time to rebuild our home. Please, help yourselves and begin to rethink the lives you've been living. The Jedi have returned and I will be available here in the temple for your needs. I, myself, wish to rebuild Coruscant, but I need your help. Thank you for your time."

I shut the recording off and glanced up at Obi-Wan, staring at me wide-eyed. "You're rebuilding the Order?"

"I hope to. I need to get in touch with whoever survived the purge two years ago, including Master Yoda. Can you somehow connect me to his – why are you looking at me like that?"

He shook his head, smiling at me. "Anakin, do you have any idea who you sound like?"

"I'm assuming that you're going to say _yourself?_"

He nodded. "You're becoming a greater Jedi, Anakin. You're actually working to establish a Council once again, though you didn't agree with them before."

I shrugged. "I just want to do what I'm good at."

"You're a great father," a feminine voice whispered. I turned in my seat to see Ahsoka, smiling at me. She walked over to me, sitting on my lap, her legs hanging over mine. I smiled, closing my eyes as our lips met briefly.

"Your son is still here. Oh, and I think he wants his Daddy…"

"Just – one – second –" I managed to whisper around Ahsoka's lips. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she began to scoot her lower half closer to my waist.

"Oh, in the name of –"

"Obi-Wan, if you don't shut up," I warned. "I _will _have se –"

"Shutting up," he muttered.

I wrapped my arms around Ahsoka's waist, pulling her closer and kissing her passionately. I could sense several lifeforms heading towards us and I grew nervous, pulling away from Ahsoka. I stared into her eyes, seeing the same nervous expression. She removed herself from me, taking Cayden from Obi-Wan.

I stood from the chair and held my hand on the hilt of my lightsaber just in case, Obi-Wan mimicking my actions. Ahsoka stood behind me, holding her free hand to the hilt of her own. "Soka, if it comes to that, I want you to run. Do you understand me?"

"I'll make sure Cayden is safe before I jump back into the fight." I rolled my eyes, smirking at her over my shoulder. A group of lifeforms stood before us, people we'd seen before. Master Plo had rounded up a few of the old Jedi members. "Master Plo, when did you have time to find survivors?"

"I've been in touch with them for a while now. I knew you'd make us come down to Coruscant and I overheard you discussing that your husband was going to speak on the holonet."

Several of the Jedi stared at Ahsoka and me after what he'd just said. "_Husband?_" one of the younger men blurted. "Isn't that _forbidden?_"

"It is if it breaks you," I said, trying to keep calm. "Ahsoka has made me stronger. I'm still a Jedi that's willing to fight. _We _killed the emperor. Where were _you?_"

"We were trying to regain our forces since it was obliterated while you made your family!"

"My family means the galaxy to me! I'd do anything for them. I'd kill you if that's what I had to do," I growled.

He stepped forward, igniting his emerald saber. I pulled mine from my belt, igniting it. I held it between both of my hands, glaring at him. "Stop, this foolishness must," an ancient voice echoed through the hall. Both of our lightsabers were pulled from our grip, falling closer to the floor.

Master Yoda stood in the doorway of the temple, holding the sabers. "Master," I apologized, bowing my head respectfully.

When I looked up, he levitated my saber back into my hand. "Skywalker, a talk, we must have."

I bit my lip as I nodded. I glanced at Ahsoka, now standing beside Master Plo. She was smiling at him, almost like she knew something that I didn't. "Ahsoka –"

"Come, young Skywalker."

I reluctantly moved my feet to walk towards him. He began to walk slowly out of the hall, leading to the outside of the temple. I walked beside him awkwardly because of his height. "What did you want to talk to me about, Master?"

"Call me Master, you will not. A friend to you, I am."

"Yoda," I chuckled. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Speak, you must not. Listen, you must. Skywalker, a powerful Jedi, you are. Trying times, you have passed. Learned from your mistakes, you have." I glanced at him as he stopped moving to stare up at me. He had a slight grin upon his face that made me nervous. "Thought long and hard, I have, Skywalker. A Master, you shall be."

"A Master so soon? Yoda, I haven't even trained Ahsoka well enough for her to become a Knight. Do you really believe –?"

"A Master, you shall be," he repeated. "But not just any Master."

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "I don't understand what you're trying to tell me, Yoda. Is Ahsoka going to become a Knight? Are we bringing back the Order?"

"A Knight, Mrs. Skywalker will be. Bringing back the order, we are, indeed. Lead them, you will."

"_Lead them?_"

"Faced personal trials, you have. Skywalker, a true leader, you are. Serve the New Republic well, you will. New rules must be made."

"Master, I can't –"

"You _must. _The will of the Force, it is."

"Yoda, I'm honored that you've chosen me, but I don't know if I'm the best choice. Why didn't you consider asking Obi-Wan to do this?"

"Know he would agree with me, I did. Talked, we have."

Obi-Wan _set me up._ "Master, I can't accept –"

"Silence," he said, holding his hand up. "Skywalker, the Grand Master of the Jedi Council, you _will _be."


	37. Rebuilding the Past

**POV: Ahsoka Skywalker**

Slowly, we were beginning to rebuild the Jedi Order. We had fixed up most of the temple and now each of us had our own rooms once again. Anakin and I got the largest room so we could keep Kaimi, Shmi, and Cayden with us.

Anakin laid down beside me on the bed, dropping with exhaustion. I rubbed his back, smiling at him. He hadn't even had his ceremony yet, meaning he wasn't officially the Grand Master. He'd also been requested as the Senatorial Representative of Tatooine. The official Senator had died years ago and was never replaced.

He wasn't too happy about representing his old home, but he'd accepted it to help with the rebuilding of the Senate, keeping contact with the people of Tatooine now. He kept telling me that he would drop out if another Senator came along and wanted his position. "Long day?"

"You have no idea…" he muttered into the pillow. He pushed himself up, sitting on his legs. "How was your day? Were the kids any trouble?"

"It was fine. Kaimi was with Satine most of the day, so I had Cayden. You know how much that little guy loves to sleep."

"Until I'm here, then he keeps _me_ up."

"He misses you," I laughed. "_I _miss you, Anakin."

He smiled weakly at me. "I'm sorry that I'm always rushing around. There isn't any more rushing for the rest of the night. Tonight, I am all yours." He leaned over and slowly kissed my lips. His comlink began to beep and I sighed, pulling away. "I meant what I said," he whispered. I watched him pull the comlink from his wrist and toss it onto the floor. He leaned towards me again, slowly crawling on top of me as he continued to kiss me.

"Ani…"

"Mm?" he muttered against my lips.

"I love you."

He kissed me with more passion, slowly pulling back. "I love you," he whispered. His lips connected with mine again. I placed my hands on his chest, feeling something beneath his vest. I pulled the chain up, revealing the locket I'd given him for his birthday. That picture needed to be retaken since Cayden had arrived. Anakin forced me backwards onto the bed. I clutched onto the chain around his neck, pulling his neck closer.

**Later.**

I woke up to hear Anakin gagging in the refresher. I jumped off of the bed, quickly pulling his shirt over me. I ran into the refresher to see him clutching his throat, eyes shut tightly.

"Ani, I thought you said –"

"I didn't think –" he gasped. "It was getting to this."

I rested my hand on his back, staring at his face. "I told you to wake me up if you were having problems, Anakin."

"I'm fine." He cleared his throat, releasing his tight grip, and opening his eyes. I could see the sheet of tears covering his eyes, but he didn't want that barrier to break.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his chest. "Anakin, I don't want you to go through this anymore. I wish there was something we could do…"

"I saved Kaimi. What more could I possibly want? I caused this to happen to her and so I'll deal with the consequences."

"I contributed to this, too, Anakin!" I yelled, pulling away to stare up at him angrily.

"But this isn't your fault, Soka," he whispered, a single tear falling from his eye. "The majority of this is from me and I deserved to take it back. If I hadn't taken this from Kaimi, she'd become a Sith. I'd do it again if I had the chance to."

I raised my voice. "You don't deserve –" He started gagging again, leaning over the sink. "You don't deserve this, Ani…" I placed a hand on his chest and on his back, letting him know that I was here for him. Sure, this was different from all the times he'd been in the refresher with me when I was leaning over the toilet, but I was still here for him. He didn't release anything into the sink, but it looked like he wanted to. Though he was gagging, I could see the tears rolling down his face. His sounds were pained and it broke my heart. I reached up to stroke his face. "I'm here." I heard a small sound of laughter erupt from his lips before it went to a full out coughing and crying sound. "It'll pass soon, my love," I whispered, biting my lip.

I rubbed his back, leaning on his shoulder. Once his coughing fit passed, he sat on the floor. He pulled me onto his lap, circling his arms around me. I rested both hands on his chest as I stared up into his eyes. "I hate this," he whispered. "I really hate this feeling."

"I wonder if we can do something to make you feel better. Do you think we'd be able to drain that darkness out of you and put it somewhere else?"

He half smiled down at me. "As nice as that sounds, where would we put it?" I tore my gaze away from him, staring at the refresher door. He rubbed my shoulder. "I'm sorry to discourage you, Soka, but I was curious. I don't think I'll ever be able to get rid of this. It's stuck with me."

"We'll find a way," I promised him.

"Before I die, I hope." Tears filled my eyes as I returned to staring up at him. My mouth hung open as I stared. His eyes widened and became apologetic instantly. "I didn't mean –" I pushed myself off of him and walked into the bedroom. Kaimi and Shmi were now crashed on their respective beds and Cayden was asleep in his crib. Strong arms wrapped around my waist as I began to sob. "I didn't mean it like that, Ahsoka. I'm sorry." I turned around, clutching his shirt in my fingers and crying into his chest. He stroked my rear lek, kissing the side of my montral. "I didn't mean that. I take it back. I'm so sorry."

"Don't say those things in front of me, Anakin. You have no idea how they affect me…"

"I do now," he whispered. "I won't say them again." I nodded, his arms wrapping tighter around me. "I'm really, _really _sorry, Soka."

"It's okay." There was a knock on the door. He glanced down at me and I sighed, pulling away from him. I wiped my eyes and headed for the door. Anakin grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him. One arm wound around my waist as he leaned down to passionately kiss me. There were a few more knocks as he continued to kiss me. I giggled, shoving him off of me. "Whoever it is will be upset, Ani."

"_I love you_," he whispered, putting a lot of emotion into it. He leaned down once again to kiss me, but it was much shorter than the one before it.

"I love you."

I walked to the door and opened it to see Obi-Wan, out of breath. "Obi-Wan, are you okay?"

"I just ran… all the way down here…"

Anakin reached forward just in time to catch Obi-Wan before he collapsed. "What for?"

"My com isn't working…" he gasped for breath once more before regaining his normal breathing pattern. Anakin and I stared at him, concerned. "Yoda wants to see you both. I thought that since I was here, I could watch the kids for you while you're gone." I nodded as Anakin helped him into the room. He sat Obi-Wan down on our bed, backing away cautiously. "Stop acting like I'm a frail, old man, Anakin."

"You are a frail, old man."

Obi-Wan glared at Anakin as he chuckled, grabbing my hand. He intertwined our fingers and we began to exit the room. "Stop being so cruel to him."

"What?" he laughed. "He knows I'm kidding."

"You're always calling him old."

"_You _could start calling _me _old if you really wanted to. I'm almost twenty-eight years old, _Snips._"

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I glanced down at her as I realized that she was just over twenty years old – as of two months ago. She leaned closer to me. "I don't care how old you are, you're my husband and I love you just as much."

I held her hand tighter. "I'm glad to hear that."

The pain in my chest and restriction in my throat began to return, but I couldn't let it jerk me around. I had to find some way to stop it from – _never mind. _ I clutched my throat, shutting my eyes as the dreaded cough took over. My lungs began to burn and my eyes began to water. "Ani!" I couldn't breathe for a few moments. It was like being trapped beneath a thin sheet of ice covering a lake. Yes, that had happened to me once before because my lightsaber didn't work too well at the time… I felt Ahsoka clutching me tightly, trying to keep me from falling over. I opened my eyes, seeing a blurred vision of her. I could clearly see and feel the terror. The pain slowly began to die down, taking the cough with it. I began to breathe slowly as the cough settled. "Do you want to go lie down?"

I shook my head. My voice sounded horrible when I spoke, "It'll happen either way, Soka. Come on. Yoda wants to see us."

I straightened myself, taking her hand in mine. She stared at me with a deep concern until we reached Yoda's personal quarters. There was a note on the door. _Go to the Council chamber._ I sighed, shrugging.

We walked slowly down the hallways, enjoying the other's presence. Most of the Jedi we'd acquired has been reluctant to join us due to the relationship Ahsoka and I had and were committed to. Most of them looked down upon the children and I let them know what I thought about their thoughts.

The things they said about Ahsoka had infuriated me and it took both Plo and Obi-Wan to pry me away from the _child _so I wouldn't kill him. We walked past a group of Padawans that had recently come in, in the last two weeks I believe. "That's her," one muttered.

I extended my hearing as best as I could to hear what they were saying about my wife. "She sure is a beauty. It's too bad she's taken…"

"She has two children with the soon-to-be Grand Master, Jerima, so you wouldn't stand a chance. He'd kill you without thinking twice about it," a girl sighed. "I wish I could have him…"

I smirked. "Why would she want to be with him? I heard he was meant to become a _Sith._ I feel bad for the children. She deserves so much better."

As true as that was, I was still a bit on edge with others when they mentioned the Sith part of me. I spun around, force-choking him. "You want to see my Sith side? I'll _let _you see it personally," I growled.

"Anakin!"

"Please, Master, Jerima didn't mean to insult you!" the girl cried. I glanced at her, seeing the fear and desperation in her eyes. She was pleading me to release Jerima and I reluctantly did.

I stared at him angrily as he stared back in fear. Ahsoka grabbed my arm, trying to pull me away from the kids. "I suggest you watch what you say, _youngling_," I sneered.

"I… I'm s-s-sorry, Mas-Master Skywalker."

"Anakin, come on," Ahsoka whispered beside me. I sighed, turning back to her. She intertwined our fingers again and led me to the Council chambers.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, looking at the floor as we walked. "I'm just tired of being labeled a Sith when I'm _not._"

"Why haven't you told me that you've been labeled that way? I would have tried to stop the kids from saying it. Ani, why are you keeping things from me?"

"I don't want you to worry about me?" I smirked. She glanced up, raising her eye markings.

"You're doing a terrible job at it, Grand Master Skywalker," she giggled. We stopped outside of the chamber and she put both hands on the sides of my face. "I don't want you keeping anything from me. Even the silliest thing you could imagine, tell me."

I smiled, lifting my free hand to stroke the side of her face. "I don't know about the last part, but all right."

She smirked. "I love you, Anakin. The last thing I need is for you to feel so depressed about what others say that you do something that you'll regret."

I leaned down, kissing her briefly. "I love you, too, and I'll never go that far over something someone says. Sure, I'll be upset," I shrugged. "But I won't kill myself or anyone else because of it."

"I'll be right beside you because I was meant to be a Sith, too, remember?"

I shook my head, smiling at her. "Oh, Ahsoka."

"Mr. and Mrs. Skywalker, the would-have-been Sith Lords."

I chuckled. "All right, come on." I pushed the chamber doors open and was shocked to see what was inside.


	38. Official Promotions

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

The surroundings around me were darkened like it had been during my Knighting. I felt Ahsoka's hand drift away from mine, but I couldn't see her as the door closed behind me. I slowly stepped forward, reaching my hand out, trying to find hers.

In unison, several green and blue lightsabers ignited. I saw some of the old Masters that I thought had perished during the purge almost three years ago. I smiled as I stared around at the circle of familiar faces. Yoda was standing at the center, furthest away from me. Kaimi and Shmi were on either side of him, holding small candles that looked harmless. A small hand took mine, leading me to Yoda. I glanced down to see Airi.

Once we reached Yoda, Airi still held onto my hand. I knelt down in front of him. "Knight Skywalker, you shall no longer be," he whispered. "Grand Master of the Jedi Council," he began, waving the emerald saber over my left shoulder and then over my right. "_You shall be._"

I slowly stood to bow my head to him in respect. He deactivated his saber, backing away. He motioned for me to take his place and I did, turning around to see Obi-Wan smiling at me. Ahsoka was standing beside him. I felt uneasy seeing as though Obi-Wan was supposed to be watching Cayden… I stared at Ahsoka, smiling. "Padawan _Skywalker_, step forward." I smiled wider as she stepped forward, eyes widened. She deactivated her blade, hooking it onto her belt. She knelt down in front of me, bowing her head. Her Padawan braid was still hanging behind her montrals. "As my first act as the Jedi Grand Master," I whispered, placing my saber above her left shoulder. "I grant you the rank of _Jedi Knight._" My blade moved and hovered above her right shoulder. I neatly severed the braid from her montrals. The beads clattered on the floor and I bent down to grab them.

She smiled up at me, slowly standing. I deactivated my lightsaber, attaching it to my belt. I pulled Ahsoka into my arms for a tight embrace. Shmi, Kaimi, and Airi all wrapped their arms around our legs. The lights began to turn on as the other Masters' lightsabers deactivated and they exited the chamber. "Thank you," she whispered in my ear.

I kissed Ahsoka lightly, rubbing her lek. "Congratulations, my Knight." I heard Obi-Wan chuckle in the corner and that made me remember my previous worry. I took Ahsoka's hand and we exited the room, the kids following closely behind us. Obi-Wan began to head down the opposite hall, but I pulled him back. "Where's Cayden?" I asked, worry seeping into my voice.

"I asked Satine to watch him. She's living here… if the _Grand Master _allows it…"

I chuckled. "Thank you, Obi-Wan and… Satine _has _to leave."

"Anakin –"

"I'm kidding. Of course she's allowed to stay." She wasn't the only non-Jedi living in the temple after all…

"Thank you." He smiled at Ahsoka. "Congratulations, young Knight. That's the best I've got since Anakin already ruined my moment…"

They both bowed, laughing. "Thank you, _Master._"

"I'll see you two later," he laughed. "Come on, Airi."

Airi walked away from us reluctantly, taking Obi-Wan's hand. She started skipping beside him down the hallway. I chuckled and turned to my family. Shmi had her arm draped over Kaimi's shoulder. "What now, Daddy?"

I stared at Shmi, seeing bits and pieces of Padme within her. I sighed, realizing that I had to talk to Padme… "Now I have to go speak with your mother. There's… a Senatorial meeting in the morning that I would like to speak with her about."

Ahsoka raised her eye markings, knowing what I meant. She pulled my face down to hers, kissing me lightly. "Come back soon, my love. I'll get the kids to sleep, but then I'll be _waiting _for _you._"

"I promise I'll be quick. I love you." I kissed her cheek once more before ruffling the girls' hair. "Be good or you'll be in trouble."

They nodded, gulping as they took Ahsoka's hands. They walked down the hallway to our room. I went the opposite way, heading to the room I'd assigned Padme to. She and I were still arguing, but it wasn't as direct because we hadn't really spoken to each other. I knocked on the door. "Come in."

I entered to see her folding laundry. "Padme." Her back was to me and it appeared as though she didn't want to acknowledge my presence. "Padme," I said again, growing angry and impatient.

"What do you want, Anakin?"

"I want to make amends for everything we've been through. We need to stop this stupid fight and move on. I hope you'll realize that I'll never love you again, but we need to raise Shmi _together._"

"I don't want anything to do with her. If you can't handle three children –"

"I _can _handle them, Padme. Ahsoka isn't Shmi's mother though. Imagine how you might feel if Jobal wasn't your real mother. Soka will act as much of a mother as she possibly can to Shmi, but she's never going to be the real deal. Soka loves Shmi like one of her own and believes that she's just as much a part of _our _family."

"You wanted her, Anakin, and I legally gave her to you."

I sighed in frustration. "Look at me!" I snapped. She spun around angrily, glaring at me. "Padme, do you understand anything I just said?"

"Yes."

"Ahsoka _isn't _her mother and _never _will be! You are! I want you to act like it."

"As far as I'm concerned, Ahsoka _is _her mother now." I stared in shock. How could she completely disown her own daughter? She came closer to me. "Anakin, I wanted children, but I wanted to be married _before _I had them."

"Why didn't you just marry one of those men that you _cheated on me for?_ They gave you so much more than I could ever hope to offer you."

"It wasn't until after you left that I realized what you gave me was so much better than jewels and money and pretty clothes. You gave me _real _love, Anakin."

"Because I _did _love you."

She grabbed my hand, gripping it in both of hers tightly. "Then why won't you come back to me?"

I stared down at her angrily. I clenched my teeth, tears beginning to fall. She didn't understand that I'd given her my all and she threw it away. "Because you _abused _my love! I was completely faithful to you and you _broke my heart!_ It took five _years _of depression and suicidal contemplations before I finally met Ahsoka. She changed my life drastically…"

"_Suicidal… contemplations…?_ Ani, you did not consider –"

I pulled my hand away. "I did! I stood on top of the Senate building seven years ago, lightsaber in hand, ready to jump because I was _so _depressed and hopeless."

She wrapped her arms around me tightly, rubbing my back. "I'm _so _sorry, Anakin…" One of her hands pulled my face into the dip between her neck and shoulder. She ran her fingers through my hair, holding me close. "I never wanted to hurt you, Ani. What stopped you from jumping?"

"Obi-Wan calling me in for a mission."

"I'm going to have to thank him the next time I see him."

"He doesn't know. Anyway…" I said, pulling myself out of her tight grip. "I need to go. I wanted to know if you and I were going to sit together during tomorrow's meeting. It'll be my first time actually participating in one…"

"Of course," she whispered. "The room doesn't look great, but they rebuilt most of it. Do you know how hard it is to rebuild a building after a _star cruiser _crashes into it?"

"I've never repaired a building after I crashed into it, Padme," I laughed. She rolled her eyes. I hugged her quickly. "I'll see you later."

"I love you, Anakin."

"I love Ahsoka." She sighed, turning back to her laundry. I leaned forward instinctively and kissed her cheek. I don't know why I did it… "You were my first love, but it wasn't meant to be. Ahsoka is my _soul mate. _We've been together through all the hard times and it's _meant _to be."

"Goodbye, Anakin. Meet me in the morning."

"See you in the morning, Padme." I turned around, slowly leaving the room and heading back to my own where my lovely wife and children were waiting for me. Well, I hoped the children were asleep… I entered the room to hear Cayden whimpering in his crib. I glanced over at my bed, seeing Ahsoka asleep. I sighed, shaking my head. I walked over to the crib and picked him up, cradling him against my chest. "Sh, Daddy's here now, kiddo," I whispered. I slowly rocked him and shushed him.

Eventually, he settled down. It usually didn't take long when I was putting him back to sleep. I carefully set him down and covered him up. I removed my shirt, tossing it onto the floor. I climbed onto the bed, laying beside Ahsoka. I stared at her sleeping form, finding her very adorable and beautiful while asleep. Of course, she was exactly the same while awake.

I bent my arm, resting it beneath the pillow as I stared at her, smiling. I closed my eyes for a few minutes and, without realizing it, fell asleep.

In my dream, I saw vague shapes and plenty of darkness. I could hear a dark laugh and a sound like a lightsaber. The laugh was distorted, so I had no idea who it belonged to. "_I don't need you anymore,_" the voice – still distorted – laughed. It was a bit unnerving to not know who was saying this to me. I heard my voice scream and felt my breath becoming restricted again. I opened my eyes, tears brimming as I gasped. The pain in my throat and chest began to burn.

"Ani?" Ahsoka whispered sleepily.

"Can't – breathe –"

She moved so quickly that I was unable to really comprehend what was going on. I shut my eyes, clutching my throat. "Ani, Ani, let me help you!"

I shook my head, silently telling her that there was nothing she could really do for me. This was my body conflicting with itself and it always chose the worst times to affect me. "I-I'm f-fine."

She climbed around me, pulling me off of the bed. I opened my eyes, seeing a blurred vision of her as she led me into the refresher. The door slid open and closed quietly. I leaned over the sink, gagging on and coughing up blood. The amount of pain was really hurting me, but what made it worse was that Ahsoka saw all of this. Her hands rested on my bare skin. She touched my forehead, feeling the sweat. She pushed my hair back out of my face, rubbing my back slowly. Once I stopped coughing, I was able to breathe, but just barely. "Anakin, don't force yourself to cough. Relax."

I stared at her for a moment. "Trying," was all I managed to say, my voice cracking.

I breathed slowly, trying to even out my breathing. I slowly dropped to the floor with Ahsoka's help. She held me against her, leaning my head on her lek. She stroked my hair, kissing it lightly. "Are you okay now?"

"I – I think so," I whispered, coughing a little.

Her other hand wiped the blood from the corners of my mouth. "This is getting worse," she whispered sadly.

"I know."

I leaned my head back to look at her, but she put it right back where it was, kissing my hair. "I love you, Anakin, and I don't want to see you suffer…"

"What if this happens during the meeting tomorrow morning?"

She smacked the back of my head. "I don't think that really matters right now. I'm more concerned with your health than the stupid meeting."

"We're discussing who might best replace Palpatine, so I don't think it's all that stupid, Soka," I chuckled. "I even have an idea of who I'm suggesting in the morning."

"Oh?"

"Yep."

She sighed, kissing my hair again. "Do you want to try to get back to sleep or do you want me to shower you?"

"Either as long as you're with me." She smirked and helped me up. We stepped into the shower. I kissed her lightly as I turned the water on and closed the shower walls around us.


	39. Meeting

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

"Are you okay?" Padme whispered beside me. I rubbed my temples and the bridge of my nose, shaking my head.

"It was a long night."

"Care to share?"

"You know how I saved Kaimi from the dark side, right?"

"That's still affecting you?"

I nodded silently, focusing on the speaker in the center of the room. At least he had taken the initiative to begin the conversation. "Who shall we vote as our new Emperor?"

I glanced at Padme, watching her face form a bit of sadness. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just concerned for the government, Anakin. What if the leader is corrupt like Palpatine was? We were lucky to salvage this group of Senators…"

I shifted in my seat. "Who do you think might be a good leader?"

"Senator Organa," she whispered. "He's a wonderful politician." I leaned forward in the sphere we were sitting in. I pressed a button and we began to head into the center of the area. "What are you doing?"

I smirked at her. "Watch." I stood up, staring at the man before me. "I wish to elect one of the Senators."

"The Senator of Tatooine has the floor," he whispered, bowing his head and backing away.

I froze for a moment, a bit afraid. I glanced up at all of the Senators surrounding me. "I know you all believe I have no taste in politics whatsoever because I'm also a Jedi, but I _do _know someone who would suit all of your needs to the best of their ability. We're all recovering from the corruption Palpatine put us through and –"

"You weren't even here to witness his reign!" a Senator cried. "Where were you? In hiding?"

I slammed my fist on the panel. "I know firsthand what his reign did. He tortured me and I have the scars to prove it if you question my story." Padme touched my side, trying to calm me down. "What I'm trying to say is that I believe that we need to move past all of the hatred, the betrayal, and most of all, the insecurity. We were all gathered together to discuss ways to _better _our government. You know who I think is the right person for this position?" I glanced around at all of the Senators, seeing their curious faces. I smiled. "I believe _Senator Amidala _is the absolute best choice as the Empress of the New Republic."

"Anakin!" Padme whispered beside me. I shushed her, turning back to the Senators around me.

"Senator Amidala has been devoted to politics for most of her life. She was the Queen of Naboo and, once her term had been served, she immediately became a representative for her home world. I'm sure that she'll lead this Republic into a better future. Senator Amidala is a considerate person and I know she'll listen to all of your voices if you allow _yourselves _to believe in her abilities." I paused to catch my breath, feeling the burning sensation once again. I really needed to shorten these long-winded speeches. "If you agree with me, then I suggest you place your vote in favor of Senator Amidala. Thank you for your time."

I pressed a button, backing away from the center. The previous speaker floated back to the middle and a thunderous applause echoed throughout the arena. I sat down beside Padme. "Why would you elect me?"

"I just gave them my reasons. Did you miss out on some of them?"

She shook her head and turned her attention back to the speaker. "Has anyone any other thoughts on who might better out government?" No one spoke about any other Senator being better than Padme. "Then let us vote. Shall Senator Amidala become our Empress or not?"

A small grid showed up in our sphere, asking for a confirmation or denial of the election. I immediately pressed confirm and smiled at Padme. "I can't believe you…"

"You love me, so you'll have to deal with me. Well, at least until I get replaced."

"You're sure you're getting replaced? With that speech you just gave –"

"It was beyond horrible," I sighed. "I almost choked during it. You can tell that I'm not a politician and I don't want to pretend that I am. I'm a Jedi and that's my life."

"I see. Well, Grand Master Skywalker, how are you and your Knight doing?"

"We're great."

"I'm assuming she contributed to your _long night?_"

"What Ahsoka and I do is none of your business, Padme."

"I just want to know."

I stared at her, raising my eyebrows. "You want me to tell you when I have sex with my wife?"

She sighed, placing her face in her palm. "Anakin, you don't understand what I'm getting at here. I wish I could be Ahsoka. I want to be her for a day and get to do the things she does with you."

"That happened between us once and look where that got us," I replied coldly. "It got you pregnant and kept my daughter hidden for five years."

"This time will be different. I've been taking precautions. Anakin, I'm always available for you."

I gaped at her. "I am _not _even going to consider doing that ever again with you. I'm committed to my relationship with Ahsoka and, unlike you, I'm faithful to her and _only her_. If I ever found out that she wanted someone else, I'd have to let her go because I want her happy, but as long as she and I are together, we're happy. I want you to accept the fact that we're glad to be together."

She shook her head. "Don't come crying to me when she leaves you for someone else."

"What reason does she have to leave me?"

"Plenty. I mean, look at you. You're an emotional and physical wreck and you've got a cloud of darkness spreading throughout your body. Why _would _she stay?"

"I'm sorry I asked," I muttered.

"And the vote is in!" the man in the center said. He opened a datapad. "We now welcome the appointment of our new Empress, Empress Amidala!"

Another wave of thunderous applause shook through the arena. Padme moved the sphere forward and into the center. "Thank you. Thank you all for choosing me as your leader," her voice boomed. "I will not fail you! I will do everything in my newfound power to save our people and to restore democracy along with your faith in the government!"

Another round of applause. I shifted my position to stare at her, watching her expressions to see if she really meant what she was saying. I could not detect any deception through her feelings, but that didn't mean she didn't know how to hide such feelings from me by now.

The way she looked around at her people showed that she cared. I saw the determination in her eyes as she looked to every Senator sitting, or standing, in this arena. She sat back down, pressing a button to take us back into the darkness. "The Empress shall take her official seat at our next meeting."

"That's too bad," I chuckled. "And I was actually beginning to _like _sharing one of these things with you."

"Were you really?"

I rolled my eyes. "You already know the answer to that question, Padme. Now that you're Empress, this seat is mine." She laughed lightly, shaking her head.

Three hours passed and we were still in the Senate building, discussing new laws and such. Of course, Padme was very helpful with that. This time, I sat here, having no knowledge of what to say or do that might sway the others. I groaned in frustration as my chest began to burn. "Are you okay, Anakin?"

I shook my head. "Chest hurts," I whispered. "I hope it'll pass before it really hits me."

"Do you want me to pull us to the exit just in case?"

"Don't worry about it, but thank you." She rested her hand on my back, rubbing it slowly. She traced one of my scars, sending chills up my spine. "Don't do that."

"Why?"

"I don't like it."

"From me, anyway…" she muttered, pulling her hand back into her lap.

I rolled my eyes. "Because from you, it means something wrong. From Ahsoka, it means she's sorry and she wishes she could have done something to help me before I received the scars."

"I wish _I _could have saved you before you received them, Ani."

"Stop changing my words around and acting like you truly care. I'm growing tired of these games you think you're playing with my head. You don't really love me, you just want to see Ahsoka and me fall apart, right?"

"The thought may have crossed my mind…"

"If you do _anything _to influence her –"

"Oh, calm down. I won't do anything to your precious wife."

"You'd better not or I'll have your head for it," I muttered angrily. My comlink began to beep on my wrist. "Skywalker here."

"_Ani, you should go to the war room. We just received a transmission that you aren't going to like…_"

"That sounds wonderful," I sighed. "I'm on my way now, Soka. Are the kids okay?"

"_They're just fine. Satine is watching them while Obi-Wan, Plo, and I are waiting for the Grand Master to arrive,_" she laughed.

I rolled my eyes, smirking. "I miss you."

"_I miss you, too, so get over here now._"

I pressed a button, taking us towards the exit. "Why must you do everything for her?"

"She said there's a transmission in the war room, so I'm going to check it out. I _am _the Grand Master of the Council, so I need to be present for such things, Padme, but she's also my wife and I'll do everything I can for her." I stepped out of the sphere. "I'll see you later, Padme."

"There's a meeting tomorrow afternoon. I'll see you then."

I nodded, waving goodbye. "I'll see you then…" I ran down the halls until I reached the outside where my airspeeder was parked. I hopped in, flying back to the temple. I ran up several flights of stairs, skipping as many as I possibly could without falling. I ran down to the war room, seeing Plo, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Yoda all gathered around it. "What's going on?" I asked breathlessly. Obi-Wan motioned for me to come up to the holoprojector. My jaw dropped to the floor when I saw who it was. It was my old friend from Tatooine. He looked so much older, but had the same look about it. He had grown into a fully fledged Twi'lek. "Ko'ne?"

"_It's me, Anakin. I have horrible news for you, my old friend._"

"What's going on?"

"_Ryloth… has heard rumors of your people. Your clones have attacked our home world and we are planning on going to war with you. I remembered that you were on Coruscant, so I thought I might give you some fair warning to prepare yourselves._"

"Clones? Ko'ne, they aren't our men anymore. We lost them to the Sith."

"_Sith, Jedi. What difference does it make? They were your men. My people are scared and hopeless._" A Togruti male stepped into the hologram, whispering something into his ear. Ko'ne listened, nodding intently before turning back to me. "_We officially declare a war on your race, Anakin. I'm very sorry, my friend._"

The Togruta turned to glance at us. "_Tano?_"

I glanced down at Ahsoka, raising my eyebrow. "I'm sorry. You must have me mistaken for someone else. I'm a _Skywalker._"

Ko'ne and the other male stared at us in disbelief. "_Anakin, I'm not sure how to tell you this… Shili has sided with us also._"

"Excuse me?" Ahsoka yelled. I wrapped my arms around her waist, trying to stop her from destroying the projector before the message could finish.

"Soka, calm down," I whispered. She stared up at me, pain and sorrow evident in her eyes. I turned back to Ko'ne. "So this is it?"

"_I'm sorry, my friend._"

I sighed, slamming my fist on the projector to end the transmission. "And so another war begins…" I whispered, leaning my back against the projector, holding Ahsoka against me. Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Plo were all uneasy. Their uneasiness was no match for what Ahsoka and I felt. I was going to be fighting against a friend and she was going to be fighting against her people.


	40. Strains

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

"Ani, you're going to be late," Ahsoka whispered beside me, nudging my shoulder with her freezing fingers. "Come on, sweetheart. Padme is waiting for you."

I groaned. "Tell her to go without me."

"You're the one who elected her for Empress, now you're going to get off of this bed on your own or I will _force _you off of it, Anakin Skywalker."

"Give me a few minutes."

"Anakin," she laughed. "You said that twenty minutes ago when you wanted me to wake you up. Come on, love. It's time to get up now. You've got some political business as well as Jedi business to work on today, so it's best to start early."

I rolled over onto my back, raising my eyebrow at her. "Just because you're used to getting up early doesn't mean that I am, _Snips._"

"Hey, you were waking me up early before we were together, so I don't want to hear it."

"That was before," I laughed. "I wanted to make you get up early to live the life of a Jedi. Now we're married and I'm the Grand Master of the Council _and _the Senator of Tatooine. I want to _sleep._"

Her bare body rested on my chest as she kissed my lips slowly. I moaned, running my hand slowly down her back. She pulled away from me, laughing. "So you're too tired to go listen to Padme give her first formal speech as the Empress, but you're not tired enough to resist making love to me?"

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Fine, I guess I'll get up and go listen to Padme talk about how _wonderful _she's going to make things. I'm warning you now, so you'd better be ready when I get back. You're in for quite a bit of fun when I return, Mrs. Skywalker," I chuckled.

"Thank you for warning me. I'll be one hundred and ten percent ready for you upon your return, my love." She pressed her lips against mine lightly, both of us closing our eyes simultaneously.

"Can I have you for a few more minutes or do I have to get dressed?" I whispered.

She giggled, moving my hair away from my forehead. "Well, you know how long we usually take and you know when your meeting starts. I don't think we have enough time _and _Padme is standing _right _outside."

I shrugged, stroking her lek. "Let her hear us."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"No. I'm tired. Cayden kept me up."

"How long?" she whispered, running her fingers through my hair.

"Well, I don't know. I was walking around the halls for a while. I'm pretty sure it was four hours of sitting and standing in the lounge."

"Why didn't you come get me?"

"I didn't want to wake you up…" I whispered, biting my lip.

"Sweetheart, we all know how snippy," she chuckled, "you get when you're tired."

I pushed myself up into a sitting position. "I'll be all right."

"Are you –?" Before she could finish asking me if I was sure, I started choking. My chest began to burn, my heart not knowing what to do. "Padme, go get a medical droid!" Ahsoka screamed. I couldn't breathe at all. It was almost like I was being Force-choked by Ahsoka again, but ten times worse. My vision began to blur until I finally closed my eyes. I felt the tears pouring down my face as I struggled with the darkness inside of me. "Ani," she pleaded frantically. "Keep fighting, my love. Stay with me, _please_…" I clenched my teeth together, trying to keep my suffering inside. I felt her fingers running through my hair, across my cheek, and over my chest. "_Stay with me._" I opened my eyes, blurred visions all around me. I opened my mouth to scream because of the pain coursing through me, but no sound came out. A medical droid and Padme burst through the door. The droid pushed me back onto the bed, trying to soothe me with its monotonous voice. All I could really do was struggle with my senses. I could barely hear or see. "Stay… me…" was something I vaguely heard from Ahsoka. I threw my hand into the air, wanting her to grasp it. I felt her fingers in mine and I slowly began to relax. The lights around me dimmed until I was engulfed in darkness.

**Later.**

"_He's fine._"

"_But for how long?_"

"_Ahsoka, you need to stop worrying. Anakin's a fighter. He always has been. He won't allow himself to be–_"

"_What if this is something he can't pull himself out of? I can't live without him…_" I could absorb their voices in reality, but I knew I wasn't fully involved in their conversation. I could see figures moving around in my mind, a sinister laugh that sounded familiar. Like _Ahsoka's _laugh… I opened my eyes and bolted into an upright position, gasping. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan faced me immediately, coming to my side. "Ani," Ahsoka whispered, smiling.

My head was pounding. It was like I drank too much, but I knew that wasn't the case. "Are you okay?" I whispered to her.

"Me? Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just wondering. How long was I out?"

"A few hours," Obi-Wan interrupted. "You had us worried there, little brother."

"I'm sorry," I muttered. His hand rested on my shoulder lightly as Ahsoka crawled beside me on the medical bed. She had her nightgown on now. Her hands rubbed my chest and I realized that I was still shirtless. "Did Padme –"

"She postponed the meeting."

"Why?"

"She said she wanted you to be there because you were the one who got her the position." I could see the little hint of jealousy in her eye as she stared at me.

I pulled her face to mine, touching our lips. I moved mine slowly and passionately. "Why does this always happen when I'm around?" Obi-Wan muttered, frustrated.

I chuckled against Ahsoka's lips, smiling. I couldn't see her face, but I could feel her smile. We slowly separated. "I love you, Soka."

"I know you do, Ani," she giggled. "I love you, too."

"Come on, love," I whispered, throwing my legs over the side of the bed.

"Anakin, wait," Obi-Wan announced, holding his hand out for me. "I've been meaning to ask you this, but you're never awake for me to ask."

"What's up?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"When you start suffocating, are any signs given? How does it happen?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Ahsoka giving him her '_Leave Him Alone_' look. She'd been giving that look to a lot of the Jedi when we walk through the temple. I grabbed her hand, turning to face her. I half smiled at her. "I know you're trying to be protective, Soka, but he's just curious. He's Obi-Wan."

"If you don't want to –"

"No," I said, turning back to him, "there aren't any signs beforehand. I could just talk to you and then I'd start choking."

Ahsoka rubbed my back, staring down at the sheets on the medical bed. Obi-Wan stared at me sadly and I could tell that he wished he could help me. "Anakin, what if I took –"

"_No._"

"Let me help –"

"Obi-Wan, I can't put you through any of this. I chose to take it and I'm dealing with it."

"Every time you choke you come closer to death, Ani!" Ahsoka screamed, getting off of the bed. She walked across the room, holding her face in her hands. She lifted her head a few moments later, tears falling down her face. "What if you _die _next time, Anakin?"

Obi-Wan and I stared at her, shocked. I pushed myself off of the bed, though my body begged me not to. I wobbled for a moment before I finally crossed the room and pulled her into my arms. "That's for me to worry about. I am _not _pushing any of this onto either of you. Like I said, I chose to take this. I saved Kaimi's life and you already know I would do it again. You and the kids mean everything to me…"

"But _you _mean everything to me…" she whispered, kissing my chest.

"I know, Ahsoka. Believe me, I know."

"Then why won't you let me help you?"

"I don't want you to suffer."

She stared at me in disbelief. "How can you…" she sighed, twisting away from me. I gripped her wrist, waiting for her to turn back to me. She stared up at me sadly.

"I _can't _hurt you. I love you _too _much…" She looked away from me, so I slowly pulled her face back to me by pressing my hand against her cheek. "Look at me." She resisted looking at me for only a fraction of a second because that's all she could do. She bit her lip, her eyes becoming wet. "Ahsoka, I love you with all my heart and you're my universe. If I had to watch you suffer, I'd die. I'd feel worse than I do when I'm choking. I don't care if I have to go through this. I just want to keep our daughter alive. There's no object that I can put this into, so I have to contain it. I can control it."

I heard the door open and close behind me. "Ani," she whispered, pleading. "Let me help you…"

I shook my head, closing my eyes. "I can't."

She rested her hands on my chest. I opened my eyes seeing her staring fully into them. I grabbed her hands, holding them in mine tightly. "I don't want to see you hurt either, Ani. The scars are bad enough…"

She pulled one hand out of mine and reached up to my right eye, tracing the scar. I leaned into her hand, my eyes never leaving hers. "Don't worry about me, Snips," I chuckled, moving forward slowly to kiss her forehead. "We have _much _bigger things to worry about than what I'm going through. We have three children to raise and a war to fight."

"I'm always going to worry about you," she whispered. She chuckled, looking away from me. "Speaking of children and war. Cayden will be waking up soon if he hasn't already. Padme was with him when I rushed you in here. We've also got battle plans to make today. We don't know when they're going to show up…"

I nodded. "All right, Soka. Let's go get Cayden. Where's Kaimi and Shmi by the way?"

"They're playing with Airi in Obi-Wan and Satine's room."

She intertwined our fingers, taking me out of the medbay of the temple. I passed several Padawans, receiving awkward glances. I could feel Ahsoka's tension building up as the need to snap on them increased. I held her hand tighter, indirectly warning her to relax. She glanced up at me and I could see the anger flaring in her eyes. "Sith scum…" someone whispered beside us.

Before I could even consider the fact that Ahsoka was going to flip out, she did. She was out of my grasp and in the youngling's face, holding her emerald lightsaber to his neck. "Do you want to say that _again?_"

I stood, watching her in shock. "It's true –"

"I don't care how _true _it is! He and I have chosen to remain a part of the Jedi. You don't even know the whole story, so I suggest you keep to yourself and mind your own business." She pushed the lightsaber closer to his neck and he whimpered, pleading for her to stop. I sighed, reaching forward to pull her lightsaber into my hand. It deactivated shortly before colliding with my palm. I gripped the hilt tightly, staring at her with an eyebrow raised. She spun around, glaring at me. "Give me my lightsaber."

"Give me some of your patience, _Snips._" She rolled her eyes, storming away from me. I glanced at the boy, shaking my head. "Leave her alone."

"Yes, Master."

I walked away from him, running after Ahsoka. I wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her lek. She grabbed my hands, leaning against me. "I'm sorry, Ani."

"Sh, just make it into the bedroom and I'll forgive you," I chuckled. She laughed, too, holding my hands tighter. "I'm kidding. You know I'll always forgive you." I unwound my arms and took her hand once again, placing her saber in it. She smirked, hooking it to her belt. We continued down the hall, entering our room. Padme was sitting on the floor, playing with Cayden. He turned around, smiling almost immediately and outstretching his arms for me. I chuckled, letting go of Ahsoka to walk towards him. I picked him up and he rested his head on my shoulder. "Thank you, Padme."

She nodded at me, standing up. "How are you feeling, Anakin?"

"A little better. I'm sorry about delaying the meeting. You didn't have to –"

"I wanted you to be there for me, Anakin. I'm sure Senator Organa would have been in the position had you not recommended me."

I shrugged as Ahsoka came closer. "We have to go form some plans. Like Anakin already said, thank you. I truly appreciate you watching Cayden for us."

"It's a pleasure," she whispered. "I'll see you two later."

We nodded. She gave me a look as she left the room. I turned back to Ahsoka. "Do you want me to take him, Ani?"

"Nah," I smiled. "Let's get going."

We exited the room. Cayden shifted slightly in my arms, keeping his head on my shoulder. "He looks like you, Ani."

I twisted a little to smile down at her. "I wish they would look like you."

"Why?"

"Look at you and look at me. Who's more attractive?"

She laughed loudly. "I think we both know that it's you."

"Only my hair, but in every other aspect, you're beautiful."

"You and your hair…" she sighed.

"I mean what I said. You're too beautiful for your own good."

She chuckled. "Thank you, Anakin."

I shifted Cayden, reaching out to pull Ahsoka against my left side. I leaned down to kiss her montral. "I didn't fall in love with you because of your looks though. I fell in love with you because you kicked me when I was a Padawan."

She burst into laughter. "I didn't know that I'd be your Padawan in five years!"

"Nor did I. No, the real reason I fell in love with you was because you made me happy without even trying. Everything about you was perfect. Sure, you made a few mistakes during training and combat, but you listened and improved. I think that making you better drew us closer."

"Possibly," she giggled. I draped my arm over her shoulder, rubbing her with my thumb. She leaned her head against me.

We entered the war room to see Plo, Obi-Wan, Yoda, and a few others gathered around the table. This was mainly the Council with Ahsoka and me. "Anakin, we received another transmission from Ko'ne…"

"Replay it for me."

Plo walked over to me. "May I hold Cayden?"

"Of course," I whispered, handing my son to him. In a way, he was almost like Cayden's grandfather because Ahsoka viewed him as her father. I had no problem with him being around Cayden since he and I had gotten past our differences. He tried to treat me like a son-in-law, I guess.

Obi-Wan replayed the message and Ko'ne appeared, dressed in elegant clothing. "_Anakin, I'm afraid that we've chosen to advance our attacks sooner. I recommend that you attempt to escape while you can. My generals, two of which are our mutual friends, wish to destroy you _personally."

"Fantastic," I muttered. The transmission fizzled and disappeared. "Great, so now –"

"That's not all," Obi-Wan whispered.

I raised my eyebrows, glancing back at the holoprojector. Ko'ne appeared once again. "_Anakin, I apologize for my earlier transmission. I've also left out that the Togruta… your _wife's _race plan to torture you. They want Ahsoka back. She is their ruler, appointed recently by her deceased mother._"

I glanced at Ahsoka, keeping my eyebrows raised. She backed up, taking a seat in a chair. She held her head in her hand, closing her eyes. "Shut it off."

"_The Togruti queen –_"

"I said shut it off!" I yelled. Obi-Wan moved frantically to shut off the projector. I turned around to face Ahsoka, kneeling in front of her. I grabbed her hand that rested in her lap. "Talk to me," I whispered. She shook her head. I could tell that she was on the verge of tears. I stared up into her face, wishing that I could take away her pain. "Ahsoka, I lost my mother, too. I know how you feel –"

"Anakin, just… stop," she whispered, tears beginning to fall down her face. I rubbed her leg, my eyes never leaving her face. She opened her eyes slowly, pushing me back as she stood up. She left the room, holding her face, crying. The door slid closed and the remainder of us stood in the room in shock.

A few of the other Masters left, leaving Obi-Wan, Plo, and me. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I turned to see Master Plo's hand. "It isn't your fault, Anakin. She hasn't seen her parents in many years. I brought her here when she was three. I assume it's killing her to find out via transmission that her mother had become one with the Force."

I sighed, shaking my head. "So much for battle plans. All we're doing is hurting Ahsoka. She's hurt by the fact that her people have turned against her and now she finds out that her mother is dead…"

"If there's a way to make her happy, you can do it, Anakin," he said reassuringly. He patted my shoulder before handing Cayden to me. I watched him exit the room, leaving Obi-Wan and me now. I hugged Cayden close to me as Kaimi entered, bowing to Obi-Wan. He chuckled as she took a seat where Ahsoka had previously been.

I sighed and Obi-Wan came closer. "Don't worry, Anakin. Time will unfold our future. Knowing how headstrong and determined you and Ahsoka are, you'll both make the right decisions and hopefully influence Ko'ne to change his and the Togrutas' mind…"

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," I whispered. He nodded, exiting the room. I walked over to a desk in the corner, taking a seat. I held Cayden against my chest tightly as Kaimi came closer to me. "What's wrong, Daddy?"

"Nothing, kiddo. Nothing…" I sighed, resting my elbow on the desk. I held my head in my hand, staring down at my daughter. "Not yet anyway…"


End file.
